


Always Mine

by SamadiW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gen, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Theodore Nott, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hogwarts, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Lucius Malfoy Dies, Muggle Life, Mutual Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamadiW/pseuds/SamadiW
Summary: "You've been avoiding me, Granger, I've missed you," Draco told her, his voice barely audible.Hermione swallowed, as his hand went around her waist and he brushed his lips along her skin.Letting out a low moan, she whispered, "People don't miss their mistakes, Draco."The grip around her waist tightened, he placed a soft kiss to the throbbing pulse of her neck.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 74
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Dramione fic! :)
> 
> SMUT, ANGST and some areas of FLUFF! 
> 
> So excited! 
> 
> Please don't mind any errors. :) 
> 
> Absolutely love this pairing! It would have made the perfect ending.
> 
> I REALLY hope everyone enjoys reading it, because I had an absolute BLAST writing it!
> 
> Would love everyone's feedback! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: These beautiful characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. I have used the characters to feed my fantasies! :)

It felt like a dream.

A soft knocking, was he dreaming?

Was it a fantasy he suppressed or the cheap wine from the night before coming back to haunt him?

The thick green curtains were drawn, the room completely dark.

Again, the bloody annoying sound! This time more prominent.

He willed himself awake, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Someone was at the door, he rubbed his eyes and thought, who would fucking dare wake him up at this ungodly hour?

The knocking was persistent and getting on his last freaking nerve.

"Fuck," he cursed and groaned into the soft pillow. He grudgingly raised himself and sat on the edge of his bed.

Running his long fingers, through his platinum blonde looks, he glanced lazily at the woman sleeping next to him.

He could make out her shape; the silk sheets hugged her body.

She was completely naked underneath.

A smirk curved his lips, he thought in amusement, she was older but he was better.

For half the night, she had cried out his name in pleasure, digging her long fingernails into his back and dragging them painfully across his muscles.

The woman had talons worse than his fucking owl.

The incessant knocking continued, "Fuck," he let out a silent curse and grabbed his black robe.

He opened the door to find his house-elf standing outside rather nervously, cowering in his presence.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the small terrified figure, "You better have a bloody good reason for waking me up."

The elf whimpered and quickly presented the silver tray to appease her Master.

Curiosity got the better of him and his eyes ran over the rich Hogwarts Crest.

He snatched the letter abruptly from the House elf and shut the door.

The woman had woken up, he threw her a bored look and stared at the letter in his hand.

They had met at a party and ended up in bed, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

It hadn't taken him long to smooth talk her into sleeping with him, she was more than compliant, despite his past, he was still a Malfoy after all.

The woman was beautiful, no doubt there. He had a type but she was just a mere distraction for the lack of better things to do.

A gentle flick of his wrist and the room filled with light.

Glancing over the letter, he bit back a sarcastic laugh.

No, fucking way! The whole idea seemed preposterous.

The woman made her presence known, "Come back to bed, darling," she drawled seductively.

Pushing the rich silk sheet off her, she revealed her eager and willing body.

She played with her breasts and tweaked the nipples bringing them to life.

Giving the letter one last look, he dropped it on the dresser carelessly.

Grinning smugly, he walked over to the woman, took off his robe and joined the willing brunette that shared his bed.

The letter read: - **Draco Malfoy – Head Boy**

The woman moaned as he crushed her lips with his and slipped his tongue inside, "Draco."

* * *

"Darling, you've got a letter from school," Hermione eagerly turned towards her mother's voice coming from downstairs.

She loved the sound of her mother's bubbly voice, it was warm and calming.

Coming close to losing it for good made her cherish every second with her beloved parents.

"Coming, mum," Hermione called out loud enough for her mother to hear.

She hurried down the stairs, went straight to the kitchen and secretly hoped it was what she had been waiting for all summer.

Fingers and toes crossed for good luck, she brought her head up and took in the large brown owl.

One of the Hogwarts Barn owls lazily cleaned itself on the windowsill, Hermione went over without hesitation and stroked the brown feathers.

The owl gave a hoot of content, before stretching out its leg for her to remove the letter.

Once it was free of its package, it took off immediately and Hermione frowned.

Holding the letter tenderly, she ran her fingers across the embossed Hogwarts Crest reverently.

Her hands trembled but carefully she opened it, pulled out the letter and read the contents.

A huge smile broke across her face, she squeaked in delight and hugged the letter to her chest.

Her parents poked their heads around the corner and entered the kitchen space, their faces curious at their daughter's little dance around the pantry.

Hermione handed over the letter and beamed at them.

"Oh, sweetheart, congratulations," Julia Granger said warmly and hugged her daughter tightly.

It wasn't a surprise, their daughter was the brightest girl in their class and a moral student.

Richard Granger puffed his chest proudly and exclaimed, "Head Girl, is a big responsibility and you truly deserve it."

He picked up his daughter in a big hug and spun her around madly, "PUT ME DOWN!"

She squealed and broke out in a big smile. "I know dad, I'm just so excited."

* * *

Hermione had been doing the same thing for the past seven years, but this year was vastly different.

A feeling of exhilarated excitement consumed her, as she stepped onto the gleaming red Hogwarts Express.

She bumped into a few students, they caught sight of the hidden golden badge and backed away from her quickly.

She entered the compartment and found Ginny, Harry and Ron already there along with Neville.

Neville had his nose buried in the Quibbler, Luna sat next to him deep in thought and absentmindedly played with her hair.

Luna looked up as Hermione entered, "Congratulations, on becoming Head Girl," she said in her usual whimsical way.

Hermione sat down next to her perplexed, "How did you know?"

Luna gave a nonchalant shrug, pointed to the visible bit of her badge and returned to whatever it was she was thinking about.

Everyone stared at her in awe, Luna always gave them cause for wonderment.

Everyone knew she was quirky but how she was right every single time? It was bloody eerie.

Ron plonked himself down next to Hermione and sent her book flying.

Without hesitation, he cupped her face and kissed her long and hard, Hermione protested at first but Ron held on tight.

An amused voice made them jump apart, "Oi, get a bloody room, Weasel Shit, nobody wants to see you tongue wrestling with Granger."

Draco had the door open, he openly sneered and stood outside the compartment with Theo and Blaise. The two Slytherin boys laughed at the comment.

Luna greeted them warmly, "Theo, Blaise have a good holiday?"

They eyed the mystic blonde suspiciously, but it was Theo that happily replied, "It was good thanks."

He almost fell over himself, "Umm...how was yours?"

Draco stared at his friend in disgust, "What the hell are you doing bloody git?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

Hermione let her eyes wander over the arrogant, pratty Slytherin.

Malfoy had grown taller, he seemed more fit but what really stood out was his hair, it was different, wild and free. 

It wasn't it's usual neat, plastered down to his head look he sported the previous years. It now spiked up haphazardly, a few strands fell across his pale forehead.

It suited him well, she thought grudgingly and frowned at the random thought.

Really, Hermione...Eww. This was Malfoy after all, 

Draco caught her looking and asked suggestively, "See something you like, Granger?"

A dangerous shadow clouded his cool grey eyes.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Hermione, he licked his bottom lip and rasped, "Weasel, you better satisfy her proper, mate or ….. his gaze dropped to her lips...I would be happy to do it for you."

Hermione felt herself blush, purposely she looked away and stared out of the window.

For a split second, she pictured Draco's lips on hers. They looked soft and ........ A second was enough.

Argh...What the fuck did she just do? What the hell was wrong with her?

Ron and Harry were quickly on their feet, their wands raised and pointed directly at Draco's chest.

The blonde Slytherin didn't react in his usual manner, he just looked at the two Gryffindors lazily, even faking a yawn.

They heard another whoosh as Theo and Blaise took out their wands and pointed them threateningly at Ron and Harry but before Hermione could intervene Draco stepped into their compartment and moved Ron's wand away from his chest.

"Calm down, gentlemen," he calmly informed his friends with a hint of a smug smile. They exchanged a look of uncertainty and lowered their wands reluctantly.

Harry still stood his ground, Draco cocked his head to the side and leered, "I am sure you would not want to start the year by cursing the Head Boy, Potter."

The Gryffindors went silent, processing the bit of shocking news.

This maniac had to be lying, it was completely insane to make him Head Boy. After all the shite he pulled last year? No, bloody way!

Harry lowered his wand slowly, Ginny let out a snarky laugh, "Who in their right fucking mind would make you Head Boy?"

Draco shrugged, "Fuck if I know Weaselette, but you better watch yourself," he added menacingly and walked away leaving them all to stare after him.

Theo threw Luna a smile and apologetic look before he hurriedly followed his friends.

"Draco is quite handsome," Luna's comment cut through the tension like a knife through soft butter.

They all stared at her again.

Harry saw Ginny nod in agreement and nudged her in annoyance.

Ginny threw her hands in the air, "What? I might hate the slimy git, but he really is a hottie and he looks better this year too, don't you agree, Hermione?"

Ron listened intently and Hermione swallowed hard but managed to reply, "Oh, umm…I didn't really notice."

Oh, Merlin, she had noticed, maybe a bit too much to be honest, was he always that bloody fit?

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You might as well be a nun."

Hermione's cheeks turned red, Ron wrapped his arms around her and hissed, "Don't listen to her, darling," he stuck his tongue out at his sister for good measure.

* * *

They were close to Hogwarts and Hermione yawned.

Letting go of Ron's hand, she stretched and stood up, "I've got to go to the Heads compartment, " she informed her friends with next to no enthusiasm.

The fact that Malfoy was Head Boy seemed to be affecting her and not in a good way.

Hermione sighed and thought, might as well get it over with. She had to face the annoying Slytherin git at some point, not like avoiding the fucking prat was an option.

Ron squeezed her hand reassuringly, "If that lunatic gives you any trouble, let us know."

It was a sweet gesture that Ron wanted to be her Knight in shining armour, but Draco was no fool, he was second only to her in grades and an extremely talented Wizard.

She supposed, however grudgingly that Draco was the best choice for Head Boy besides Harry.

After the disturbing events that surrounded Malfoy and Voldemort, Hermione had to admit her shock at the Headmistresses decision to make him Head Boy.

Anyways, what the hell did she know? It wasn't her place to wonder. If he gave her trouble, she would deal with it maturely and responsibly.

Hermione turned to Ginny, "I'll see you later at the prefects meeting."

Ginny nodded and gave her a "you can do this" smile.

The Heads compartment was straight ahead, unconsciously fixing her shirt she stood outside and let out a frustrated groan. 

She went to slide the door open but stopped dead in her tracks.

She listened intently to the alarming noises emitting from within, but was that a pleasured moan?

Hermione's face twisted in confusion as she slowly slid the door open and a voice of pure steel bellowed, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING, GRANGER?" 

Bollocks!

she stared frozen to the spot, as Astoria Greengrass sat across a very aroused Malfoy. 

Hermione grimaced in disgust and almost gagged.

Despite her interruption, it didn't seem to deter the duo, Astoria continued to kiss Draco passionately, while his hands roamed under her school shirt.

The Head Girl in her surged forward and she asserted herself.

Ever so politely, she coughed purposely and said, "Malfoy, this isn't a cheap hotel room and if you and Astoria wish to continue, I think it would be best you find somewhere else."

She boldly stepped into the compartment and refused to budge, she defiantly ignored the death stare Malfoy gave her.

Stupid uptight cunt, he thought angrily.

Draco smirked at the fiery Gryffindor and tapped Astoria on her exposed arse.

The Slytherin girl glared at Hermione in obvious displeased at being interrupted, she gently rose and got off the ice blonde man. 

Astoria adjusted her blouse and spat, "Don't you have somewhere to be, Granger?

She continued venomously, "Just because you're an uptight virgin, doesn't mean we all have to be."

Hermione felt her cheeks redden for the third time in three hours.

The Slytherin girls comment was true but uncalled for and unnecessary.

She opened her mouth to retaliate but Malfoy cut her off, "As much as I hate to admit it, the Head Girl has a valid point."

He waved his hand and dismissed Astoria, the Slytherin girl threw Hermione a look of pure hatred before departing.

Hermione sighed, what a wonderful start.

Shaking her head, she picked up her bag to stow overhead.

The small hairs on her neck stood up to a foreign presence behind her.

What the hell was he doing?

She stiffened as his hot breath ghosted over the skin of her neck, he whispered into the shell of her ear, "You smell divine, faintly of roses and lavender." 

Hermione shuddered, he was right on the money.

Clumsily, she sidestepped the Head Boy and went to sit in the corner, far away from him.

Hermione knew what Draco was trying to do but she wouldn't give him the pleasure.

She grinned, two can play at this game, Draco Malfoy.

Draco took the seat opposite her and looked at her, he studied her every movement and mannerisms.

She tapped her fingers on the pages of the book she read, crossed her legs at the ankles and bit her lip in concentration.

The ridiculous hair, less wild and more tamed, her eyes were a pleasing shade of golden brown and she did smell good.

Her reaction to his closeness had been enjoyable, it would be easy to get under her skin and rattle the Gryffindor Saint.

He broke the silence, "Never thought you would stoop so low to date that loser, even you can do better than him."

Take the bait Hermione, come on! Draco thought excitedly.

Hermione ignored him purposely; she would be the bigger person.

She felt him lean in, Merlin, what now? Hermione thought and moved back as far as possible.

His face was inches away from hers, she could see the swirl of unrest in his pupils. "Are you really a virgin, Granger? Is Weasley that bad?"

Keep calm, Hermione, she silently advised herself....keep calm, be the better person but her temper got the better of her and she snapped.

The absolute rotten excuse of a man, but she refused to give him the satisfaction.

She spoke with mock sweetness, "Malfoy, I don't know how you possibly made Head Boy."

Fixing him with a look she added angrily, "But my sex life is not your concern."

Draco laughed, "Lack of sex life you mean."

Laughing to himself, he settled back into the seat and stared out of the window.

The picturesque view was pleasing.

They sat in silence until the train came to a halt.

Hermione kept aside her book and went to retrieve her bag, the train gave a sudden jerk causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards with the heavy bag.

Draco caught her easily, held her against his firm chest and teased, "You okay there, Granger? You look a little flustered."

Why did he have to smell so good!? The ferret smelt amazing, Hermione quickly tore herself from his grasp and marched out without a backward glance.

Hiding a smirk, Draco followed the uptight Gryffindor. This year might be bloody eventful after all!

Theo and Blaise studied Draco, as he watched Granger put her hand through Weaslette's.

They chatted in their girlish way up the stone ancient staircase which led the way to the Great Hall.

"What are you playing at, mate?" Blaise asked curiously but amused.

Draco looked at his oldest friend and replied innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Theo joined in and moved his hand across the air, "Bullshit, you've got that look in your eyes, I can practically see the fun times."

Draco looked at the Hall ahead and took a deep breath, he hesitated before going in.

Students moved around him, few threw him looks of suspicion, Hermione looked at him briefly while she instructed First Years to form a line.

He hadn't expected to come back.

Hell! he hadn't expected to be welcomed back and that too as Head Boy.

Blaise touched his shoulder, "Look to the future mate, let the fucking past die, we got your back."

Theo pretended to cry, "I am so overcome with emotion right now, I just want to hug you, Draco."

Draco ducked out of his friend's hug, "Touch me and you will die."

He took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair and entered the Great Hall.

This year would be better, he would make a difference.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> This really is the most interesting ship to write about.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Two!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

"Ah, Miss Granger! we've been waiting for you," McGonagall greeted in her stern voice, gesturing to the chair next to the Slytherin prat.

Hermione hated that Malfoy had come before her.

He slouched over the chair, hair falling across his pale face, watching in amusement as she took her seat.

"Finally broke free from the disgusting flubberworm?" He asked amused, hoping to get a rise out of her.

She was about to fire back when McGonagall silenced them with a stern look.

She brought her fingers together and advised, "Now, I want these petty differences to be put aside, Mr Malfoy, you and Miss Granger must work together as Head Boy and Girl."

"Whilst setting an example for the younger students," McGonagall explained calmly hoping against hope that they would get along.

Draco rolled his eyes exasperatedly, was the old bat for real?

Did she actually fucking believe that he was going to buddy up with Granger and act all peachy?

No fucking way! He could not stand Granger and the rest of the impulsive morons she called friends.

"The both of you will be sharing a dormitory," McGonagall informed next looking for a piece of parchment with the password to their dorm.

He snapped out of his daze and asked louder than he intended, "EXCUSE ME?" 

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Mr Malfoy do you have a problem?"

He sputtered angrily, "Bloody hell I do, I am not sharing living quarters with a Gryffindor maniac."

Hermione was indignant and quick to defend, "As if I want to live with a Death Eater wannabe."

You Slytherin prat, she thought to herself!

He was about to retaliate when McGonagall raised her hand and silenced them both, "ENOUGH"

The Headmistress massaged the bridge of her nose and sighed, "This is not up for debate if you two have a problem with it, by all means, hand over your badges."

Draco sank further into the chair and Hermione purposely averted her gaze and stared at the cupboard full of trophies. 

When none of them moved, McGonagall cleared her throat, "It's settled then, please head to your dorm and be here by seven am tomorrow with the prefects to discuss the way forward." 

She waved her hand to dismiss them, pulled a parchment towards her and started to write.

Hermione pushed past Draco and made her way to the Head's dorm, he watched her stalk away with an amused expression.

Outside the large wooden door, Hermione took out the parchment with the password and almost whispered it.

The door unlocked at once, excitedly she pushed it open and entered the large living space.

Hands on hip she looked around and smiled, it was quite cosy and pretty.

They had a small kitchen with basic needs, a large study table, two sofas and a few bean bags. Jammed with books and magazines a large shelf decorated the wall by the window.

Hermione smiled to herself and looked around the space they would be sharing for the next year.

She practically ran to her room to find all her belongings had already been brought up and the decoration in the room was just to her liking.

She plopped down on the bed and looked around in awe.

The room was bright with red and yellow lamps, paintings of flowers, a soft yellow wallpaper, a huge Gryffindor banner and the bed had plenty of pillows in various colours.

There was a door to her right and she assumed it would be the bathroom.

She jumped to her feet and opened the door. A gasp escaped her lips, it was massive with a large shower cubicle and jacuzzi to the side.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and squealed, the bubble baths and long showers she would have.

A voice startled her and she jumped out of her skin, "You impress easily, Granger, have you never seen a bathroom before?"

He muttered under his breath, "Weasley would die of shock."

Draco looked around the bathroom lazily from the doorway to his room, "Looks like we are sharing the bathroom."

He smirked and purposely let his eyes rove over her body, he licked his lip and winked, "That should be fun."

Hermione went towards him in anger but Draco grabbed across the waist and pulled her into his room.

His face was dangerously close to hers and despite the abruptness, she held her own.

Looking him directly in the eyes, Hermione hissed, "Let's get something straight, I would not sleep with you if the human race depended on it."

Draco let out a sarcastic laugh and tugged on her hair, "You have no idea what you're missing, pet."

She struggled out of his grasp and did a quick look around his room, it was very modern and elegant, everything down to the lamp was either black, silver or green.

The bed he had was far larger than hers, with expensive silk bedding compared to her basic cotton.

His voice cut into her thoughts, "Let's set some fucking ground rules since I have to see your pathetic face every day."

Crossing her arms across her chest, she eyed him in annoyance and spat, "Go on, Malfoy."

Draco took a step back and leaned against the mahogany study desk and eyed her intently.

He cleared his throat and hissed, "I don't want to see you snogging that Weasel fucker every time I walk into the dorm."

He added spitefully, "Take whatever the hell you want to do inside your fucking room."

Hermione waited for him to continue but he stared at her expecting a reply.

Quite surprised by his only term, she nodded and fired back, "Fine, Malfoy."

She cocked her head to the side and grinned, "As long as you keep your conquests to your room because I'm well aware of your roam a cock and I don't want random girls loitering around the common room."

Draco glared at the fiery Gryffindor, "Just stay the fuck out of my way, Granger, and let's speak if and only when required."

Hermione huffed, turned on her heel, and yelled over her shoulder, "Fine by me, Malfoy!"

"FUCK!" He yelled after her bushy hair disappeared from his line of sight.

* * *

It was early.

Hermione had always been an early riser.

Already dressed, she adjusted her hair.

Her wild hair had somewhat tamed itself with age, ever so grateful for that, she pulled it back and into a high ponytail.

Draco watched the shapely girl from the shadows of his room.

He took her in intently while she attended to her hair, it calmed him to watch her movements.

The muscles on her neck rippled, the school shirt hugged waist snugly and her breasts were perky and bounced with her every movement.

He hadn't noticed that before, it was a disturbing thought, he shook his head and willed such thoughts away.

She had forgotten to lock the door, probably oblivious to his existence but it gave him a front seat view of her getting ready.

It was time to have a little fun with the Gryffindor Princess.

Draco smirked, stripped down and tied a towel around his waist. It hung on loosely on his hips, one false move and it would fall unceremoniously to the floor.

He worked out religiously to keep his Seeker physique toned and fit. It was appealing or so he had been told by more women than he could count.

Draco watched Hermione move and sway her hips.

His cocked his head to the side and his eyes moved in time with the sensual movement of her hips. Bloody hell, did she always have that gorgeous arse?

The years had changed her and despite the frumpy uniform, only an idiot wouldn't be able to see the beauty she possessed.

He shook his head again and walked boldly into the bathroom and asked innocently, "Are you done, Granger?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin, she turned to face him and wished she hadn't.

She nearly choked on her words, "Umm...yes almost."

Her eyes roved over his body shamelessly.

Snickering, he ignored her and grasped the knot in readiness to drop his towel.

She stared at the towel rooted to the spot, she wondered if the rumours based on his cock were true. 

Draco bit back a laugh and mused, "Granger, can you please piss off or would you rather stay while I shower?" 

Her cheeks turned flaming red, throwing him a last look of contempt, she quickly fled the bathroom.

She heard him mock her, "I could use the company, I always prefer a woman to rub my back."

* * *

When Draco entered the Headmistresses office, he saw the prefects already standing around McGonagall's desk with Hermione.

They all seemed to be holding on to a piece of parchment and reading it as if their very lives depended on it.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, Draco ignored her and took the parchment that McGonagall offered.

It was a list of events, patrol rosters and schedules for the various classes.

McGonagall started to speak, "So, we will be starting this year with a Ball."

She added confidently, "This is solely to revive the fallen spirits of the students and for everyone to interact with students of the various school Houses." 

There was an exciting buzz, and everyone nodded in agreement, they seemed to be quite taken by the idea.

Draco rolled his eyes; this doddering old maid was going to have them all mix and mingle.

Fucking awesome!

"How you go about it and execute, I leave solely up to you, Head Girl and Boy," McGonagall concluded looking at Draco and Hermione a tad bit sternly.

Oh wonderful, absolutely bloody wonderful!

Hermione nodded in agreement "Of course, Professor, you can count on us."

Draco bit back a nasty remark, the little kiss arse.

Taking charge, she turned to address everyone in the room including the sulking idiotic Head Boy.

"Shall we all meet in the Heads dorm after classes? Hermione asked the prefects and looked over at Draco, "Are you okay with that?"

He threw her a look of surprise, she had actually asked his fucking opinion.

Caught off guard, he replied quickly, "Yeah whatever, that sounds fine, Granger," Hermione nodded with a small smile.

Everyone made their way out of McGonagall's office chatting excitedly among themselves about the ball, they parted ways to attend the day's classes.

McGonagall let out a sigh and stared after the group.

"Something troubling you, Minerva?" The portrait of Severus Snape asked.

"I do hope they don't end up killing each other," she replied sadly.

"I do feel Mr Malfoy has a lot to offer and if anyone can bring that out, it will be Miss Granger," Dumbledore's portrait weighed in, "Let's have some faith," he added cheerfully.

The portrait of Severus Snape looked anything but hopeful.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione arranged drinks and snacks when Draco came out of his room.

The infuriating woman seemed to have everything under control, she attempted to lift the bean bags.

He watched in amusement, wondering why she just didn't use her wand.

Unable to control himself, he asked, "Why the hell don't you use your wand?"

She seemed embarrassed like she had forgotten the existence of it.

Sheepishly pulling it out of a pair of bright pink shorts, she waved it and everything fell to place at once.

"See, wasn't that easier?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Trying not to look at her white figure-hugging t-shirt, he closed the distance between them and asked, "What do you need me to do, Granger?"

Hands on hip, she looked around and surveyed the area; it was all done.

Before Hermione could answer, there was a loud knock at the door, and Draco jogged over to open it.

Ginny, Luna, Justin, Michael, Pansy and a few others came into the common room laughing and talking among themselves.

They all picked a place to sit, settled down and grabbed at the snacks.

After about three hours and much deliberation, they decided on a theme, music, food and decoration.

Hermione was shocked to discover that Malfoy when not being an enormous knob was quite easy to work with and had interesting and fun ideas to boot.

He probably knew a thing or two about throwing a party, his family held functions all the time.

It was getting pretty late so after delegating tasks to the assigned teams Hermione dismissed the prefects.

She let out a sigh of exhaustion after everyone left.

Draco drawled, "Well, that went well."

"It did, thank you!" She replied enthusiastically.

He raised a questioning eyebrow, "Why the hell are you thanking me?"

Merlin, he was infuriating, she rolled her eyes at him and purposely walked away.

He stared after her, stormed into his room and banged the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUIDDITCH! 
> 
> I always figured Malfoy to be a great Seeker. Just my opinion! Makes for an interesting character trait. :)
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Three!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Quidditch season was upon them and the whole school was in an absolute uproar.

Hermione hardly got to see Ginny, Harry, Ron and Malfoy since they were practising nonstop for the upcoming matches.

Why she added Malfoy to the list was beyond her!

It was probably because they lived together and she was getting used to seeing the twat daily, he usually scowled when he saw her and she had gotten extremely talented at ignoring him.

The competition was FIERCE and she had her work cut out for her, many fights broke out among the houses in anticipation of the upcoming matches.

Quidditch was always such a big deal but as far as Hermione was concerned, it was blown way out of proportion.

Besides, she hated flying and never stepped foot on a bloody broom.

In her world, brooms were for sweeping and not flying about the place at breakneck speed.

She sat in her dorm, with a cup of tea and book on her lap, as the cheers erupted once again from the stadium, looked like Malfoy had caught the snitch sealing a Slytherin win.

Hermione could not help but think that next to Harry, Malfoy was possibly the best Seeker in school.

He certainly looked sexy as fuck in his Quidditch robes.

Er...again with the picturing of his taut muscles and firm body.

Covering her head with the book she was reading, Hermione slid down the seat.

She only took an active interest in Quidditch if it involved her House or Harry, Ginny and Ron but beyond that, she was just not bothered.

Her friends were at the current match, apparently studying the competition Harry confided in her.

As long as Harry was Captain and Seeker, Gryffindor would win.

She had forgotten the last time Gryffindor lost a match.

Harry and Ginny were bloody brilliant, and Ron was a decent keeper.

Hermione thought back fondly to Ron's keeper tryout, he had been so nervous.

Cormac Mclaggen tried out as well, sending Ron's already bundled nerves into overdrive.

To be fair Cormac was the better keeper, but his attitude had been bloody awful and for once Hermione had done the worst and used magic to cheat.

Placing a Confundus charm on the arrogant Gryffindor that been fairly easy, Cormac had no idea what hit him when he missed the last goal.

Ron made the team and everyone was happy.

Reluctantly, she also remembered the brief fling with Cormac and frowned at her awful lack of judgement.

He was a good looking bloke and conceited arsehole to boot, she lost interest fast.

Completely immersed in her daydreaming and listening to the cheering from the Quidditch pitch, she nearly jumped out of her skin at the loud bang of the dorm door closing.

Draco was caked in mud, his hair plastered to his head, his Quidditch robes were drenched with water but there was something else.

Hermione's eyes travelled with him while he hurriedly walked around the common room searching for something.

Blood! She gasped with the realization.

Quickly getting up, she went up to him and tried to speak.

Urgently, he opened the cupboards in their small kitchen and cursed out loud when he failed to locate whatever he was looking for.

"Malfoy, you're bleeding!" Hermione exclaimed in shock.

Draco gave her an exhausted look and said sarcastically, "Well done, Granger, they don't call you the brightest witch of our age for nothing."

He looked paler than usual.

Staggering he held onto the counter with one hand to steady himself while with the other he held onto his side and groaned loudly.

The caring good witch in Hermione went out to the man before her, she approached him once again and he almost collapsed onto her.

He was too large for her to manage so using her wand she muttered a spell and hurried up to him.

She put her arm around his waist and helped him gently to the couch.

Draco held onto his side and the blood dripped through his fingers onto the couch.

Hermione looked at him in alarm and said hurriedly, "I'm going to go get Madam Pomfrey."

Draco held onto her wrist, his long fingers encircled it easily, "No, just help me clean the wound, Granger, it's just a scratch."

Oh! she highly doubted that.

She returned to his side and bent down to assess the damaged area.

He took off his Quidditch robes and t-shirt, she watched his bare body, his muscles convulsed with the wound at his side.

Stupid bloody Quidditch.

Hermione gently took Draco's gloved hand off the bloody mess to see the extent of his injury and let out a sigh of relief.

He was right, it wasn't all bad, she could fix it.

Rushing into her room, she grabbed the bottle of Dittany that she always kept handy just in case.

Having friends like Harry and Ron taught her to always be prepared.

Draco groaned in pain as she hurried up to him.

She rolled her eyes, the big blooming baby.

Taking his hand off the wound again, she gingerly placed her palm on one side and with her small fingers held the wound open to apply Dittany.

Her fingers trembled as it came in contact with his skin and he let out another groan.

Hermione shot him a look of concern, "Careful, Granger, I might actually think you care," he teased and winced in pain.

Closing his eyes, he took in and enjoyed her soft hands on him.

The open wound magically began to heal itself and his breathing returned to normal.

He let out a deep breath, stood up and moved his arms from side to side, he flexed his muscles and eyed the cut, the opening was now a thin dry red scar.

Draco smiled at her, "Thanks, Granger."

And added sarcastically, "You are useful at times."

Hermione threw him a look of disgust, "A simple thank you will suffice, Malfoy."

"How about a kiss?" he asked eagerly but she stepped back hurriedly and almost tripped over the couch in her haste to get away.

Letting out a laugh, Draco jogged into his room and closed the door.

Hermione took out her wand with trembling fingers and nervously cleaned the bloody mess he left in his wake.

Once inside the room, Draco ran his fingers along the healed wound and a smile touched his lips.

Granger was a good person and a damn talented witch, she was better than most people he had ever met.

He had to admire her skills as a witch, she was something else and when she touched him, he groaned out loud.

Her fingers were so bloody soft, thank Merlin, she thought it was out of pain.

Draco cleared his head and thought back to the match, he always felt his best up there on his broom and besides Potter, no one else came close to his Seeking skills.

Bitterly he thought about how Potter managed to beat him every single time and as Slytherin Captain, it pissed him off to no end.

Just once he wanted to fucking beat The Chosen One.

His mouth twisted, he owed the Ravenclaw Beater a vote of thanks for his injury, he'd take care of it tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun chapter! Hope everyone likes it too. :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Four!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Two weeks to the ball, Ginny cornered Hermione after Arithmancy class with a crazy look on her face and her usually neat red hair in disarray.

Hermione held her books up in defence and asked cautiously, "What's up, Gin?"

Ginny had a wild look in her eyes and her whole demeanour was rather terrifying.

She stepped closer to Hermione and squealed excitedly, "SHOPPING!" A few students standing close to him jumped and eyed them suspiciously.

"We need new dresses for the ball," Ginny explained further and Hermione visibly relaxed.

Well, the redhead had her there, she thought, she desperately needed a nice new dress.

Besides, she wanted to shake things up, step out of her comfort zone and wear something sexy and daring.

Her only female best friend was the perfect person to help make that a reality.

"Sure, Gin, this weekend lets hop over to Hogsmeade," Hermione replied, suddenly excited at the prospect.

Ginny linked her arm through hers and beamed, "My thoughts exactly."

**********************

Hermione fell into a pattern around Draco, at least he wasn't being a complete prat.

They usually ignored each other or he stared at her intently enough to make her flee to her room.

Draco did, however, have a long line of women at his door, a new one practically every other day and the only repeat was Astoria.

It was near torture to have to endure these girls gush and swoon over him like he was something special.

Just the other day, he caught her looking and raised an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, she proceeded to show him a disgusted throwing up face with elaborate actions.

He laughed and continued to snog the living daylights out of Astoria.

Grudgingly, they tolerated each other's existence.

The weekend came fast and the girls were glad.

The demanding nature of their last year at Hogwarts took its toll on even the brightest of witches and wizards.

Homework and coursework had them up till late into the night, even the meticulous Head Girl was exhausted.

Draco grimaced, pushed her papers around and asked in shock, "How can you study so much?"

Hermione ignored him, her nose buried in books, she concentrated on the passage.

Shaking his head in bewilderment at the creature Granger was, he exited the dorm.

**********************

Ginny and Hermione walked along the streets of Hogsmeade hand in hand admiring the many dresses put on display.

They went into their usual store, and Wendy greeted them cheerfully, "Heard about the Ball darlings, we have some stunning new designs."

The girls squealed in delight, Ginny was the first to find her dress after three tries, it was a light purple off-shoulder dress that flowed to the ground.

Hermione gushed, "You look absolutely gorgeous, Harrys going to love it."

Ginny made a face and grinned mischievously, "I have to love it before he does, and I really do."

She did a quick twirl and asked, "So, have you found yours?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not yet, I'll keep looking."

She didn't find the perfect dress at the store, they walked around and kept looking until she spotted it on a store dummy, it grabbed her fancy at once.

Grabbing Ginny's hand, Hermione ran towards the store.

It was a black and white short dress that stopped just above the knees with an exquisite

Sleeveless, with a high neck halter and daring full open back, the top was intricately done with black lace and it looked classy and elegant but also, had a certain dangerous appeal to it.

It was perfect, Hermione did a turn and came out to show Ginny.

Her hands went to her face and Ginny squealed, "Oh, wow, Mi!"

She added enthusiastically, "You look sexy, you have to buy it."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Satisfied with their purchases, they went over to get a bite to eat at The Three Broomsticks.

Ginny bit into her sandwich and asked curiously, "Come on, what's it like living with Malfoy?"

"Exciting!" came the smooth reply from behind them.

"Good afternoon, Granger, Girl Weasel," Draco drawled lazily, his eyes sparkling in the sun.

They looked over their shoulders, Draco, Blaise and Theo were standing behind them and scanning the room for a table.

Theo seemed to be carrying and balancing a lot of packages, in the blink of an eye, they crashed to the ground and littered the floor.

"Bugger!" Theo cried as he bent to pick up the stuff.

Nobody paid him much attention.

Hermione looked at the Slytherin trio and noticed how different the three men were.

They were all handsome in their own right but so different in looks.

Of course, Draco was in a league of his own but the other two boys had a certain charm and air about them.

Blaise with his hypnotic eyes, smooth skin and tall lean built made him quite popular among the ladies.

Theo with his dirty blonde hair and tall lanky frame made him pleasing to look at but it was his quick wit that kept him interesting.

He was the undisputed funny one of the group and could be counted on to either defuse a tense situation or create one with his witty and sarcastic jokes.

Draco brushed Hermione's shoulder lightly with his fingers as they passed by and an involuntarily shudder went down her spine.

The boys walked away from the girls, settled into an empty table on the other side of the room and ordered Firewhisky and butterbeer.

The girls were having a good time, chatting and devouring delicious plates of fish and chips.

Hermione and Ginny spoke about Harry, Ron and Luna's new fascination with yet another make-believe magical creature and also looked back to study Blaise.

He was good looking, Parvati had good taste.

Parvati confided in them that she recently started to develop feelings for Blaise after their shared Transfiguration class.

Hermione loved spending time with Ginny and the deeper they got into their conversation, they could hear the hearty laughter from the Slytherin boys.

Theo was doing an impression that looked a lot like Professor Flitwick, Draco laughed hard and Blaise doubled over with laughter.

Hermione stared at the blonde Slytherin with an amused expression.

She hardly ever heard Malfoy laugh and it tickled her senses, it was a nice, pleasing sound.

Ginny finished her butterbeer and they got up to leave, "Byeee Girls!" Theo's drunken voice trailed after them.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and caught Draco's eyes on her.

**********************

Back inside the comfort of the dorm, she cuddled on the couch and nursed a hot chocolate.

Hermione saw Draco enter and without going straight to his room like he normally did, he sat down on the bean bag in front of her and closed his eyes.

This might be the best time to ask him about Blaise, she thought to herself.

Hermione put aside her book and plucked up the courage to ask.

She cleared her throat, "Malfoy?"

His eyes were still closed but he muttered, "Hmm…."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked rather timidly and out of character.

His eyes flew open, he stretched his long legs and sat up a bit straighter.

He took in her nervous state and frowned, "If it's not some annoying bloody shite, yeah sure go ahead and ask."

Draco watched her closely, why the hell was she so anxious?

Hermione crossed her legs, tied her hair up in a bun and quizzed, "Does Blaise have a girlfriend and er..what kind of girls does he like?"

What the fuck! Did Granger just ask about his sodding best friend?

He played it cool, "Why do you ask, Granger, sick of Weasel shit already?"

She hesitated and looked away, "No, it's for a friend of mine."

Bullshit!

Draco shot to his feet and hissed, "Do you have a fucking crush on my best friend?"

Before she could respond, he stalked off with a final cruel, "Well, you're not his type."

The absolute arrogance of Malfoy was staggering.

Why was he so angry?

Even if she did like Blaise, what the hell was it to him?

Draco closed the door behind him and threw a book at the wall, his behaviour disappointed him greatly.

**********************

The day of the ball was upon them and Hermione stood in front of the mirror, she wore very little makeup.

It wasn't needed, she had clear skin minus the freckles and only opted for natural colours to emphasise her cheekbones.

Using a Muggle invention on her hair called a straightening iron, she let her hair fell in straight short waves around her face and down her back.

The dress fit well around the neck; it hugged her figure, leaving the whole back exposed. She stepped into high heels and did a final turn before heading out the door.

She caught sight of her reflection and grinned, she looked good and felt bloody awesome

Draco stood in the middle of the common room fixing a cufflink on his black shirt.

The cufflinks were a gift from his mother.

Miniature versions of the Slytherin house symbol with an intricately carved white gold snake with emerald eyes.

He wore it with all his dress shirts but they were simply not cooperating tonight.

Fast losing his patience with the stubborn cufflinks, he swore, "Fuck this!"

The sound of high heels distracted him and he looked up annoyed, he did a double-take and stared openly.

Time stood still.

Draco froze, transfixed and not daring to look away in case she disappeared.

He knew he must have looked absolutely mental just staring at her but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

His grey orbs took in her curves, her hair, her smooth creamy skin and long legs.

Merlin, she looked exquisite, he swallowed hard, his trousers felt uncomfortable and he shifted his weight to allow some freedom.

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried in alarm.

Draco snapped back to attention and asked through a daze, "Hmm...what?"

Hermione smoothed down her dress and frowned, "Why are you staring at me?'

"Do I look that bad?" She asked genuinely curious but also partially afraid.

He adapted a sneer, "Grow up, Granger! You look fine."

"At least for a fugly Gryffindor," he shot back insultingly and tried his best to cover up the idiotic way he reacted.

He braved another look at her, Granger looked beyond beautiful.

Hermione bit back a nasty remark, he was such an a fucking prat.

A gorgeous prat, she had to admit grudgingly.

He had gone with his signature all-black ensemble.

Seriously, how many ways could you wear the same colour and come up looking so unbelievably sexy every time?

Apparently, Malfoy did.

He looked absolutely sexalious, if that was even a word.

Hermione bit her lip unconsciously and let her eyes devour him whole.

His husky voice was laced with wanting, "Granger, if you bite your lip like that while looking at me, I'm going to take you into my room and bend you over the table."

The serious remark cut through her rather steamy thoughts.

Blushing, she quickly turned to leave and wondered if there was any truth to his threat.

As Head boy and Head girl, they had to be there early to make sure everything was done and in their proper place.

The prefects would have already gone to the Great Hall, Hermione was almost out of the door when Draco cursed out loud.

She threw her head back and sighed.

Merlin, What now?

"Blast this tie!" He groaned and pulled the silk material from under his collar.

Everything was determined to fuck up his life tonight.

Hermione rolled her eyes and closes the distance between them.

Draco studied the petite frame in front of him curiously, he mentally counted the number of freckles on her nose, they resembled tiny blobs of chocolate.

She reached to touch the collar of his expensive shirt, he took a step back hesitantly and muttered, "What the hell are you doing, Granger?"

"Just shut up and hold still," Hermione shot back irritated and impatient.

Draco watched closely, as Hermione's fingers raised the collar and placed the tie in its rightful place.

He had been so intently focused on her face, he hardly realized that he had bent for better access.

Merlin, she smelled heavenly! Slightly of lavender and roses.

Faced scrunched up in concentration, Hermione expertly tied the knot, brought it to the centre and tightened it before releasing him.

Draco felt the Windsor knot under his fingers, it was perfect.

She hadn't even used her wand, just used her small fingers to work her own brand of magic.

Their fingers brushed against each other and they both took a step back.

She looked away first, breaking their intense eye contact and he mumbled a quick, "Thank you."

Hiding the smile that lit up her face, she left the dorm leaving the door open for him to follow.

Pretty Gryffindor in front and sexy Slytherin right behind her, he itched to steal a kiss against the cool stone wall of the castle but thought it was a horrible idea.

They heard the loud chatter come from within the Great Hall, students dressed in their finest made their way down the stairs and towards the festivities.

The Great Hall looked amazing, their theme Unity had been a great idea, it had a profound meaning.

The whole place was decorated using the school house colours, and rows of food and beverage were arranged to the left.

Draco and Hermione did a quick look around, satisfied they shared a warm happy smile.

Professor McGonagall headed their way and declared proudly, "Everything, looks wonderful, good job, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy."

She looked around, greeted a few students and said, "And before I forget, it would be prudent if the prefects and Heads take to the dance floor first."

The Headmistress told them offhandedly while looking over their heads at the Professors who gathered near the entrance.

"Oh, is that really necessary?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yeah, no problem, Professor," Draco replied quietly and looked away distracted.

They answered at the same time and McGonagall looked at them curiously.

She smiled and turning to Hermione asked impatiently, "Thank you, Mr Malfoy, I trust it won't be an issue, Miss Granger?"

"Of course not, Professor, no problem at all," Hermione replied keeping her eyes fixed on Malfoy.

The ice blonde had agreed way too easily, it was so unlike him, that it was downright bloody unnerving.

No snarky comment, nothing.

She tried to read his face, but it didn't give out a damn thing. He simply stared past her head with his hands in his pockets and grinned.

Hermione felt a hard slap on her back, "Damn Granger, you clean up good," Theo said, with an admiring look and low whistle, "Save a dance for me," he requested boldly.

Draco glared at Theo, Astoria snaked her hands around the fuming blonde and kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the Slytherin girl, she reeked of desperation and it repulsed her.

Taking the opportunity to approach Blaise, she went to stand by him, touched his arm and requested politely, "If time permits, will you come by our table?"

Blaise was clearly shocked but very intrigued.

Granger was an intelligent and pretty woman, he nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, Granger, I will definitely come by later on."

Hermione gave him a small encouraging smile.

Draco eyed the exchange frustratedly and gave her the death stare he was so famous for; she simply shrugged and turned away.

He almost took a step towards them when small hands cupped his face and kissed him.

Hermione stared at Astoria Greengrass kissing him, she had seen them tongue wrestling many times, so, why was this time different? Why did her heart ache?

Beginning to feel uncomfortable around all the Slytherins and taking the slurping noises as her cue to get out of there, she went in search of her friends.

The minute Granger was out of earshot, Draco broke free from Astoria, pushed her away and rounded on Blaise, "What the fuck did Granger want?"

Blaise threw him a funny look, "Steady on, mate, she just asked me to stop by their table later on."

He looked at the fiery Head girl walking towards the Gryffindors and frowned.

What the fuck was she up to?

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna commandeered the table closest to the dance floor and Hermione waved at them cheerfully.

Ron hugged her tightly and ran his fingers down her bareback suggestively.

"You look great," he gushed running hungry eyes over her body. She grimaced, took a step back and scrunched up her nose.

The stench of Firewhisky was strong on his breath, she took a step back and eyed her boyfriend disapprovingly.

Locking eyes with Ginny, she asked irritated, "Has he been drinking?"

Ginny threw her brother a cold look, "Yeah, they started in the common room."

Harry glanced over at Ron and frowned, his best friend needed a good talking too.

Hermione smacked her forehead and asked curiously, "The Heads and prefects have to sort of open the dance floor, who do you fancy a dance with?"

Ginny groaned, thought for a bit and replied, "I guess Michael's fine, at least he won't try to grab my arse, what about you?"

Hermione felt her gaze shift to the Slytherins gathered near the beverage table.

"Malfoy," she almost whispered like it was a sin.

Ginny gasped, "Oh bloody hell! No way! Is that why he's staring at you?"

Staring at you? What in the world?

Perplexed, Hermione followed Ginny's gaze to find Draco glaring at her in anger.

She shuddered at the intensity in his penetrating grey eyes, what had she done to deserve that look?

Ron's hand around her waist tightened, he pulled her close to him and ran another finger down her back.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she broke free from his touch and went to sit next to Harry.

Parvati also joined them and to Hermione's annoyance, Lavender plopped down next to Ron and refused to budge.

The fucking bint batted her ridiculous eyelashes at him, who thrived on the attention he was receiving.

Parvati leaned closer to Ginny and Hermione and whispered, "He looks so dangerously sexy, doesn't he?"

Ginny nodded her approval at once and grinned.

"I thought you had a thing for Blaise, I asked him to stop by our table later on," Hermione told Parvati excitedly.

Parvati blushed, "Thanks, but I was talking about Malfoy right now."

Hermione turned to look at him, Astoria was firmly by his side trying to assert herself into his life shamelessly.

She couldn't shake his strong, masculine smell from earlier, it felt like his glorious smell had taken up permanent residency inside her nose.

He flooded her senses, overpowering each one. She wasn't overly pleased with her defiant reaction to it.

Once everyone settled in, McGonagall made a brief speech about unity and the way forward without prejudice.

She kindly went on to thank the committee for organizing such a great event.

The band started up their first song, the prefects had already moved towards the dance floor and Hermione's heart started to flutter as Malfoy started to come towards her.

He buttoned his jacket, slicked back his hair and grinned, oh hell! Here we go, she thought.

Pushing back her chair at once, Hermione got up, rushed over and met him halfway before he reached their table.

The last thing she wanted was to defuse a confrontation between the Head boy and her jealous boyfriend.

Ron's eyes narrowed to mere slits, he carefully watched as Malfoy lead Hermione onto the dance floor, twirling her once before they got to the middle.

Draco took her hand nervously and screamed at his inner thoughts.

Get a grip, you idiot! She is just another bloody girl.

No, she was anything but another girl.

Tenderly placing one hand on her waist, Draco pulled Hermione closer to his body and she let out an involuntary whimper.

His smell was messing with her again.

With the other, he entwined his fingers through her and she placed her free trembling hand on his shoulder.

Draco sensed her tension and teased gently, "Relax, Granger, I don't bite."

He rasped, "Unless you ask me too."

Hermione swallowed hard, she needed a glass of water or anything to lubricate her dry throat.

Merlin, he was standing so close! What the hell was wrong with her? That bloody intoxicating smell.

Dammit! She was too tantalizing.

Putting caution to the wind, he moved his hand to the small of her back, his fingertips danced across her bare skin.

The intimate gesture sent tiny shockwaves throughout her already trembling body and another small whimper escaped her lips.

Draco watched her intently, her eyelashes were lowered and in each other's arms, they moved in rhythm to the music.

He bent down slowly to whisper in her ear, "You look beautiful."

His lips barely grazed her ear lobe and Hermione's knees almost gave out.

Twirling her once again, he pulled her up against his body and once more she leaned in willingly.

Merlin and all the God's above, she was lost! Her body was betraying her mercilessly.

She felt her hand move from his shoulder to go around his neck.

Draco tensed at her touch on the back of his neck, her fingers lightly touched his hair and caressed it gently.

Hermione looked into his eyes refusing to back down, he stared back mesmerized and fucking confused.

She could have sworn, he almost bent to kiss her, but the song ended, and Astoria made her presence known, "Let him go, Mudblood!"

Hermione stepped back reluctantly, glared at the Slytherin girl and warned menacingly, "I am the Head Girl and if you dare call me that again, you will find yourself in big trouble."

In anger, she was about to step away when Draco grasped her wrist and pulled her back, he boldly raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles.

Astoria stared at him in disbelief and humiliation, how dare they embarrass her like this!

The filthy Mudblood would pay dearly.

Hermione backed away slowly from the dancefloor, she bumped into a couple and apologized.

Rubbing her hand and area where Draco's lips touched, she sat down and stared at her heated flesh.

She swallowed hard, the sensation of his lips on her body, no matter how brief or small had awakened something dangerous in her.

Harry and Ginny sat down next to her, laughing and giving each other quick pecks of affection.

Ron was nowhere to be found and thankfully no one noticed what happened on the dancefloor except a whimsical and very observant Luna.

The quirky blonde eyed her through long eyelashes and smiled.

Still rubbing her knuckles, Hermione looked up and was met with Luna's curious yet knowing gaze.

The intelligent Ravenclaw smiled at her knowingly.

Ron appeared out of nowhere, the stench had steadily increased, put his arms around Hermione and dragged her to the dance floor.

Hours went by and despite their distance, Hermione felt her gaze drift to where Draco was.

Hands in his pockets, he locked eyes with her and ran his hand through his fine hair.

Everyone was having a great time and she felt incredibly lightheaded.

It was bloody strange, she thought swaying dangerously.

She had not drunk anything expect pumpkin juice and butterbeer, she was sure of it.

So, what the hell was going on?

After doing another inspection of the hall, Ron joined Hermione by the buffet table and asked desperately, "You okay, darling? You want to get out of here." h

He had been coming on strong throughout the night and she was exhausted trying to keep him in his place. She was getting really tired of him pushing her all the time.

"No Ron, I cannot leave, McGonagall will have my head," she told him firmly for the millionth time.

Letting out a frustrated groan, he stormed off leaving her to her thoughts.

Ron had been livid at the dance she shared with Head boy and no matter how much she tried to explain that it was McGonagall's idea, he was convinced Malfoy wanted to bed her.

Ginny and Harry joined her and looked over her in concern, "Hermione, I think you need to call it a night."

Brushing them off, she got to her feet and replied, "No, really I'm fine." What she needed was some fresh air, the air inside the hall was suffocating.

She almost stumbled out of the entrance, went down the stairs and took in a deep breath.

The fresh air felt amazing against her skin, it filled her lungs but went straight to her head.

Draco's eyes followed the departing Head girl, Astoria was beginning to piss the living daylights out of him, she hung onto him like a protective girlfriend.

Blaise tried to calm the situation by asking the clingy girl to dance and Theo was deep in conversation with Lovegood.

He had been completely off in his assumption that Hermione liked Blaise, apparently, it was the Patil who had a crush on him.

He sighed in relief, much to his annoyance. Why did he care who Granger liked?

He did, however, know, that he would've kissed her on the dancefloor if Astoria had not interrupted them.

That small revelation frightened the living fuck out of him.

Draco had followed Hermione's movements for most of the night.

Stalker much, Malfoy? Why the fuck was she heading outside?

Without hesitation, he followed her and found her moments later with a stupid bloody grin on her face.

"Granger, what the fuck are you doing outside? It's freezing!" He scolded, irritated that she was outside without a jacket.

He quickly slipped his off and draped it around her shoulders.

Blurry eyed, she turned to face him and grinned sloppily.

Holy fuck! She was drunk.

"Heeeeey Malfoy!, the stars look so pretty don't they, but not as pretty as you," she giggled and touched the tip of his nose with her forefinger.

Stepping closer, he bundled her in his jacket and hissed, "Come on, let's get you back inside, I don't want to be held responsible for you dying of fucking hypothermia."

She cupped his face and he felt himself lean into her touch, "You're so funny, Malfoy!" with that her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

He caught her easily before she hit the ground and frowned.

Oh, fuck this!

He picked her up bridal style, walked up the steps and almost collided with a concerned Potter and Weaselette.

"Oh shit, what happened?" The red-haired girl asked in concern.

"Well, fuck if I know, she was properly wasted, I guess she's passed out," Draco replied not bothering to hide his annoyance that they had let her drink too much.

Harry eyed him suspiciously and Draco shot back, "Wipe that look off your face, Potter! It's a good thing I was there to catch her."

Harry didn't like it one bit, his voice strained, he asked through clenched teeth, "Are you taking her back to the dorm?"

"No, I'm taking her back to the party," Draco replied sarcastically.

He then threw Harry a cold look "Of course, I'm taking our shit faced Head Girl to the dorm, if McGonagall sees her like this, I am going to get my arse handed to me!"

He cradled Hermione closer to his body, straightened and hissed, "So please get the fuck out of my way."

Harry and Ginny stepped aside reluctantly and watched Malfoy carry Hermione back to their dorm as quickly as possible.

Outside the door, Draco recited the password impatiently and kicked the door in.

Fuck! How did he get himself into this bloody situation?

He had no idea what her password was, and he debated internally about leaving her on the common room couch.

Looking down at the girl in his arms with a faint smile on her face made him smile as well, she looked so peaceful and beautiful.

Her so-called boyfriend was a cheating, horny, fucking prat.

A funny feeling settled in his stomach, was he feeling sorry for Granger? The feeling repulsed him but it lingered on.

Draco fought the urge to steal a kiss, she looked that fucking delectable but never, not like this and not without her consent.

Fuck it, against his better judgement he took her to his room and laid her down on his silk bedding.

Waving his wand over her, he transfigured her clothes into something more comfortable.

He quickly changed into his boxers, looked over her one last time, before sliding between the sheets.

An arm under his head, he thought back to the events of the night and before he knew it, he felt his eyelids droop and close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy chapter ahead! Sexual content and much more!
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Five!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :)
> 
> Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Hermione stirred, Fuck!

She felt like hell, her head pounded unpleasantly.

Opening her eyes slowly, they adjusted to the darkness.

Nursing her throbbing headache, she looked around in alarm, this was definitely not her room.

Where the fuck was she? It did look somewhat familiar.

Looking down, she ran her fingers along the material.

Her dress was gone, replaced with a red silk top and matching shorts.

What the fuck was going on?

Hermione looked around the room wildly trying to figure it out.

She couldn't remember much.

A small groan distracted her, moving her gaze to the man sleeping beside her, she let out a small scream.

Trying to cover his head with a pillow to block out the hysterical woman, his patience snapped and he asked irritated, "Granger, why the hell are you being loud?"

Her eyes bugged out in shock at the voice.

Looking over him grudgingly, she took in the small details, his body was bare, the bottom half covered by black sheets.

Oh please, be wearing underpants or something.

"M..m..m... Malfoy," she turned red and started to stutter.

Obviously, she was not going to shut up and let him sleep in peace.

"What?" Draco hissed his annoyance evident.

"Why am I in your bed?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking with uncertainty.

he smirked into his pillow and hoisted himself up into a sitting position, this was that opportune moment.

She saw the muscles ripple as he crawled towards her, reaching over, he tried to pull her to him.

Hermione quickly jumped off the bed, pointed her finger at him and pleaded, "Please tell me what happened."

He gazed at her in fake adoration, "We both had a bit too much to drink last night and when we entered the dorm, you kissed me."

Her eyes widened in horror, no bloody way!

Draco ignored her and continued, "Who am I to refuse a beautiful willing girl?"

Quickly, closing the distance between them, he tenderly ran a finger down her cheek, "You were amazing, Granger."

She stepped away from his touch, took a step back and stared at the bed like it had done her a great injustice, "You mean.... we?"

Draco closed the distance between them again, "Yes, we did, and I promise, I was really gentle, Hermione."

A hand went to her mouth, she covered it with her palm and gasped, what had she gone and done!?

The tears threatened to spill over, she ran out of the room before he could see her moment of weakness.

Standing to the side, Draco watched the prude run out and the minute she was out of sight, he burst out laughing.

That will teach the bloody Gryffindor Princess to never fuck with a Slytherin, he grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom whistling to himself.

The hot water washed over him, relaxing him at once.

Closing his eyes, Draco tried to relax but thoughts of Hermione and her smooth skin invaded his mind.

He was getting hard by the mere thought of her skin on his and the vivid picture of his mouth at the base of her neck and her mouth closed around his cockhead.

His eyes flew open, his breathing hastened and fingers closed around his throbbing dick.

Hermione never made it to her room, she collapsed onto the couch with her head in her hands.

What happened?

How could she have been so careless?

Did Malfoy take advantage of her?

A mix of anger, hurt and frustration boiled within her threatening to spill over at any second.

The first time was supposed to be special, she wanted to at least fucking remember it.

Draco changed into a faded pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt and wondered what she was doing.

Probably racking her brains in her room, trying to psychoanalyze every detail.

He was heading down to the Slytherin common room to meet up with Theo and Blaise, they were spending the day in Hogsmeade.

And that's how he found her, huddled on the couch in the common room, hugging her knees to her chest as sob after sob wracked through her body.

Draco watched the girl in front of him and something within him broke. He hated to admit it, but Granger was half decent and destructible.

Seeing her cry made his heart ache, he always pictured her to be in control of her emotions.

He cautiously approached the crying girl. She looked up at him through tear-stained eyelashes.

"Go away, Malfoy, please leave me alone, I am not in a mood to deal with your shit," she cried between sobs.

Taking a deep breath, he rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Nothing happened."

Hermione stared at him intently, "What did you say?"

Draco crouched down, so he was eye level with her, "For fuck sake, Granger, nothing happened!"

She kept staring at him with her big brown eyes.

He wished she would stop looking at him but sucking it up he continued, "I might be an ex Death Eater and cussed fucktard but I have never harmed a woman in my life.

"I could never do that," he hesitated before adding slowly, "Even to you."

He was deadly serious, he never would or needed to take an unwilling woman to bed, they usually threw themselves at him.

An unconscious woman wasn't appealing in the least to him, he wanted them to feel everything he would do and then have the favour returned.

Taking a deep breath, he explained, "You had a little too much to drink, well, you passed out and that fucking moron of a boyfriend you have was nowhere to be found."

He rolled his eyes, "I carried you to the dorm, if you don't believe me ask Saint Potter, he saw the whole thing."

Draco glanced at her door and frowned, "I didn't know your bloody password, so it was either leave you in the common room or my bed, obviously, I chose the latter."

There he explained, if it wasn't good enough for her, then fuck it!

She looked at him weakly, digesting all he said and asked timidly, "My clothes?"

He was annoyed by what she was insinuating, "I did not sodding touch you, Granger, I transfigured your dress into what you are wearing, end of story!"

She clutched the material of her top sadly, did touching her repulse him that much?

Draco did not bother mentioning that he had seen Weasel Shit piss faced off his mind and tongue wrestling with Lavender Brown.

The image disgusted him and he made a face.

Hermione looked at him with a faint smile, her breathing seemed to be returning to normal.

Draco sighed, "Look Granger, I would never hurt you," he meant it.

She smiled weakly and replied, "I trust you, Draco."

He did not know why he did what he did next, maybe because she called him Draco, but she looked so broken, yet so beautiful and appealing.

Cupping her face gently, he used his thumb to brush away her tears, she leaned into his palm and closed her eyes in content.

He kissed her then, their first kiss.

He had no idea just how amazing she would feel, he initially thought she would push him away, but she didn't.

She held onto him and moved her fingers up into his hair and moulded her lips with his, kissing him back fervently.

Pressing his body close to hers, he deepened the kiss. Their senses, every feeling exploded and consumed them.

Fuck, she felt good.

It was a quick moment of bliss, as the truth began to sink in, the realization of their situation was such a bitch.

Draco stopped abruptly and stared at Hermione.

Her eyes sparkled with a burning fire; She was breathing hard, he had never seen her look so damn sexy.

He ached to take her in his arms again, but no this was wrong.

She was Weasley's girlfriend!

Fuck Weasley!

But no, she was Hermione fucking Granger.

What the fuck was he thinking? He gave her one last pained look and bolted from the dorm.

Hermione watched horrified as he left her but she didn't dare utter a word.

She ran her fingers along her lips they were swollen with his kiss, a kiss that awakened a dangerous need in her.

Her heart was beating so fast, she needed a shower to calm her down and collect her thoughts.

Draco almost ran from the dorm to the dungeon, but he did not get very far.

The need for her was overwhelming, it was overpowering his senses and conscience.

He growled, "Fuck" and sprinted back to the dorm.

Hermione had her hand on the doorknob to her room when the dorm door flung open and Draco walked towards her with purpose.

Grabbing her delicate wrist, he pinned her against the wall and kissed her absolutely fucking senseless.

She felt all the barriers, her reservations about Draco Malfoy breakaway as she ran her fingers along his back, into his hair and fisted it.

He pressed flush against her with purpose, pulling her close to him.

His insistent fingers brushed along her skin, cupped her face and held her in place.

He ran his tongue along her lower lip and bit down gently earning a low moan from deep within her.

Merlin, this man was sexy, he was everything she fantasied about.

Draco backed her slowly towards her room, when her back hit the door she muttered the password.

The door swung open and he deepened the kiss further, her legs gave out and they both fell onto the comfortable bed.

She was so soft; he had never felt smoother skin.

He continued to kiss her passionately, pushing his tongue inside her small mouth and hers eagerly rushed out to meet his.

She was inexperienced and eagerly she matched his movements.

His firm hands slid under her top and brushed along the sides of her waist as he moved his hand upwards and cupped her breasts.

Merlin, help him!

Hermione placed her palm on his chest and gently pushed him back so she could sit up, he intensely watched her remove the top, revealing her perfect breasts.

Draco bent his head to them and took an eager nipple in his mouth, Hermione pressed into him and a small moan escaped her lips.

"You're amazing, Granger," he muttered against her full breast while his tongue swirled around an erected nipple.

"Please, Draco, use my name," she whispered breathlessly.

He was fast losing all control with her and he always prided himself at being in absolute control but this was different, she was fucking different.

Hermione wanted to touch Draco like he was touching her but she was nervous that she would do something wrong and the need to feel him was overpowering her insecurities.

Boldly snaking her hand down to his growing bulge, she cupped it over his trousers and rubbed gently over the material.

Fuck, that almost pushed him off the edge.

He groaned and pushed into her hand as her fingers massaged him over the thick material.

Struggling out of his t-shirt, it lay discarded at the foot of the bed, her wetness dampened her shorts and almost dripped down her sides.

Draco suddenly had the desire to taste her, kissing past her breasts and down her flat stomach, he slowly removed her shorts and thong.

He felt her looking at him curiously through hooded lids, her innocence was such a turn on.

Using his hands to spread her legs slightly, he ran his fingers along her thighs before replacing his fingers with his tongue.

Hermione's breathing quickened in anticipation but Draco reassured her after every kiss, "Relax love, you are going to love this."

He smiled at her and ran the tip of his tongue down her slit

Oh, fuck! She gasped out loud.

Without giving her a moment's rest, he pushed his tongue within the soft pink folds and hungrily started to devour her.

Her fingers tightened around his hair as he flicked her clit with his tongue, pushing and sucking at the swollen bud.

An unfamiliar heat rose within her.

Oh!

Draco felt the sudden hotness, she was close, so close.

An unusually wonderful sensation crept through her very body, it kept climbing up her thighs and reached its highest point.

Until........

Oh, God! Pure ecstasy!

"Draco...…!" She cried out and grabbed his head hard.

It spilt over right down to her toes, wave after wave of pulsating pleasure and release.

She moaned aloud and pushed her hips forward and cunt into his mouth.

He didn't stop until she was completely spent, watching her orgasm was the ultimate turn on.

Stroking himself with his free hand, he sported an impressive erection.

It fucking dawned on him that Granger was a virgin.

Fuck!

He broke away again, wiped his chin and stared at her, she wished he would stop doing that.

The conflict was evident in his eyes, it was tearing him apart, he looked at her like a caged wolf ready to snap

"Draco," she spoke softly trying to reach for him.

He was in another world, where only she existed, just her and her intoxicating smell.

He broke out of his trance and looked at her again but he couldn't bring himself to speak or find the right words to say.

"I'm sorry," Draco muttered before hurriedly leaving once again.

Hermione covered herself sadly with her bedspread and watched from the open door as he exited the dorm and did not return.

She stood naked in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, her lips swollen with an intense throbbing between her legs.

Her eyes were filled with desire for none other than Draco Malfoy! He had pushed her over the edge and given her, her first real orgasm.

She groaned out loud in frustration, as she stepped into the shower.

This was bad! This was very bad!

She was Ron's girlfriend and she almost ended up fucking another man and not just any man, Draco bloody Malfoy.

Fucking well done, Granger, she internally raged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> It's about to get intense!
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Six!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Hermione stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

She knew if Malfoy hadn't stopped, she would have eagerly handed him her virginity on a platter.

Oh, way to go, Hermione!

Apparently being an egotistical prat turns you on.

She groaned helplessly before returning to her room.

She was desperate to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Hermione had to admit, he was different from their earlier years.

Draco seemed to genuinely care for her, he had been so gentle and intent only on her pleasure.

Oh, fucking crap was she developing feelings for the Slytherin Prince?

Hermione flopped down on her bed in frustration and covered her head with a fluffy pillow.

No! No! She did not have a crush on the idiot.

******************************

* * *

What the actual fuck! Draco thought running as fast as his legs would take him to the dungeons.

Oh, hell no! He was not falling for that uptight Gryffindor Princess.

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS HAPPENING TO HIM, his inner voice bellowed inside his head.

Draco stormed inside the Slytherin common room and looked around wildly, his eyes settled on Astoria, she raised her eyebrow at him in question.

Closing the distance between them hurriedly, he pulled her to him and crushed her lips with his.

The surprised girl melted into his urgent kiss and need.

"Get a room you disgusting git, it's way too early to see that shit," Theo complained from across the room.

Draco broke away from the embrace and Astoria looked at him utterly confused but extremely pleased.

He wanted to erase what happened with, Granger, and so far, he was doing a piss poor job of it.

Her taste was still on his tongue.

Draco all but dragged Astoria towards the dorms, maybe a shag would take his mind off the Gryffindor virgin.

Theo rolled his eyes, "It must be fucking awesome to be you, Draco," he called after his friends retreating figure.

Blaise walked into the common room groggily, rubbed his eyes sleepily and asked, "What's going on?"

Theo closed his eyes and silenced him, "Wait, I'm wallowing in self-pity and loathing."

Blaise sat down and inquired, "Was that Draco?"

Theo groaned again, "Please don't ask, Zabini, I beg of you."

Blaise frowned at his friend and wondered what the hell happened?

******************************

Hermione sluggishly dragged her feet to the Gryffindor common room.

Stewing in her own frustration had not worked out.

Her mind kept dangerously wandering back to the Slytherin self-proclaimed Prince, his fingers and not to mention his bloody talented tongue.

She wished he had not left her as he did, but she did understand the pressure he must be feeling.

They were polar opposites, she was deemed unworthy and dirty in his world, despite the end of a war certain ideologies would never disappear.

Ron and Harry were asleep, but Ginny was wide awake and apparently, waiting for her.

"Finally," Ginny declared the minute Hermione came into view.

She gave her best friend a funny yet cautious look and settled down on the bean bag next to the fireplace.

Ginny looked at her weirdly and Hermione scolded, "Okay, cut it out, you're creeping me out, what is it?"

"How is dear, Mr Malfoy?" Ginny asked innocently.

Hermione blushed, "What do you mean?"

A twinkle to her eyes, Ginny retorted, "If I didn't know any better, and of course I do, I would say Malfoy fancied you."

Hermione let out a nervous laugh, "You are barking mad, there is no fucking way!"

Ginny smirked and explained the events of the previous night and concluded, "You didn't see the way he carried you yesterday after you passed out."

She snorted, "The poor bugger was trying hard to show his pratty side to Harry and me, but it was almost protective the way he held you."

Hermione desperately wanted to tell Ginny what had happened, she gathered her courage, "I have to tell you something…"

Ron chose this moment to come down the stairs, he yawned, smiled warmly and dropped a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

Guilt tore through her, it was overwhelming but she kept her mouth shut.

There were other questions to ask her dear boyfriend.

She turned on him and questioned suspiciously, "Where the hell were you yesterday?"

He looked lost and gave her a thoughtful look, "I have no freaking clue, I was about to come by your dorm to see if you made it back safely."

Ginny snorted and they both turned to look at the red-headed girl sitting in front of them.

She grinned, "Oh, she made it back safely alright."

Hermione's eyes widened, she tried in vain to get Ginny's attention.

OH, MERLIN! She hoped Ginny would just shut up, but it was too late.

Ginny leaned in and informed smugly, "Hermione was pissed and passed out, Malfoy carried her back to their dorm."

Ron's ears turned bright red in anger, "THAT SLIMY GIT DID WHAT?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, you weren't there, he stepped in, fucking deal with it, Ron."

Hermione always admired Ginny's I don't give a shit attitude.

She dished it out to whoever deserved it, no matter who they were.

Ron turned his attention to Hermione, "I'm so sorry darling, I swear it'll never happen again."

She hardly drank, so how did she become that intoxicated?

And then it dawned on her, she hurriedly turned to Ron and hissed, "How did I get so drunk?"

He looked at her sheepishly, "I...err…might have added Firewhisky to your butterbeer."

Hermione stood up furiously, "RONALD WEASLEY, YOU DISGUSTING HUMAN BEING, HOW DARE YOU!"

Ron stood up with her and hissed, "Lower your voice, woman."

He looked around and threatened through clenched teeth, "Everyone's looking at us,"

She took out her wand and pointed it at Ron's face, he backed away afraid of what was going to happen.

"I just wanted to help you loosen up, you're so uptight sometimes," Ron confessed angrily.

He lamely tried to justify his actions.

She could not believe him, wand still raised she shook in anger.

Ginny rushed back at the sound of raised voices and asked quickly, "What happened?"

Hermione sneered, furious beyond words, "Ron had my drinks spiked last night!"

She let her voice turn ice cold before adding darkly, "Because....he wanted to loosen me up."

Ginny glared at her brother in disbelief before she started hitting him with her bare hands.

Hermione turned on her heel and walked away.

She heard Ron pleading, "Oi, get off me, you nut."

******************************

Draco rolled away from the raven-haired girl in disappointment.

She was pretty, and he knew Astoria was his intended fiancé, but she did fuck all for him.

It was like sticking his cock into a bottomless hole.

Bollocks!

Not only was he still thinking about Granger, but he was now sexually frustrated.

Fucking great!

Without a word, he dressed in a hurry and left a stunned Astoria behind.

Hermione watched Draco enter, her heart slammed against the ribcage and started to beat faster.

Her eyes followed him, he seemed impatient and flustered.

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor Princess, she fucking had him by the balls.

Hoping he had not seen her, she quickly hid behind the book she was reading.

She had come straight from the Gryffindor common room to the dorm, kicked over a pile of books and screamed into a pillow.

Anger, hate, loathing did not do justice to how frothing mad she was at her boyfriend.

Yes, she was well aware that most of her peers were sexually active, especially from sharing the dorm with the widely proclaimed Sex God of Hogwarts.

Draco had a reputation for being amazing in bed, he was simply considered a really good fuck.

The best actually, but he was specific with the girls he took to bed.

Hermione did not doubt his reputation anymore, especially not after the way he used his hands and mouth to work on her.

She had come back to the dorm many an evening or even morning for that matter to hear his conquests.

Grunts and moans came out of his room and she covered her ears and fled the dorm.

How she hated those times, having to hear his pleasured groans and a girl's high-pitched moans, made her bloody skin crawl.

Draco walked up to Hermione and took the book she was hiding behind, "Hey," she protested feebly.

He twisted the book to get a better look at the title, "Pride and Prejudice," he read out loud, "Why are you reading this Muggle shit, Granger?"

She gave him a look, "It's a Muggle classic and I happen to enjoy reading Muggle novels, Draco."

She smiled smugly, "I am, as you constantly remind me, a Muggleborn."

He fixed her with a disgusted look.

Was this the woman he had been fantasizing about all day, even while fucking Astoria?

Bloody fantastic!

Hermione stood up and Draco swallowed, the short she wore barely covered her arse, what the hell was she thinking wearing something skimpy like that?

He hoped she hadn't left the dorm wearing it.

A weird feeling crept upon him, a pang of jealousy hit him at the thought of other men ogling her.

She has a boyfriend genius! You're going to have to worry about a lot more than just ogling, mate.

Seriously, fuck this!

Draco was so distracted with his thoughts; he didn't see her reach out to grab the book.

He saw her hand last minute and he skillfully sidestepped to avoid her.

Hermione lost her balance and toppled forwards; she momentarily grabbed his shirt to stop herself from falling, but they both went crashing down to the carpet.

He laid on top of her, the book lay discarded a few feet away from them.

He could see she was breathing hard, her nipples erect through her t-shirt, she looked at him expectantly and bit her swollen glossy lip.

Salazar! He urgently bent down to kiss her.

Barely had he brushed his lips with hers when a loud knock interrupted them.

They broke apart at once and Draco cursed under his breath, "Fuck."

Hermione scrabbled from under him and walked hurriedly towards the urgent knocking.

He watched her hips move from side to side.

Granger was a timeless beauty and Muggleborn or not, he could appreciate a beautiful woman.

She had really blossomed from her early days of wild hair and buck teeth.

Hoisting himself up reluctantly, he went to get a drink of water.

Leaning casually against the counter, he heard her speak with the visitor, "I'm sorry, Mione, please, just talk to me, at least look at me."

Draco's interest piqued, he listened intently.

"Can I come in, please?" Ron's desperate voice travelled.

Draco made a face; he hoped she wouldn't let the cheating bastard inside.

"Come in, Ron, we can talk in my room," Hermione said diplomatically and stepped away from the door.

Draco rolled his eyes in disgust when he heard Ron's sigh of relief.

The red-haired git stepped into their common room with a smile plastered to his plain-looking face.

Draco crawled, "Trouble in Paradise, Weasel shit?"

Ron hadn't even acknowledged The Slytherin mans presence; his eyes and mind were fixated on Hermione's bouncing arse.

Draco felt his temper rising, his hands balled into fists.

He couldn't stomach the way Weasley looked at Hermione.

The Weasel was the walking definition of pathetic and desperation.

Ron looked over at Draco and narrowed his eyes, he took a step forward and hissed, "I have been meaning to talk to you, Death Eater."

Draco lazily looked over Ron, he seriously could not fathom what Granger saw in him.

The Gryffindor hissed through clenched teeth, "Don't you fucking dare touch Hermione ever again."

Draco drank the rest of his water slowly, placed the glass in the sink and turned to face the fuming redheaded man.

He grinned smugly, "That's up to Hermione, mate, if she wants, I'm definitely going to touch her, Weasley,"

A knowing smile spread across his face and he thought, I made your girlfriend orgasm bitch, I bet you my family fortune that she's never experienced anything like that with you.

Ron took a threatening step towards Draco with his fist raised.

The tall blonde eyed him with mild interest and asked calmly, "Fuck Brown yet?"

Ron stopped dead in his tracks, he visibly paled, "What the fuck are you on about?"

Draco sneered triumphantly, "I saw you kissing Brown last night."

The red-headed Gryffindor looked alarmed, his eyes darted in panic towards Hermione's room.

Draco thoroughly enjoyed Ron's discomfort, "Don't worry, your precious little girlfriend has no idea."

Closing the distance between them, Ron hissed in anger, "If you ever so much as... I swear to Merlin..."

Draco's eyes darkened, "You'll do what? You fucking pathetic excuse of a wizard!"

He took out his wand and pointed it at Ron, the tip dug deep into the nervous Gryffindor's chest.

Draco leaned forward and spat, "Granger deserves better than you."

The words that left his mouth surprised him and apparently, Weasel Shit felt the same, because he stepped back and stared disbelievingly.

Draco brushed past, leaving a thoroughly confused Ron to stare after him. He threw a final glance towards Hermione's room, went inside his own and banged the door shut.

The hours ticked by, his clock taunted and tormented him.

Why the fuck hadn't Weasley left yet?

Out of guilt or some shit, he hoped Granger did not hand over her virginity to the fucking moron sweet-talking her in her room.

It was half-past eight pm and he knew the imbecile was still in her room. Their voices were low enough now after she screamed bloody murder at him.

Draco laughed hard, picturing Weasely hiding under Hermione's bed away from her hexes.

He glanced at the clock again.

Fuck it, they had Head duties and rounds to do.

Not that he minded invading their privacy, he fucking welcomed it.

Hoping the intrusive moron would leave soon, he walked towards the Head Girls room.

Draco stood outside the door and cleared his throat, "GRANGER, WE NEED TO PATROL THE CORRIDORS!"

The door opened at once.

Ron casually lounged on her bed, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Draco threw Hermione a deadly cold look.

She flinched at the intensity in his eyes.

Was that a hint of hurt and jealousy swimming around in his stormy grey swirls?

He stared at her face, pointed to Ron disgustingly and snarled, "Are you coming or are you going to stay holed up with that all night?"

"Give me five minutes, Draco," Hermione requested politely.

He raised his eyebrow at the use of his given name in front of the Weasley moron.

Weasley hadn't heard, she turned around to face her boyfriend, "I've got to do my rounds, Ron, let's meet up tomorrow."

Ron pushed himself off the bed, beamed at her, pulled her towards him and kissing her hard and awkwardly.

Draco grimaced in disgust.

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably and removed herself from her boyfriend's grasp, and glanced nervously at the ice blonde man.

His eyes! Dangerous, smouldering and angry.

Those beautiful Malfoy eyes were icy cold, void of emotion, he had been staring at them throughout.

Ron flipped Draco the bird before departing, but he was looking elsewhere to even notice.

Unable to hide his contempt, Draco spat, "Shall we get this over with, Granger? I have already informed the prefects to take the lower levels and we can do the top ones."

She swallowed the lump stuck in her throat and nodded her approval because Merlin, she did not trust her voice.

They walked in silence, each playing with their wands.

Sparks flew out of the tips, but greater uncontrollable sparks were flying between them.

His fingers brushed up against hers accidentally and she let out a gasp.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and stared her down.

He ran his fingers through his hair and said callously, "Look, Granger, about what happened earlier, just fucking forget about it okay? It will never happen again."

Staring at the wall behind her head, he added unconvincingly, "It was a really big mistake."

The words he spoke hurt, they hurt really bad.

She masked the pain in her heart and looked away.

What else did she expect from Draco Fucking Malfoy?

This was a good thing, she could forget the prat and move on.

When she didn't respond he turned towards her in concern.

The woman was angry or hurt, or worse, both.

"Granger, can you say something," he pleaded softly.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes a fiery shade of orange, she hissed, "What do you want me to say, Malfoy?"

She added at once, "It was a mistake; I mean obviously, I am a fucking, Mudblood, right? I am not worthy of you."

He let out a frustrated groan, "Granger, shut up! Don't make this sodding uncomfortable and err... don't call yourself that."

Hands on hip, she fumed, "Why? You call me that all the bloody time!"

It was a statement more than a question. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but no words came out.

"Whatever Malfoy, I can finish this corridor alone, you take the next," She dismissed him and walked away.

Before Draco could respond, the stubborn witch had taken off and disappeared around the corner.

Did she just fucking walk away from him?

He silently cursed, his head was in absolute turmoil.

His feelings were spiralling out of control and he simply could not understand what the hell was happening.

After completing the rounds, he lingered by her door wanting to say something, anything really but he didn't, he couldn't.

He knew he hurt her deeply that much was apparent, but what the hell did she want from him?

It was a fool's dream, he was a Malfoy for fuck sake.

His father would kill them both and enjoy every second of it.

Hermione listened intently as the shower came to life, she heard a slew of curses as Draco bent to pick up the bar of soap he dropped.

The shadow under her door had given her hope that he would find the courage to talk to her, but he hadn't.

Snuggling into her many pillows, she willed herself to sleep and forget about Draco Malfoy.

The moment her eyes closed, there he was, kissing her, touching her and exploring her like a forbidden fruit with his tongue.

Being with him felt like time stopped and nothing but their wanting existed.

Every emotion, every desire, every bloody touch was heightened, and she got lost in his presence.

Why did she not feel that way with Ron? Not even remotely close.

She loved Ron, right?

So, logically, shouldn't it be, if not better with him than the Slytherin Sex God?

She was so confused!

Then he had gone and told her it was a mistake, but truly had she expected anything more from him?

If she hadn't expected anything from him, then why in the name of, Merlin, had it hurt so much when he called her a mistake, and more disturbingly why did she want him to kiss her again and again?

Disturbing thoughts, Hermione, she warned herself repeatedly.

She hoped a new day would bring some answers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> One of my fav chapters. :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Seven!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)**

**One of my fav chapters. :)**

**Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.**

**Enjoy Chapter Seven!**

**Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!**

**HAPPY READING! :)**

Hermione ignored Draco, that much was blatantly obvious.

He watched as she came and went and only spoke to him if it regarded their Head duties or at their weekly meetings with the prefects.

It was driving him insane, he longed to share a few intellectual words with her.

She even stopped patrolling with him, sticking him with Michael and taking Weaselette with her.

If anyone else sensed the tension between the two Heads nobody said a word.

It had been nearly two weeks and she barely acknowledged his existence, not even when he had Astoria over.

Her lips pressed together, she made her displeasure obvious before leaving the dorm, slamming the door behind her, making Astoria jump on his lap.

He assumed it was some sort of payback when he came back to the dorm from the dungeons to find her on top of the kitchen counter with her shapely smooth legs firmly around Weasley's waist and his filthy fucking hands all over her.

Draco saw red when she threw her head back and moaned her very sexy little moan.

She was making the same moans she made with him.

Fuck no.

Those belonged to him.

By watching them intently, it was obvious that Weasel Shit had no fucking clue how to pleasure a woman.

Ron kissed her neck and she locked eyes with Draco.

Her eyes challenged him, they stared intensely and deep into each other's eyes.

Golden brown and stormy grey, locked in a death glare.

One final moan broke their eye contact.

Draco felt his temper rise. His ears felt a dull pain at hearing her dulcet tones from being pleasured by another man.

Before he cracked completely and beat Weasley into a pile of dust, he turned on his heel quickly and stormed out of the dorm.

Hermione grinned triumphantly and pushed Ron away.

He let out a cry of protest, "What the hell, Hermione?"

**************************

Blaise and Theo exchanged looks over their friend's erratic behaviour.

They were playing a game of wizard chess, Draco pretended to watch. He was not concentrating on shit.

"Checkmate loser," Blaise declared smirking.

Theo leaned back "Come on man, that's the fifth fucking time I have lost."

Draco rolled his eyes, joining the conversation, "That's because you're an idiot."

"You know you love me," Theo pouted his lips affectionately at Draco.

"Don't make me kick your arse," Draco threatened jokingly.

Theo animatedly covered his face, "No, not my pretty face."

Blaise laughed, "Goyle's bare fucking arse looks better than your face mate."

Theo grabbed the shirt over his heart and looked at Blaise miserably, "You cut me deep, brother, so very deep."

"For fuck sake enough" Draco growled irritated.

"What's got your knickers in a knot then?" Theo asked Draco curiously.

He punched the couch in frustration, "I am so fucking bored."

Theo's eyes lit up, "There are ways to fix that."

Blaise menacingly pointed his finger at Theo, "I am not sneaking into the girl's dorm with you again, fuck no, we are not doing that!"

Draco raised a questioning brow.

Blaise hid his face in shame, "Don't ask mate, it was the single most pathetic moment of my life."

Astoria and Pansy walked by and Theo pointed at them, "Well, you can always do that," he said rather loudly not caring if the girls heard.

Pansy turned around and shot back, "Go fuck your mother Theo, you have a face only a mother could love."

Draco and Blaise laughed hard, while Theo looked at Pansy as if she punched him in the gut.

Astoria spoke sweetly to Draco, "You want to go for a walk, darling?"

He rolled his eyes in boredom, "Leave me alone, woman."

Astoria threw Draco a look of momentary disgust.

"He is such an arsehole at times," Pansy confided in Astoria as they walked away.

**************************

Potions was by far Draco's least favourite subject, even more so after Slughorn took over.

It had been fairly tolerable with Snape around.

He had a talent for it but he hated the fumes and odd ingredients.

Draco thought back to Severus Snape, the man was a mystery and he could not help, but hold his ex Professor in such high regard, maybe even over Dumbledore.

Snape risked his life to serve the Order because of love.

A love so pure that he risked his own life for her happiness.

Draco found out the woman Snape so ardently loved was Potter's mother and a Muggleborn.

Snape risked his life for a Muggleborn even after her death, he remained loyal to her.

His eyes drifted towards Hermione, she busily arranged the ingredients around her and lit a fire under the cauldron.

Draco's eyes glazed over fondly as he thought, my very own Muggleborn.

The thought made him snap clear out of his daydream, he groaned in disgust and averted his gaze at once.

Hell no, he had not just thought that.

Hermione looked bored and exhausted, while Ron sat next to her trying to kiss her neck, pulling her closer by her blouse.

She shoved him playfully and he settled back in his seat and turned away to speak to Harry.

Draco had just about enough of Weasley groping Granger wherever they were, the fucker had no class.

Blaise followed the blondes penetrating glare and bit back a laugh, "Interesting..."

Draco turned to his friend, "What's interesting?"

"You have been staring at Granger for ten minutes, and it's not the first time," Blaise mused calmly.

Draco sneered, "Shut the fuck up, Blaise."

Blaise put his hands up in surrender and snorted, "I am just saying, mate, calm down."

Draco leaned back and turned his attention to Slughorn, who was droning on about some shite.

Slughorn pointed to the cauldron in front, "Care to guess what this is?"

He asked the class in general, but nobody bothered to reply except Hermione.

Clearing her throat, she answered, "It's Vertiserum, Sir."

Slughorn beamed at her as he usually did, "Good job, Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor."

Ron and Harry smiled at her encouragingly.

Slughorn raised his voice, "Now, I want everyone to split up into pairs and make the potion, whatever you require will be in the storage room."

He then proceeded to read the list of teams.

Everyone groaned since they would not be able to pick their partner.

Blaise got paired up with a rather sour-looking girl from Ravenclaw, he made a face at Draco and gathered his things to go sit with his new partner.

Ron was paired up with Pansy, she let out a cry of frustration, "Just my luck to get stuck with an idiot."

Harry and Hermione threw her a stern look and Pansy shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

Hermione was hoping she would get to be Harry's partner when she heard him get paired up with a rather bubbly boy from Hufflepuff.

The boy seemed unable to conceal his excitement at having The Chosen One as his potions partner.

Smiling at Harry encouragingly, she gave him a thumbs-up, he hid a frown and walked away.

She knew what was coming next, everyone else was paired up beside her and Malfoy and Slughorn did not disappoint as he called out their names and partnered her up with the one person she was avoiding like the plague.

Bloody fantastic but some might even call it fate.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw him leaning against the chair, his legs stretched out in front with a smug, amused expression on his face.

Why the hell did he have to be so fucking hot?

When he made no sign of moving, she sighed, gathered her things and went to sit with him.

The minute she got close, he drawled sensually, "Well, well...it seems like fate is on my side, Granger."

She continued to ignore him, adjusted the small cauldron and lit a fire under it.

Turning to face him with her back to the table, she asked sweetly, "Do you want to get the ingredients?"

Draco grinned, displaying perfect teeth, "Oh, so cold."

He stretched out his hand and rasped, "Give me the damn paper."

Hermione handed it over and watched as he walked lazily towards the storage room.

She added the other ingredients until he returned.

Humming to herself, she stirred the concoction when he came up behind her and tutted.

Her body betrayed her at once, it was an instant uncontrollable reaction. The effect he had on her was intoxicating.

The fine hairs on the back of her neck sprang to life at his closeness.

He placed his hand over hers and whispered into the shell of her ear, "You need to stir counterclockwise."

Hermione felt herself lean back onto his firm chest, Draco didn't move an inch.

He took in her scent and muttered huskily, "You have been avoiding me, Granger, I miss you."

She swallowed, as his hand went around her waist and he brushed his lips along her skin.

A low moan escaped her already parted lip and she replied quietly, "People don't miss their mistakes, Draco."

The grip around her tightened, he placed a soft kiss to the throbbing pulse of her neck, "You are no mistake, love."

She almost closed her eyes in surrender to him but a loud bang cut through the moment.

They broke apart instantly as Pansy's infuriated voice filled the room, "YOU FUCKING MORON, LOOK AT MY FACE!"

Everyone turned to look at a sheepish Ron, covered in thick black goo.

Everyone burst out laughing and Hermione used the distraction to distance herself from Draco.

He eyed her amused but didn't pursue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very content chapter. :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Eight!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Where had the time gone?

They shared a dorm, the sexual tension was through the roof but he was a Malfoy and she was a Muggleborn witch.

They grudgingly accepted it and went about their daily business.

Was it easy? Fuck no!

They argued and fought like an old married couple.

No more making out sessions with others in the dorm, they agreed that it was hurtful and pointless.

Hermione stayed with Ron and Draco dated whomever he fancied.

They thought they had the perfect arrangement and understanding.

But sooner or later, their thirst for each other would need to be quenched.

* * *

Hermione hurried about the dorm packing her things.

She noticed Draco sitting at the table, his nose buried in an old potions book.

"Trying to brew a love potion?" She teased.

He looked up and smiled smugly, "You and I both know, that I don't need a love potion to get a woman."

He emphasised the word woman and openly let his eyes travel over her body.

Hermione bit her lip and wished she kept her big mouth shut; she walked right into that one.

She watched him with interest.

Cool as a cucumber, he returned to his book but she interrupted again, "Are you heading home for Christmas?"

He sighed exasperatedly, pushed the book away and replied, "Okay Granger, since you're dying to make conversation."

His eyes clouded over darkly and he hissed, "NO! I'm not going home for Christmas."

He didn't know where home was anymore, it was most certainly not Malfoy Manor.

"Oh…err…but why?" Hermione asked timidly but curiously. The Malfoy Christmas Ball was legendary.

Draco groaned and spat, "Merlin, you're such a noisy pain in the arse, I hate being around my father, okay?"

He added painfully, "There are you satisfied?"

His father made his skin crawl.

She winced and cursed her stupidity.

It couldn't be easy being him, especially after everything that happened last year.

Students still taunted him, calling him a Death Eater and other vile names.

Of course, they wouldn't dare say it to his face out of fear but they whispered it in the dark corners of the castle.

Forever judging him and the mistakes of his past.

Her heart went out to the man in front of her, before she knew it, her arms went around him and pulled him close to her body.

He let her hold him, her smell kept him sane.

He didn't know how he was going to survive a week without it and her infectious laugh.

She had a stroke of ingenious, well it was brilliant in her mind.

Hermione let Draco go and cleared her throat, "Would you like to come over to my parents' house for Christmas dinner?"

He stared at her like she sprouted cat ears, was she off her fucking rocker?

Draco laughed, thinking she made a joke but when he saw her serious face fall, it wiped the grin off his.

"Oh wait, you're serious, Granger?" he asked softly.

She turned away and rolled her eyes, "Forget it, I don't know why the heck I bother."

He grabbed her by the wrist, pulled her back and apologised, "No wait, I'm sorry, okay? It just caught me off guard."

Taking a piece of paper, she wrote down her address and put it inside his potions book.

Reaching up, she tightened his scarf, kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, "Have a good holiday, Draco."

He itched to deepen the embrace but thought against it and let her go.

* * *

Draco was not completely alone; he made plans to hang out with Blaise and Theo during the holidays so not all was lost.

They piled into an empty booth at the Hogshead and ordered their usual, the place was packed with interesting characters.

Theo whistled at a few older girls and one of them smiled at him, "Watch and learn boys," he said confidently, slid off the chair and went towards the girl's table with a stride to his step.

Blaise hid a laugh and turned to face his best friend, "How are you holding up?"

Draco shrugged, he was fine, if fine meant that he thought about Granger every day and fought the gut-wrenching pain that encased his heart.

Theo came back looking defeated and like he was about to cry, he gave his friends a piece of parchment, "Here, these stupid bitches want to hang out with you guys more than me."

Blaise and Draco roared with laughter.

Theo threw the girls a look of disgust, "They don't know what they are missing."

Theo's father was driving him insane and he spent most of his holiday at Blaise's house, his father was a raging lunatic and like Lucius Malfoy a devoted follower of the fallen Dark Lord.

"We do have the best fathers," he said miserably staring into his drink.

"Cheers to that, mate," Draco raised his glass and clinked it with Theo's.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Draco took a stroll around the school, everything was covered in snow and he missed his mother.

She knew why he stayed away, and she understood.

Lucius paid a visit to Hogwarts and tried to force his son to come home.

Appearances were befitting of a Malfoy gentleman and his presence was mandatory at the annual Malfoy Christmas Ball.

He politely told his father to sod off.

On impulse, he headed to the owlery and his beautiful Eagle-owl descended onto his outstretched arm.

Draco stroked the bird's feathers and it gave a hoot of content.

He quickly scribbled the note before he changed his mind and held it out for the owl to take, it gave another hoot and took off.

* * *

Hermione enjoyed her holiday; she took every opportunity to be around her parents.

She loved the wizarding world, but there were a few things from the Muggle world that could not be replaced and she just happened to be staring into one.

A microwave.

She watched as the popcorn popped and spilt over, engulfing the small kitchen with a cheesy smell.

Yum!

She had just gotten a large bowl out of the cupboard when the beautiful owl landed on the pantry.

The owl was so beautiful, with black and grey feathers and he was far bigger than most owls at Hogwarts.

Hermione knew instantly that this was not one of the school owls, the owl let her pet it and it hooted in content when she gave it a treat.

Only after it devoured the snack did it let her remove the letter and continued to happily peck at the crumbs near its foot.

**_Granger,_ **

**_If the invite is still open, I will see you for dinner at 6 pm._ **

**_DM_ **

Hermione's heart soared, it beat faster and slammed against her chest.

She doubled over and tried not to vomit.

Clutching the letter in her hand, she sighed a deep sigh of content.

She had thought about him every single day and even refused to go to The Burrow despite Ron's and Ginny's desperate pleas.

She realized that she needed a break from Ron, and this was the perfect opportunity to take it.

Hurriedly, grabbing paper and pen, she wrote back her reply and held it out to the owl to take between its razor-sharp beak, it let her stroke his head one last time before taking off.

"MUM, WE HAVE A GUEST FOR CHRISTMAS DINNER," she yelled cheerfully for her mother to hear.

Abandoning the cheesy popcorn and humming to herself, Hermione went in search of her parents.

* * *

Draco sat in the Great Hall pushing his food around the plate when he saw his owl approach.

His heart soared with anticipation.

A few Ravenclaw girls watched the beautiful bird land in front of him, "He's so beautiful."

He heard the comment and for once he knew they meant the owl and not him.

Taking the letter with slightly trembling hands, he momentarily hesitated.

What if she had forgotten about her invitation?

_Dear Draco,_

_I will be waiting for you. Hope you like apple pie!_

_Hermione_

Her handwriting was flawless.

A happy smile crept onto his lips, he folded the paper carefully and put it in his pocket.

His mood improved drastically, whistling he made his way to Hogsmeade.

Draco stood by the counter at The Three Broomsticks waiting for Madam Rosmerta, "Here you go, the best-mulled mead you will find with a hint of honeysuckle."

The motherly barmaid winked at the last ingredient and handed him the bottle.

He thanked her and hid the bottle under his thick coat.

It wasn't like he could turn up at Hermione's empty-handed and he had no clue what Muggles liked to eat or drink on special occasions, so he did the most logical thing and bought a bottle of alcohol.

He hoped it was enough to impress.

Draco dressed carefully, a black turtleneck sweater and casual dark blue pants. Strands of wild platinum blonde hair fell onto his pale face.

Satisfied by his appearance, he picked up the bottle of mead and went on his way.

* * *

Deciding on tight blue jeans and a white jumper that fit her well, Hermione, looked around, nervously tapping her feet and chewing on her bottom lip.

Her mother noticed her daughter's jitteriness, "Will you please sit down, you're making me very nervous," her mother scolded.

Raising her eyebrows, she asked the most obvious question from her daughter, "Is this boy someone special? I thought you were still dating Ron."

Ron, Hermione thought sadly.

She felt a pang of guilt, but it wasn't like she was dating Draco.

He only licked her dry and kissed her bloody senseless, perfectly normal.

Hermione wanted Draco to have a place he felt welcome and maybe even happy.

Damn the bloody goody two shoes in her.

She shrugged and lied convincingly, "He's the Head Boy, I thought it would be nice to invite him because his parents are abroad."

Julia Granger nodded and returned to the book she was reading.

They both turned around at the loud sound of the doorbell.

Hermione glanced at the clock, it was five minutes to six.

Her mother opened the door and there he stood looking every bit like a snow angel with his blonde hair and snow-covered jacket.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Draco did not notice Hermione standing behind her mother.

He smiled warmly and kindly at the older woman and extended the bottle of mead towards her.

Julia gushed, "Oh, thank you so much, but you really didn't have to, son."

She opened the door wide enough for him to enter and instructed politely, "Come in, come in," Draco dusted the snow from his cloak and stepped inside the Muggle abode.

He gently shook his hair off the remaining particles, finally looked at Hermione and grinned, "Thank you for having me."

His good manners and politeness made her laugh.

He was the poster child of charming, her parents were eating out of the palm of his hand.

Draco was intelligent and witty but what surprised her most was his intricate knowledge of Muggle world cars.

When he confided to her father that he wanted to buy a BMW because he was fascinated by the engine, her father gave an approving nod, "I like this boy, Hermione."

She always pictured him as the Muggleborn hating, pureblood crazy Draco Malfoy, seeing another side to him was extremely appealing.

It pulled her to him even more.

After dinner, her father popped open the mulled mead, took a sip and exclaimed to everybody with flushed cheeks and a happy smile, "That is absolutely delicious."

Draco silently thanked Rosmerta.

Once her parents thanked him for his gift and with the promise that he would visit again soon, they retired for the night.

Hermione stood in the kitchen putting away the dishes from dinner, he came in, leaned against the sink and watched her intently.

Draco played with a rogue strand of her hair and whispered, "Thank you for inviting me, Granger, you are really lucky to have parents like yours."

She smiled at him while wiping a plate, "They like you, Draco."

He flashed his adorable smile, "Well, I am a pretty likeable guy, you like me to, don't you?"

His question caught her off guard and she dropped the plate.

It didn't hit the ground but levitated, he smirked and brought it up to the counter with a wave of his wand.

He stood in front of her and placed a long finger under her chin and raised her face to meet his, "You didn't answer me, Granger."

They needed no words, his lips claimed hers, kissing her hungrily.

Merlin, he had missed her.

Hermione bit his lower lip as he slipped his tongue inside her willing mouth. She held onto him wanting more, always wanting more.

They kissed fervently and Draco rasped, "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

Her fingers tightened in his hair and her reply was drowned by his insistent kisses, "Merry Christmas, darling."

The cuckoo clock in the Granger kitchen came to life and the two entangled lovers broke apart.

Fuck! It was late and he had to go

Draco looked at the clock and frowned.

"I have to get back before curfew, I'll see you soon?" He asked her reluctantly but hopeful.

Licking her swollen lip, she nodded.

Gently took his hand, she led him out to the backyard. He kissed her forehead lightly and with a loud "POP" he was gone.

Hermione stood in the garden for a few minutes until the cold air crept into her pores.

No one knew he came over for Christmas, no one knew anything about what was happening between them, themselves included.

They would kiss, share moments of unbridled passion and then go about it as if nothing happened.

It was infuriating, Hermione wanted to talk about it but Draco refused, he changed the topic or blatantly ignored her and however grudgingly she had come to the conclusion, it was because of who she was.

Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, current girlfriend of Ronald Weasley and most importantly Muggleborn witch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> A very content chapter, it has profound meaning! Had me smiling throughout. Extensive smut alert peeps!
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Nine!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

It was Lunas birthday, and everyone agreed to plan a party for her in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione looked forward to it, Draco raised his eyebrows and looked over his book to see her run around the dorm in a huff.

He stifled a laugh when she stubbed her toe on the coffee table and cried out in pain.

She hopped to her room and he let out a low laugh at the hilarious sight.

Oh! He was well aware of this so-called birthday party and he was not thrilled about it.

It would be another reason for Weasley to pressurize her into having sex with him.

Draco heard their many arguments while sitting in his room or common room and the red-headed man repulsed him.

Hermione did her hair up in a high bun, allowing a few curls to adorn her face.

The dress was a deep red that hugged her figure in the right places.

Deciding that Ron's constant nagging about having sex was perhaps justified, she convinced herself that tonight she would give him what he so eagerly wanted.

She selected her lingerie with care to match the dress, the bra was red lace with a red lace thong to match.

It was unlike her usual selection of cotton knickers and whatever bra was washed, what she wore was sexy for sure and Ron would love it.

She felt incredibly nervous, her head throbbed with uncertainty.

Was this really what she wanted? A certain platinum blonde crept into her mind.

Walking back to her bedroom, she sat on the bed trying to fasten the tiny buckle of her high heeled shoe.

She got to her feet, twirled in front of the mirror and winked at her reflection in satisfaction.

Closing the door to her room with the present in hand, she turned to leave and crashed into Draco.

Her heel twisted under her and he grabbed her before she fell on her arse.

Her fingers ran over his toned muscles through the white t-shirt he wore, she felt his muscles tense under her touch.

He kept staring at her, she looked so incredibly sexy, a deep sense of protectiveness grabbed hold of him.

He had not kissed her since Christmas, and he was about done waiting.

Pushing his witch up against the door, Draco kissed her hard. He did not care if she pushed him away, he needed this, he needed her.

Hermione moaned into his mouth as his tongue sought hers.

She held onto him for dear life, it was electrifying being in his arms.

Moving her hands to the side of his hips, she held him to her and let her polished fingernails dig into the corners of his t-shirt.

Draco put his arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him, deepened the kiss and moved to suckle on her neck.

Granger would be his fucking undoing, he was sure of it.

She felt his fingers move along her thigh, edging upwards, he moved the thong aside and slid a finger inside her gathering wetness.

Her breathing hastened up as he massaged the small bundle of nerves that awakened to his touch, her body betrayed her mercilessly.

Draco urgently whispered between kisses, "Please, don't go to him, I can't bear it anymore."

He claimed her lips once again and pleaded, "Stay with me, I want you so much."

In utter desperation to keep her by his side, he groaned into her ear painfully, "Please don't sleep with him, Hermione."

She felt the heat rise and feeling of ecstasy take over at the fast movement of his fingers.

Holding onto him tight, she came undone around his long fingers.

"Oh...Draco....," she cried throwing her head back in pleasure.

Once she was completely spent, he withdrew and licked each finger slowly, tasting her, savouring her, she tasted sweet and heavenly.

Her eyes fluttered open, "I have to go, Draco."

Anger and darkness flashed across his face, he punched the wall space next to her face, his skin split and blood rushed to the surface.

She took his hand in hers quickly, alarmed by what he had done.

Fetching her wand from the fallen purse, she muttered a spell and the bruising lessened and disappeared.

They looked at each other intently before she left.

Draco stared after her, his heart seemed to be breaking.

Hermione rounded the corridor, leaned against the stone wall, and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

The things he had said to her were selfless.

He wanted her as she wanted him, it had taken time, but he had finally admitted it.

Her heart sang its delight, she was going to end things with Ron tonight.

Feeling lightheaded, a big part of her wanted to turn around and run back to him but her friends needed her and she snapped back to her senses.

Loud music and whistles greeted her as she entered the Gryffindor common room.

The festivities were already in full swing, she quickly went in search of Ginny, Ron and Harry.

They were huddled over a dazzling birthday cake adding the last of the sparkling candles.

Ron gave her an appreciative look and pulled her close to him, she cringed but he didn't seem to notice.

"You look great, Mi," Ginny said swaying to the music.

She took Ginny's hand and led her away from the festivities.

"Ginny, you know I love you guys right?" Hermione asked nervously.

The redhead looked at her confused, "Of course I do, just as we love you."

Hermione nodded, she needed to get it out of her system, "I'm going to break up with Ron," she flinched and braced herself expecting the worst.

Ginny grinned, "I'm honestly shocked that you haven't done it sooner, I love my brother, Hermione, but COME ON! He's a complete sodding arsehole as a boyfriend."

They hugged and she continued, "This changes nothing between us or Harry, he will be slightly disappointed, but you know him, he is too rational for his own good."

Hermione wanted to cry, she hugged Ginny tightly.

All she had to do now was tell them she was falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

Baby steps Hermione, baby steps.

It was time to cut the cake and choruses of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" rang throughout the Gryffindor common room.

Luna stood in front of the cake with a big bright smile, blew out the candles and cut the cake.

Ron snaked his hand around Hermione's waist, planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek and whispered huskily, "We should get out of here."

Hermione smiled confidently and stepped away from his hold, "That would be good, Ron, we need to talk."

He winked and flashed his boyish grin because he clearly thought he was getting lucky, they agreed to meet outside the common room in half an hour.

Bottles of Firewhisky and butterbeer were arranged on a table with food next to it, Luna was so kind to the house-elves, they had gone out of their way to create the scrumptious feast before them.

*************************

Draco sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Was she with him? Was he touching her?

He threw the lamp across the room; it shattered and fell to the ground in pieces.

Against the odds, he was forced to admit that he had strong feelings for the bloody know it all.

Everything was different with Granger, even something as simple as a kiss and he had kissed more than a few peoples share of girls in his time.

Her soft skin, her ruby lips, her laughter, the way she remembered key phrases from the books she read.

Argh...she was in his head! Tormenting him with her touches, laugh and sweet voice.

*************************

Hermione had a few drinks but everyone around her was drunk.

Ginny's tolerance for alcohol was admirable but even she was weakening, she indulged in a heavy make-out session with Harry in the middle of the common room.

Hermione chuckled and went over to Luna, "I hope you're having a good time."

The mystical blonde smiled, "I am having a wonderful time, thank you," without skipping a beat, Luna added, "Tell Draco I said hello!"

Luna never ceased to surprise her.

It was almost time to meet Ron, she excused herself and made her way to the portrait carrying her heels.

She really was tired but excited at what the rest of the night entailed, she wanted to see him, be with him, it was simple as that.

Sighing to herself, Hermione dreaded the upcoming confrontation with Ron, he was her best friend before her boyfriend but she did not love him like they were meant too.

The moment she stepped out of the common room a large hand grabbed her, she smelt the heavy stench of Firewhisky and it turned her off in an instant.

A little she could handle but Ron smelt like a brewery, it was repulsive and made her stomach churn unpleasantly.

Ron's slurred, "Pussycat, where you off to then?" His grip tightened around her wrist, Hermione tried to wriggle free, but he was not budging.

She tried to push him away and said sternly, "I am so tired, Ron, I thought of heading back to my dorm."

Judging by his state, their talk was going to have to wait for sober times.

"That's great, I thought tonight we could take this relationship to the next level; come on, Hermione, we have been together for a while now," He tried to convince her while keeping up with her hurried strides.

"Don't you trust me?" he managed to say after a hiccup.

Ron's recent behaviour completely put her off him.

Sex was all he ever spoke about, and in a moment of weakness she had considered giving herself to him tonight, but that was before Draco kissed her senseless and said what he truly felt.

There was no going back to him after that, besides she caught him flirting mercilessly with his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown, who laughed and batted her eyelashes at every stupid thing he said.

It didn't upset her, it merely amused her and gave her yet another reason to get out of the relationship.

Hermione tried to push him back and said sternly, NO! Ron, STOP! We need to talk, this is not working out, we need to take a step back."

His fingers closed around her arm and he raged, "Are you breaking up with me?"

She stood her ground and looked at him defiantly, his fingers dug into her skin painfully, "You fucking cock tease."

Ron did not let her go, his hold tightened and he forcefully backed her into an empty classroom close by.

Alarm bells started going off in her head and her wand was in her purse.

Hermione pushed him roughly, but he slammed her against the wall and tried to kiss her mouth.

When she turned her head away, he attacked her neck with his unwanted wet kisses, she gasped in disgust while struggling against him.

Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to push him away and pleaded with him to stop.

Ron was completely intoxicated and paid no attention to a word she was saying, he grunted, hungrily moving his hand towards her breasts.

Minutes passed and Hermione went numb, a single tear slid down her cheek, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Draco, I'm sorry."

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Get away from her you, Weasel Shit!" A deadly voice warned.

Hermione sighed in relief as Draco came into view, he looked beyond furious.

Ron still wouldn't let her go, he merely turned to face the Slytherin and hissed, "This doesn't concern you. Death Eater!"

Draco took out his wand, narrowed his eyes and growled, "See, that's where you're wrong, Weasley. EVERYTHING ABOUT HER CONCERNS ME!"

He pointed his wand directly at Ron and warned, "You have till I count to five to release her."

"And if I ..." Ron's sentence was cut off, he flew across the room and hit empty desks with a loud thud.

Hermione stared at Draco transfixed, frozen to the spot, she stared at him unblinkingly.

His eyes were almost a clear grey as he hexed Ron and without another word, he hurriedly ran over to his witch and cupped her face to see if she was okay.

Satisfied, he took her trembling hand in his and they left the dark and dingy room.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Ron, he got to his feet rubbing his head and arm, she could see the puddle of blood on the floor.

She threw him a look of pure disgust while he angrily watched her leave with Draco.

They hurried their step before anyone else crossed their path.

*************************

Draco only let go of Hermione's hand once they were in the safety of their Heads dorm.

He placed Luna's gift on the small kitchen counter they shared, Hermione stared at the gift, he followed her gaze.

He cleared his throat, "You..umm..dropped it earlier, so I thought of bringing it to you."

He added angrily, "Bloody good thing I did." He had rounded the corner just in time to see Weasley drag Hermione into an empty classroom while she tried to wriggle free.

In all his life he hadn't felt that much rage. It was the one time he had been tempted to use an unforgivable curse.

She was unusually quiet, he looked at her trying to read her thoughts.

Hermione winced as she rubbed her arm where Ron's fingers dug in and held her.

Draco closed the distance between them, and gently took her arm.

The area was bruised, a dark purple mark was beginning to show. His fingers on her were welcome, he touched the area and felt her goosebumps rise.

"Weasley is a fucking class act, I don't know what the fuck you see in him, Granger," Draco spat out in contempt.

She didn't know either, it hardly mattered anymore, whatever she had with Ron was over and done.

Hermione turned her head to the side and groaned in pain, Draco saw another purpling bruise on her neck from when Ron slammed her into the wall.

Anger surged through him once again, he wished he had put Weasley in the hospital wing.

On impulse, he bent down and lightly kissed the bruise, she closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her lips.

She leaned into him as he trailed kisses down her neck and she ran her fingers through his silky fine hair.

Draco picked her up ever so slowly, she felt so light in his arms, he took her into his room and let her down gently on his bed.

Their need for each other was urgent, he crushed his lips against hers and she rushed to meet his intensity.

How they needed this, craved it and before they knew it, they were clawing at each other in eagerness to become one.

Hermione slipped her fingers underneath his t-shirt and pulled it slowly over his head, her fingers trembling as she touched the toned Slytherin.

He was impressive, so taut and hard, the body of a Seeker.

Draco turned her around slowly and undid the zip that held her dress together, he placed airy kisses on the back of her neck.

She leaned into him enthusiastically not wanting to miss a single touch, the dress fell at her feet and she delicately stepped out of it and turned to face him.

The burning fire she possessed, returned, he could see the desire burning within her and he swallowed, she was breathtaking.

Why had he taken years to notice her curves, her lips, her infectious smile?

Nothing about Hermione Granger was ordinary, she leaned against his chest and kissed him passionately.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and bit down before deepening the kiss, his tongue met hers in fiery abandonment.

Her fingers played with the buttons of his trousers, slowly undoing each one, it fell to the ground, he wore nothing else.

Hermione felt his erected shaft under her fingertips, it throbbed as she touched it, he let out a low moan.

She kissed along his taut body until she was on her knees, she bit down on her lip and her fingers closed around his shaft.

Draco yielded to her every whim, her every touch, Hermione leaned forward and licked the pre-cum that glistened at the top of his throbbing manhood.

He drowned in his own desire, an involuntary growl left his lips.

A bolt of electricity shot through him as she took him fully in her mouth, moving her tongue along his length, she tightened her lips around it and began to suck rhythmically.

Merlin, if she kept this up, he would release all over her face.

It took all his willpower to reach for her and pull her up, she let go reluctantly as his lips claimed hers once again.

Still locked in a fiery kiss he gently laid her down on the bed, his hands and lips leaving no area untouched, she felt his hard member pressing against her thigh.

She whimpered as the sheets moulded themselves to her body, they felt luxurious against her skin.

She had not expected anything less, Draco Malfoy always had class.

His voice seemed like in a dream "Granger, are you sure this is what you want, because once we start there will be no going back."

She replied by reaching back and unhooking the silky red bra she wore.

Draco groaned, watching in fascination at the rise and fall of her supple breasts, her nipples were pink and inviting.

He had the consent he so ardently needed.

Hermione rested back against the sheets and he took a pink, erect nipple in his mouth, cupped the other one and teased the nipple with his fingers.

Draco sucked on the rosy bud until her legs twitched with the pleasure rising within her.

He felt her fingers tighten in his hair as he continued kissing down her flat stomach, he lingered just savouring the taste of her.

She was so smooth, her skin was like silk in his mouth.

He slowly continued his assault on her, enticingly sucking on her flesh as his hand snaked between her legs.

He felt her most sensitive part through the silk knickers she wore, even with his experience his fingers trembled as he touched her core, she was so wet.

"Granger, you're dripping," Draco whispered between kisses and Hermione sighed in response.

He pushed her further up the bed and positioned himself near her entrance, using his thumbs he shimmied the soaked underwear down her legs and threw it on the ground.

His erection strained against the silk sheet, but this wasn't about him, it was all about her and Draco wanted to make her feel good.

Moments later his mouth touched the inner sides of her leg, licking and softly biting along one thigh only to turn to the other and give it the sweet attention it deserved.

He slowly parted her thighs and ran his tongue along her slit, she gasped out loud and her eyes flew open watching him eagerly lick her juices.

With mind-blowing accuracy, his tongue made small circles inside her and when he sucked on her clit, he knew she was wet enough to accommodate him.

Swiftly moving to the top, he kissed her full on the mouth.

Hermione held onto Draco, butterflies fluttered relentlessly inside her, she closed her eyes and gave herself to what would come next.

She was a virgin, he knew this! It was of the utmost importance that he was as gentle as possible with her.

For once in his life, he felt the mounting pressure.

"I won't hurt you, you look so beautiful," he whispered the words against the corner of her mouth.

He cupped her cheek and instructed reassuringly, "Hold onto me tight and if it hurts you, you need to stop me, okay?"

If anything surprised her that night, it was the words he just spoke.

He seemed so genuinely protective about her, it made her want him even more.

"Mmm..." she muttered not trusting her voice.

Draco placed his throbbing cock at her entrance and pushed in, his breath came out in a low groan as he felt her barrier-breaking and she dug her nails into his back.

He rocked slowly back and forth letting her tight walls adjust to his presence as he filled her with more of himself.

Hermione felt pain, delicious pain, every hot, unrelenting inch of him as he pressed deep inside her.

She felt him study her face, he was looking to see if she was okay.

Smiling, she claimed his lips once again and began moving against his hips, she wanted him, all of him.

He met her movements with deep thrusts as he built up a nice, smooth rhythm.

"You feel so good, darling," she told him repeatedly.

She squirmed under him and he knew she was close to her release.

Granger made love to him like no other woman ever had, it excited and scared him at the same time.

Draco wanted to feel her explode around his shaft, he sped up his movements and her hips moved to match his.

This woman was born to be his, she moaned his name, "Draco..." and came undone around him, her slickness drowned his cock.

Her release pushed him off the edge and he followed shortly with a loud groan, spilling all he had deep within her.

It was fucking mind-blowing, Hermione held Draco close to her body and whispered, "I've got you."

He laid on top of her letting her stroke his back and run her fingers through his hair before he slowly moved to the side.

His vision blurred, a satisfied grin plastered on his face while she nervously fidgeted with the corner of the black sheet.

Hermione knew his reputation and how every girl wanted him, Draco gathered her in his arms and kissed her neck, "You taste so good. Feel so damn good."

"It was amazing, Granger," he told her gently kissing her forehead.

He mused, "You're going to be the death of me."

She smiled in relief, he could tell she was worried about her performance.

How was he going to tell her, that the supposed Sex God of the school had his best fuck with her?

He swallowed his pride and confessed, "Granger, this is best I have ever had."

Her face lit up, she leaned over to kiss him lightly and tried to leave but he held onto her wrist and pleaded, "Stay tonight Granger, please."

Hermione tried hard to conceal her amazement.

From sharing the dorm with him, she knew as soon as the deed was done he kicked the others out and many a time she had witnessed bitter arguments between him and his so-called fuck buddies.

Without hesitation, she slid back under the sheets and into his waiting arms.

They were asleep before they knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> A sweet, heartwarming chapter! Light smut alert! :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Ten!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Hermione woke to an empty bed; she leaned into the sheets and ran her hand on the side that had been previously occupied by Draco.

She sat up and tried to listen to any movement outside the room, but she heard none.

Sighing in disappointment, she muttered with a heavy heart, "Well, I guess this is what a one-night stand with Malfoy feels like."

Hermione did not regret what happened, she welcomed it and he had been magnificent.

She had been kissing Ron for ages, but he didn't come close to bringing out the feelings that Draco could.

Ron! She thought back angrily, he had some serious explaining and grovelling to do but she already made up her mind that he wasn't the one for her.

Truth be told, she had known for a while but when you've been through so much with one person, it just seemed like it was meant to be.

Slipping on the discarded dress only to cover herself, she made a mad dash towards her room.

Uttering the password, "Quills" quickly, she pushed the door open and headed straight for the bed.

Flopping down on the bed, she took in her surroundings.

Hermione bit down on her lip and touched her body where he trailed kiss after kiss.

A hot stirring awakened between her legs from just thinking about it.

Ever so grateful that it was a Saturday, she pushed herself off the bed and headed towards the bathroom they shared.

Reaching for the knob, the shower came to life, the water felt so good on her spent body.

The hot water relaxed her muscles and the intense throbbing between her legs reduced.

Running her fingers through wet hair, she gently lifted the unruly mess to wash her neck.

Her shower time was always special, spraying a generous amount of lavender-scented body wash onto her loofah, she generously rubbed it along her body.

The aroma filled the cubicle and the water washed away the soapy suds.

She pictured him again and an involuntary moan escaped her mouth. The intense heat was back, transporting her back to the night before.

Lightly, her fingers touched her sensitive lips, trailed down her flat stomach and towards her already swollen clit.

So intent on her pleasure, Hermione did not notice that she was no longer alone.

Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled it back from her tight entrance, " That's my job," he whispered, lightly brushing her ear with a kiss.

"Draco..." she moaned, leaning against his chest.

The way his name rolled off her tongue, only intensified his longing for her.

He slowly kissed the back of her neck, running his hands down her back to her soft buttocks.

Massaging the silky smooth skin before moving his hand to the front. he placed his thumb on her throbbing clit and rubbed the small bundle of nerves while placing airy kisses to her neck

"Tell me you want me, Granger," he growled huskily, through clenched teeth.

He tried hard to control himself and not just thrust into her.

Hermione reached back, grabbed onto his platinum blonde head and laced her fingers through his locks.

"Always, Draco," she moaned truthfully.

That was his undoing.

He turned her towards him roughly, cupping her buttocks he lifted her clean off her feet and pushed her up against the cool tiles of the large cubicle.

She wrapped her legs around him willingly as he pinned her to the bathroom wall and ravaged the skin of her neck.

The tiles felt cool and wet at her back.

His hardened member pressed into her thigh, she felt his growing need and urgency.

Moulding her lips with his, he pushed into her waiting wetness.

Groaning aloud at the feeling of her tight walls closing around his shaft, he took an erect nipple in his mouth and slowly began thrusting into her.

Tantalizingly slow, picking up the pace as his need intensified.

The pleasure was too much to handle, she bit down on his shoulder and cried out, "Don't stop, please don't stop!"

The pull to ecstasy was almost upon her, she hovered on the cusp of climax.

Breaking away from ravishing her flesh, he stared into her face as the sheer magnitude of her orgasm tore through her.

She exploded around his hardness and held on tightly as her body spasmed out of control.

Fuck, that felt good.

It was erotic to watch the intense pleasure she was feeling at his hands.

Waves of unbridled pleasure pulsated through her, thoroughly spent she fell against his firm chest.

Draco caught her and grinned, his lips curved upwards happily.

Moving with precision, he sped up his thrusts, pushed deeper into her and with one final thrust, he slammed her against the wall roughly and spilt his seed into her.

Groaning and holding onto her tightly, the intensity of his release crippled him momentarily.

Letting her down gently, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her full luscious lips.

They showered together, and she finished first.

Hermione kissed Draco gently before stepping out of the cubicle, tiptoeing to avoid the water puddles they created.

Grabbing a large towel, she tied it around her firmly and leaned against the wall to watch the man who had pleasured her so much.

The soap ran down his back, his fingers vigorously shampooed his unique blonde locks, his eyes were closed in concentration while the water washed over his firm muscled body.

She cocked her head to the side and took him in.

Had she been that fucking blind?

How had she not noticed how handsome he was?

No wonder every girl in school wet their knickers for him and now that she had a taste, she was not about to share.

She hid a smile, left the bathroom, hurriedly dressed and went to prepare some much-needed nourishment.

Draco pulled on a pair of torn blue jeans, a Muggle invention; his father would have a heart attack but who the fuck cared? He pulled a black t-shirt over his head next.

There was movement in the kitchen and he raised his head at the sound of metal banging against ceramic, Hermione seemed to be making tea.

The situation at hand was complicated, he never fucking planned on falling for Hermione Granger but here he was totally smitten by the woman.

He had no bloody clue what he even wanted from her.

A girlfriend? His father would murder him.

A mere fuck buddy? No! She was anything but a one-night stand.

He wanted to make her his and only his, there would be no room for sharing.

His thoughts spun out of control. Taking a deep breath, he left his room to face the fierce, passionate Gryffindor.

Hermione watched him enter the small kitchen; she sipped her coffee and watching his every movement intently.

Should she say something or would he?

Why the hell was he so good looking? She groaned involuntarily.

He turned to face her while adding sugar to his tea, raised an eyebrow and inquired, "You say something, Granger?" Coffee mug at her lips, she shook her head.

Draco laughed softly, closed the distance between them, took the coffee mug out of her quivering hands and placed it on the counter.

Towering over her, he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bent down to kiss her soft lips.

"I think we need to discuss a few things," He said seriously but with excitement. Merlin, he was acting like a lovestruck fucking tool.

Hermione nodded and replied nervously, "Yes, we do." 

He took a deep breath and started to speak with a serious edge to his voice, "What do you want from me, Granger?"

He added in a firm tone, "Because whatever this is, it's no random shag or a one-night stand. I want you with me…to...umm...be with me."

Hermione stared at him flabbergasted. Was Malfoy asking her to be his girlfriend?

His family hated Muggleborn's! he himself had hated and taunted her for years.

Had he changed so much after the war? Should she give him the benefit of the doubt? Will all this end in misery? So many unanswered questions.

Her eyes glazed over, Draco snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention, "Hermione, hello? Are you listening to me you stubborn Gryffindor?"

"Huh?" she muttered snapping back to attention,

Taking a deep breath herself, Hermione replied, "Whatever" she emphasized on the word he used, "That is happening between us is complicated."

His heart sank, but she finished happily, "But I know that I want to be with you, Draco!" 

She touched his face tenderly, "I know that very much, but if you are with me, there can be no one else."

Draco mused, "Oh, no bloody way, Granger, I'm not a one-woman kind of man."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, poked him in the chest and challenged, "Two can play at that game and I might play it better than you."

She turned to walk away from him, but he pulled her against him and rasped, "I will always be yours, Granger."

She looked up at him with big brown eyes and sighed, "Okay, I need to speak to Ron."

Draco hissed his displeasure, "Please tell me you are not going to continue to be with Weasley?"

In his moment of bliss, he had forgotten about her cheating fucking shitfaced boyfriend.

The thought of Weasley touching her drove him to insanity.

No way in hell was that red-headed fucktard going to come anywhere near her, especially not after last night, she was his.

Hermione shook her head at once, "Of course not! I broke up with him yesterday, but I have to give that arse a piece of my mind."

Her tone softened as she continued, "Ron and Harry have been my best friends for the past seven years, I can't just throw that away and jump into your arms."

Her voice pleaded with him to understand.

As much as he disliked and hated what she said, he knew it was the truth. They had history and it was no secret how Pothead and Weasel Shit felt about him.

He had never made things easy for them and neither had they. He was Slytherin and they were Gryffindor.

It was what it was, no point in sugar-coating anything.

Draco frowned, "So what? Until further notice, I am your dirty little secret, am I?" It annoyed him that he had to remain in the shadows.

Hermione closed the distance between them, looked at him seductively and muttered between kisses, "Is that so bad?"

He pulled her close, "No, it's not so bad. I can see the perks already."

He stared into her face and warned, "But, if I see that halfwit touching you, all bets are off."

She chuckled, "Duly noted, Malfoy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Eleven!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Humming a Muggle tune to herself, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. 

Draco stayed in the dorm, reluctantly they parted ways.

After last night's and today's erotic adventures, her stomach rumbled with hunger and her legs felt like mush.

Thinking to herself, that a piece of toast and jam would be heavenly, she walked into the Hall holding her head high.

Pleasantly surprised to find all her friends there, she slid in next to Ginny and reached for the platter of scrambled eggs.

Ron coughed purposely and everyone turned their attention to the obviously peeved off man.

He sneered openly at Hermione and placed his arm on the table, she could see a long deep gash along his arm that looked like it was healing.

"I hope you're happy!" He spat at her through clenched teeth.

She felt the anger rise in her, "Excuse me, but what hell are you talking about?"

Ron pointed to the cut and yelled in fury, "Malfoy's fucking handy work after he walked in on us yesterday."

He banged his fists on the table, scattering food everywhere and slowly rose to stand over Hermione.

In a low murderous tone, he hissed, "Why the fuck does he care so much about you all of a sudden?" 

The rest were looking at them flabbergasted but with growing interest, they obviously had no clue what happened last night.

Harry spoke first, " What the heck happened?"

Ginny looked at Hermione for answers, "Yeah, what happened? What did Malfoy do this time?"

Hermione willed herself to stay calm, "Malfoy didn't do a damn thing!"

She added darkly, "But Ron sure did."

She pointed to their friends staring at them and hissed, "Tell them, Ronald Weasley, what you did to me last night."

Her voice cracked as she continued, "And what you would've done if Draco hadn't interrupted us,"

Ron's ears turned crimson and twitched in anger, "Since when do you call that fucking ferret by his name?" 

Ginny almost screamed, "Will one of you please tell us what happened last night!"

Ron sat back down and stared at the wall silently, Hermione started to speak, she told them everything without holding back.

She choked back a sob and pointed to her bruises, "...and this is from where he held my hand!" 

Eyes blazing, she yelled, "WE ARE OVER, RON!"

They all turned on the redheaded man in absolute fury.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, she was absolutely livid, "Why you worthless...!"

She lunged across the table to grab hold of her brother but Harry caught her in time and rounded on his best friend, "What the bloody hell? How dare you put your hands on her?"

Ginny spat through clenched teeth, "I'm telling mum everything."

Ron glared at Hermione, raised himself to his full height and defended weakly, "Whatever, I don't have to sit here and take this shite from you guys."

He walked away without a second glance and out of the Hall.

Ginny tried to follow but again Harry held her back, "Let him go, he needs some serious alone time."

They turned to face Hermione with compassion and sadness etched into their faces.

Ginny sat back down, took Hermione's hand in hers, gave it a small squeeze and apologized profusely, "I am sorry, Mi."

Hermione gave a weak smile, "Please don't apologize for him, it had nothing to do with you."

Her stomach rumbled again, absentmindedly she reached for the closest thing.

She buttered the piece of toast and bit into it ravenously.

* * *

Draco put down the potions book in frustration, he could not concentrate for shit.

Who was he kidding?

Stepping out of the dorm, he made his way to the dungeons.

Living in the Head dorm was comforting and not because of Granger but because having his own space was appealing.

There were odd instances where he missed his friends, this was one such instance.

No sooner did he walk through the portrait, Theo greeted him cheerfully, "Greetings, your Lordship! Our Head boy has graced us with his presence."

The lanky Slytherin bowed down low at Draco's feet, Blaise let out a loud laugh and got up to high five Theo.

Shaking his head, Draco settled down on the couch and called out, "You fucking moron!"

Theo wagged a stern finger and mused, "Now! now! please refrain from using profanity, think of the fucking first years."

He sat back down, Blaise took the seat opposite him and Pansy walked by adjusting her short skirt, she did a quick double-take when she saw Draco on the couch.

She sashayed across to him, touched his arm, ran her fingers down his arm provocatively and drawled hopefully, "Can I please come over tonight?"

It had been ages since they slept together and she missed him.

Draco rolled his eyes before facing her, "Such desperation Pansy, if and when I want you, you will know."

She glared at him for a moment before softening, his indifference towards her made her want him more.

Astoria passed by, grabbed Pansy's hand and dragged her away but not before flashing Draco a dazzling smile.

He sighed in frustration, what was wrong with these girls today? It was like they knew he had a girlfriend. He smiled at the word "Girlfriend."

Theo sipped a butterbeer and exclaimed excitedly, "I am so bloody glad you aren't in the dorm anymore, girls actually look at us now." 

Blaise threw him a look of disgust, "Argh, speak for yourself, I was fine either way."

Draco waved his hand, leaned forward and said seriously, "Look, all fucking around aside, I've got some news to share with you."

Theo swallowed and asked in fear, "It's not some Death Eater shite is it?" 

Blaise leaned forward and muttered, "Are you in trouble, mate?"

Draco laughed out loud, "Well, trouble, yes, I'm dating Granger."

The boys sat in stunned silence for a good ten minutes or so. Each opened their mouth to say something and then closed it again, even Theo was speechless.

Blaise finally found his voice and broke the silence, "I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

Draco rolled his eyes, Blaise had called him out, but he never admitted how he felt about her, he shrugged it off and let sleeping dogs lie.

Theo looked at Blaise in disbelief, "You fucking knew and didn't tell me? You fuckers are the worst."

Blaise patted Draco on the back approvingly, "This is a good thing, mate." 

He put his arm around Theo and ruffled his hair, "It's not our fault you're slow."

Theo pushed him away and frowned.

* * *

Hermione spent an enjoyable day with her friends.

Ron had completely disappeared and she was extremely glad he kept his distance.

Harry and Ginny were firmly on her side, they knew Ron was wrong in how he treated her and they planned on having a real heart to heart with him.

She would do the same after things settled down between them.

Ron slipped once before and kissed Lavender Brown at another party they had in the common room.

He had begged and pleaded for her to take him back and because she blindly believed he was the one, she had forgiven him.

Mistake Number one, it should have ended there.

Despite being with her friends, she missed Draco. Bidding her friends a fond farewell, Hermione almost ran to the dorm.

As soon as she entered a voice teased, "What took you so long? I have been waiting for hours."

His mouth descended on hers and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately pushing his tongue inside her mouth.

She met his tongue eagerly with hers.

It was a sublime state of bliss.

* * *

They lay entwined on the sofa, Draco casually ran his long fingers through Hermione's.

"So, how was your day?" He asked casually.

She told him all that happened in the Great Hall and he filled her in on how funny it had been when he told Blaise and Theo.

He kissed her forehead and she asked timidly, "Are we going public with our relationship?"

Draco gave it some thought, he knew the dangers, but he felt stronger with her.

His eyes hardened, a bitterness crept into his voice, "It's not easy Granger, everyone around us is going to be against this but I don't really care anymore." 

He cupped her face and gazed into her eyes, "I am falling for you, Hermione." He was and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Hermione broke out of his embrace and touched his cheek, he leaned into her touch, "I know what you mean, I've never felt this way about anyone."

She bit her lip and mused, "I'm utterly surprised that I would fall for you though, I mean, come on, out of all the people one could fall for."

He grabbed her across the waist and tickled her, "Oh, you think so?" They fell off the couch laughing.

* * *

Looking over at the sleeping figure next to her, Hermione smiled.

Asleep on his stomach, his arm casually over the edge, his silk sheets barely covered his naked body.

With a deep sigh of content, she fondly recalled how they ended up in his bed again.

She had been studying in her room and finishing her homework when she heard a knock.

Knowing who it was, she had not bothered to cover herself too much and enthusiastically went to open the door in her teddy bear night dress that barely covered her buttocks.

Draco had been standing there with a tub of ice cream, chocolate sauce and a tray of strawberries. Who would've pegged him as the romantic type?

Hermione laughed in his face and then let him in.

They had been having a great time, laughing, talking and feeding each other, when a tap at the window distracted them and Hermione recognized a school owl.

She opened the window, took the letter attached and read it;

**_My Darling,_ **

**_Please don't be mad at me._**

**_You're my everything and I'm sorry for hurting you._ **

**_Please meet me tomorrow morning and let's talk about us._ **

**_I know you love me as much as I love you._ **

**_Forever yours,_ **

**_Ron_ **

Draco took one look at the letter and tore it up. The letter meant nothing to her but she did still want the friendship.

She watched as the tall Slytherin paced up and down wearing out her carpet.

Without uttering a word, Hermione patiently waited for him to start, Draco growled, "No! No way am I letting you meet that fucking lunatic alone."

He added seriously, "That is not happening, Hermione."

She loved how he switched to Hermione when he was truly upset, she touched his arm and smiled, "I have to meet him, I need closure."

Closure my arse, he thought bitterly.

She cupped his face and pleaded, "Please, trust me." He looked at her in anger and without a word stormed out of her room.

Giving him adequate time to calm the fuck down, she raided her drawers and settled on a matching dark green lacey lingerie set.

Hermione stared at the skimpy attire and frowned in thought, when the heck had she bought this?

Wanting to reassure him that she was his now, she even made the bloody effort to wear Slytherin colours. Ick!

Her nerves were getting the better of her.

Heading to their shared kitchen, Hermione grabbed a butterbeer, she drank half, gathered her Gryffindor bravado and boldly knocked on the door.

Within seconds he opened, his eyes roamed over her hungrily.

With a typical cocky Draco Malfoy smile, he pulled her towards him and closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> Its all out in the open now! :)
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Twelve!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)**

**Its all out in the open now! :)**

**Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)**

**Enjoy Chapter Twelve!**

**Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!**

**HAPPY READING! :)**

Draco stirred and raised himself enough to kiss Hermione.

They had classes to get ready for and despite his pleas to stay in bed all day, they reluctantly got up and went about getting ready.

It made perfect sense to share the shower.

He gently rubbed the sweet-smelling lavender body wash over her and massaged her most sensitive parts.

They were late anyways, they could skip breakfast but she wanted to devour something else.

Hermione snaked down Draco's body and took him fully in her mouth.

She heard a low satisfying groan as she sucked on his growing erection, he grabbed hold of her head and thrust into her warm eager mouth.

Super later now!

Getting ready was a blur, hurriedly, they scrambled into their uniforms and almost mixed up their ties.

Draco groaned and tossed over the crimson tie in disgust to Hermione.

Urgently adjusting her skirt, she tucked her shirt and tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

He took her hands and kissed them softly before exiting the dorm.

It was one of those days and she dreaded it!

They got to the Great Hall and reluctantly went their separate ways.

No way in hell would he ever sit at her table.

Hermione watched in interest as Draco high fived Blaise and Theo, took the seat between them and sat with his back to the table.

He leaned back casually, watching her with enough intensity to make her squirm in her seat.

She blushed and almost turned to engage Ginny in conversation when her smile disappeared completely only to be replaced by anger.

Astoria rose to give Draco an affectionate kiss on the cheek, he pushed the Slytherin girl away in annoyance and purposely wiped his face.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Annoyed and jealous, she turned to Ginny and huffed.

"That bimbo," she hissed unable to stop herself.

Ginny asked curiously, "You say, something, love?"

She followed her friends gaze towards the Slytherin table and teased, "He really is handsome, isn't he?"

Hermione came back to her senses and blushed, "Oh, umm...who are you talking about?"

She tried to act casual and throw the redhead off but Ginny was no fool.

Ginny snorted, "You are so bloody obvious Hermione Granger."

Hermione raised a puzzled brow, Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered, "You like Malfoy."

Oh, Merlin, Ginny knew!

Hermione covered Ginny's mouth and whispered urgently, "Ssshhhhhh, Harry or Ron will hear."

"OH, SO ITS TRUE?" Ginny screeched.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Do you want the entire Hall to hear?"

She drew an imaginary line across her mouth and hissed, "Will you please shut it."

Ginny nodded and grinned mischievously, "Okay, okay sorry but you have to tell me EVERYTHING!"

Hermione squeezed her friend's hand and nodded.

Looking down the table and then Hall, she asked Harry curiously, "Where's Ron?"

She added impatiently, "He sent a message to meet him in the abandoned DADA class next to the potions class."

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea, Hermione."

Gathering her books, she shook her head and went in search of her redheaded ex.

Thinking that it would be great if their little confrontation would be over and done with before her potions class, Hermione walked towards the empty classroom thinking of Draco throughout.

Students were already walking along the corridor and she stopped to shout instructions at some of the Third Years.

The stupid kids were trying to hex Peeves in the middle of the corridor.

Hermione sighed, took a deep breath and entered the old DADA classroom ready for a verbal battle with Ronald Weasley.

She looked up in alarm at the squeaky but high pitch moans coming from the corner of the class.

She covered her eyes almost at once, but it was too late.

Oh, the bloody horror.

The most repulsive image of Ron's freckled bare arse plunging with all his might into a bent-over Lavender Brown would haunt her forever.

She could hear flesh meeting flesh as Ron relentlessly pounded into Lavender.

Hermione could no longer hide her disgust, she called out loudly, "RONALD WEASLEY."

Ron froze, with cock in hand, he turned to face his estranged ex-girlfriend and the look of repulsion she shot his way..

In a flash, shagging forgotten he pulled up his trousers and tried to run after a repulsed Hermione, leaving a dishevelled Lavender Brown to pull up her panties and then skirt awkwardly.

Hermione hurriedly walked away from what she witnessed.

Her body shuddered in disgust.

Ron caught up and grabbed her hand, she wriggled out of his grasp mortified that he touched her.

Hermione rounded on him in fury, "You sent me that letter so I could witness that monstrosity?"

Ron looked genuinely confused, "What letter? I didn't send you any letter."

Lavender caught up with them and Hermione let out a short laugh.

She pointed at Lavender and said pointedly, "It was you, you sent me the letter," The other girl cowered and looked away ashamed.

Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise and the other students stood outside the potions class waiting for Slughorn to appear.

Some leaned against the cool castle walls, most chatted animatedly among themselves but the scene unravelling before them was far more entertaining.

Draco intently watched Hermione have a go at Weasley.

That's my girl, he thought fondly.

Hermione laughed happily, "Well, Lavender, thank you so much for saving me from this piece of shite excuse of a boyfriend."

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm, Draco tensed and reached for his wand.

Blaise felt his best friend flex next to him and he reached for his wand as well.

He asked urgently, "You okay, mate?"

Draco took a step forward but Harry was at his best friends' side in an instant.

In a low deadly voice, he warned, "Let her go."

Ron realized Harry was not fucking around and let Hermione go without fuss but with vicious parting words, "I was tired waiting for a prissy, uptight bitch like you to give me what I needed."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Ron, he ignored her and their audience and spat, "I have been fucking Lavender for months."

Draco smiled triumphantly, it was time to make his presence known.

Through hooded eyes, she saw the tall, sexy blonde come towards her.

When Malfoy walked, people moved out of the way, no questions asked.

Without hesitation, Draco approached a very nervous and startled Hermione.

He smirked, paused for maximum effect, pulled her towards him and crushed her lips with his passionately.

Her arms went around his neck as he deepened the kiss, almost lifting her off the ground.

When they broke apart, the silence was unnerving.

Everyone, including a Professor or two, stared at the unlikely couple.

Ron stood frozen with his mouth open and Harry merely stared at them in calculated shock.

Draco laced his long fingers through Hermione's, broke the silence and addressed Ron directly, "If you come anywhere near my girlfriend, I will not hesitate to hex you into the next century and that's a fucking promise, Weasley."

He placed a kiss on her knuckles, let go and walked up to a confused and dumbfounded Gryffindor.

The redhead snapped out of his current state of shock and sneered, "Good luck fucking her, you slimy git, she is never going to put out."

Draco let out a low deadly laugh "I fucking pity you mate!"

He leaned in close so only Ron could hear and rasped, "Hermione needs a man, not a fucking boy, she's absolutely amazing in bed."

Ron reached for his wand, but he was too slow, Draco dug his wand into the unsuspecting man's pressing ribcage and sneered, "You had your chance and you fucked up, she's mine now."

He turned away and called over his shoulder, "Deal with it!"

Draco put his arm around Hermione and they walked into the potions class without a backward glance.

Harry looked after the retreating couple suspiciously as did everyone else.

Blaise and Theo shrugged and hurriedly followed Draco inside.

They were the talk of the school; Literally, everyone was talking about it.

Back in the sanctuary of their dorm, Hermione punched Draco.

He fell off the couch and asked, "What?"

She stood up, walked towards the kitchen, grabbed a butterbeer and pointed it at him, "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

He followed her and wrapped his arms around her, "Yes I am, and now everyone knows you belong to me."

His tone turned serious, "Has Potter spoken to you?"

Hermione shook her head sadly, "No, not yet."

Draco knew her friends meant a great deal to her, and he didn't want to come in between them.

No matter how he felt about them.

"What if you went to the Gryffindor common room and spoke to him?" He suggested calmly.

She thought about it and nodded. It was a good idea.

He kissed her forehead, "The Weasley girl will be there?"

She nodded and gave him a strange look.

Draco sighed, "She will kick her brother's arse if he tries anything."

He mused, "Blaise told me how she almost tore Weasley to pieces after potions."

Hermione bit back a laugh, pocketed her wand, exited the dorm and went towards the Gryffindor common room.

The portrait swung open and she was met with instant silence as everybody watched her carefully, some girls glared at her.

She didn't know whether it was because she was dating a Slytherin or whether they just fancied Draco.

Ron kissed Lavender hotly on the sofa, he glared at her over his lovers head and stated boldly, "Hermione you are not welcome here."

She laughed out loud at his ridiculous statement.

Who the hell did he think he was?

Before she could reply, an angry voice cut through the tension.

Ginny yelled, "Sod off, Ron." came the fiery reply from his own sister.

Hermione remembered Draco's parting words about Ginny and grinned.

Ginny smiled at Hermione warmly from above and asked her to come up, she threw her brother a look of deep loathing before turning away.

Harry and she were playing a game of wizarding chess and Harry was losing.

His face was scrunched up in concentration, possibly trying to contemplate his next move or cheat while his girlfriend looked away.

Ron watched Hermione go upstairs and he itched to go after her.

Lavender was never meant to be a permanent thing; she was just a means to an end. He was just fucking her until his girlfriend was ready to give herself to him.

Hermione was the one he truly loved and wanted to be with.

Seeing her with Malfoy left a gaping hole in his heart, how could she throw away everything they had for the fucking snake?

Hermione looked at Harry and tried to figure out what he was thinking.

He turned towards her, smiled reassuringly, got to his feet and pulled her into a brotherly hug.

She hugged him back tightly and felt hot tears stain her cheeks.

She asked meekly, "So you're not mad?"

He laughed at first and then softened, "Oh, I'm mad because you didn't tell me but I'm more concerned."

He took a breath and continued, "This is Draco Malfoy, not some random normal guy."

Harry pressed urgently, "You know his family and what they will do if they found out about you,"

His voice cracked with concern for his best friend.

Hermione smiled nervously, "We haven't had time to think things through. It's all been happening so fast, but I think I am falling in love with him."

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand in understanding and Harry grimaced slightly. It was Malfoy after all.

The words barely left her lips, they heard a growl of frustration from behind them.

Ron hurriedly closed the distance between them but, she already had her wand out and pointed at him but the deranged man charged forward undeterred.

Ginny stood in front of Hermione and tried to calm the situation.

She pointed her wand at her brother, "Calm down Ron, I am warning you!"

He was as far away from calming down as possible.

Ron was absolutely livid, "YOU LOVE HIM? YOU SLEPT WITH HIM AND YOU LOVE HIM? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs and lunged forward.

A stern voice cried out, "Petrificus Totalus!" He went limp and dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

Hermione and Harry looked at Ginny in shock.

She shrugged, "What? I warned him."

Hermione looked at them apologetically and left with a heavy heart.

She felt a huge weight had been lifted at how Harry took her current relationship status, but he made some valid points and her heart sank at the revelation that was Draco's parents.

Draco was asleep when Hermione entered the dorm. After a quick shower, she got in between the sheets and drifted away into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> Astoria makes her intentions known.
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> The story is expanding.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Thirteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

It seemed like wherever Hemione went a girl was giving her a disgusted or hateful look, Houses didn't matter.

She turned to face her boyfriend in disgust, "Have you slept with all the girls in school?"

He tapped his chin and pretended to think, she punched him playfully.

Draco winked, "Not everyone gets to ride the dragon."

Blaise doubled over with laughter and mused, "Well, Granger, he has fucked a lot of them."

Draco glared sternly at his friend, "Thanks for the update, Blaise."

The olive-skinned man put up his hands in defence.

Theo put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her closed, "Don't mind these bitches!" He spat at the group of girls closest to them and they jumped back.

He glanced over his shoulder at Draco and grinned, "They're jealous because you nabbed the Prince of Slytherin and all they got was his....puny dick."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth the lanky blonde took off running with Draco chasing right after him with his wand.

Hermione laughed hard, as Draco chased Theo down the corridor cursing after him.

Blaise came to stand by her side and smiled, "He's happy with you, you're changing him for the better, Granger." 

Hermione softened her gaze and replied fondly, "No, Blaise, this is who he really is, he's just realizing it now."

They exchanged a look of deep understanding and hurried after Theo and Draco.

* * *

Later that night, Draco sat in the Slytherin common room having a casual chat and drink with Theo and Blaise when Pansy and Astoria approached him.

They looked quite frustrated and furious.

The boys eyed them lazily and continued their conversation about Quidditch.

Pansy crossed her arms over her bosom, "Why are you fucking a Mudblood? You know you're promised to marry Astoria." 

Draco ignored her purposely, leaned forward and finished his drink slowly.

These stupid girls had no idea who they were dealing with.

He licked his lips, brought himself to his full height and towered over the two girls, intimidated they took an involuntary step back.

"Let me make myself abundantly clear and I am not accustomed to repeating myself," he glanced in Pansy's direction, "So, take notes if you must," and then gave Astoria his full attention.

Draco narrowed his eyes, leaned forward and hissed, "I will never marry you, nor will I have you in my life anymore."

He paused for effect and added, "I love Granger."

Astoria stood rooted to the spot, Blaise, Theo, Pansy and everyone with earshot stared with their mouths hanging open.

Love? Lust, yes definitely but love? Draco Malfoy didn't do love, or he didn't up until now.

Draco bid his friends good night, pushed past a flabbergasted Astoria Greengrass and exited the dungeon.

Finally coming to her senses, Astoria watched his retreating figure crossly and a scheming smile split her face in half.

She cocked her head to the side and thought, well, we will just have to see about that.

At first, she had been convinced it was some fucked up dare and Draco was simply being Draco and trying to mess with Granger but she had been dead wrong.

The idiot had fallen in love with a fucking Mudblood, if his father found out about their budding romance it would be an untimely death for Granger. 

Astoria had been sleeping with Draco since her 6th Year, and she was determined to be his last.

A hard determination grabbed hold of her petite frame and she whispered into the darkness, "I will have you Draco Malfoy and become the next Lady Malfoy, a Mudblood bitch will never edge me out."

* * *

It was a sunny day and Hermione took a deep breath and clutched her books to her chest.

A voice from the other side made her turn around, Theo ran towards her waving madly, "Granger, hold up!"

Hermione raised a brow, Theo caught up with her, took her hand and kissed it gratefully.

He gushed, "THANK YOU, GRANGER."

"You're welcome?" she replied rather confused by what was happening.

Theo let her go and cleared his throat, "Let me explain, it's a sad story about a handsome boy, that's me by the way and Draco." 

Hermione stifled a laugh and asked, "Annnd your point being?"

He motioned for her to be silent and wiped away a fake tear, "Since Draco's been with you, girls notice me, look at me. It's so beautiful!"

He pulled out a parchment with lipstick marks and enchanted hearts, Hermione eyed it in interest and grinned.

Theo straightened and declared proudly, "All Draco does is stare at you, he's not interested in anyone anymore, you have achieved the impossible, Hermione." 

Hermione blushed and shoved the lanky blonde Slytherin playfully.

He glanced over her head and his whole demeanour changed and he became hostile. 

Theo pointed towards Astoria as she approached them and hissed, "Don't look now but here comes trouble."

Hermione regarded the Slytherin girl curiously and muttered, "Oh, I wonder what she wants?"

Theo rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Aren't you like supposed to be the smartest witch of our time or something?" 

Astoria dusted her robes and greeted them cheerfully, "Theodore, Hermione, isn't it a marvellous day?" 

Theo didn't bother to hide his contempt, "It was until you fucking showed up." 

Hermione nudged him and politely asked, "What can we do for you, Astoria?"

The Slytherin girl looked at Theo in disgust and replied sweetly, "Argh, I wanted to have a word with you if you have the time of course." 

Theo looked at the two girls, bowed and took off to find Draco.

Astoria frowned at Theo's retreating figure, "I always found him so annoying."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and didn't mince words, "Cut to the chase, Astoria, what do you want?" 

Astoria brushed her hair back and smiled, "Very well, I want you to stop seeing Draco." 

Hermione cocked her head to the side and asked cooly, "And why should I do that?" 

Astoria continued to smile, "It's quite simple actually, we're engaged and will marry when we are twenty." 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Is this another one of those pureblood things?"

She leaned forward and smirked, "Sure as hell sounds like it, but I'll tell you what, if Draco wants to marry you, then I won't stand in the way."

The Slytherin girl laughed maniacally, "You naïve little Mudblood, do you think you can honour the House of Malfoy?"

She added viciously, "Do you think Draco will ever take you before his parents? You are nothing but a forbidden fantasy for a man who has everything."

Without mercy, she hissed, "You're just a unicorn he craves. Don't flatter yourself into thinking he's in love with you."

Astoria leaned in and spat, "My advice, get out while you still can."

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Believe what you like but you have no idea what he wants or who he really is."

She turned her back defiantly on the fuming Slytherin girl and walked away before the tears fell down her cheeks. 

* * *

A few days later

Hermione packed a few essentials into a bag and Draco leaned against the doorway watching her.

They had quite literally spent every minute together for the past five months and Ginny complained a girl's night was way overdue.

Hermione agreed to it at once and honestly, she did miss the company of the girls.

She pulled the zip close and turned to catch the smirking Slytherin walk towards her.

Bending over he grabbed her and kissed her hard, she whimpered and her arms went around his neck.

"Are you going out with the boys?" She asked catching her breathing and playfully shoving him away.

Draco nodded lazily, "Yeah, I'm heading down to the dungeons after you leave. Theo's been worse than a girl, moaning about how we need to bond."

He grinned and added, "He needs to shag."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Shagging is not the answer to everything."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, she knew nothing about horny young adults and frustration.

Catching her off guard, he cornered her and enticingly moved his fingers up her skirt and rested his fingers on her most sensitive area.

Letting out a gasp, her hold on him tightened.

His breath ghosted the skin of her ear, "It might not be the answer to everything, but it is very enjoyable,"

Draco withdrew his fingers and Hermione pouted in disappointment.

* * *

The infamous Malfoy Manor stood against a picturesque backdrop

The beautifully maintained gardens and sculptures dating back to the Renaissance and reeked of misdeeds.

It was an imposing sight and but within the walls, life shifted into the darkness and hid its ugly face from the rest.

It was a dark and miserable place made so by none other than Lucius Malfoy himself.

Word had already reached him of his son's unforgivable behaviour.

Lucius had at first, laughed at the notion and pushed it aside because he simply refused to believe that Draco would soil himself with the association of a Mudblood and bring shame to his house and family.

He had simply thought his son was having a bit of fun with the filthy Mudblood, using her until a better prospect appeared on the horizon but love?

No, his son would use her, discard her and leave her wanting.

But love? Draco would never fall in love with such a disgusting creature.

Lucius stalked around the Manor in anger, he crushed the letter in his hands and it fell to the ground in pieces.

The house-elves took the brunt of his frustration.

It was time to have a word with his only child.

* * *

Hermione walked through the portrait smiling to herself.

She casually flung the bag over her shoulder and noticed Ron and Lavender on the couch.

They seemed to be having a heated argument. Ron locked eyes with her and forced a weak smile, his face looked drawn and sad.

He had desperately tried to speak to her for months on end but she purposely ignored him.

They needed time to heal and move past the ugliness.

Hopefully, they could salvage their friendship.

Ginny squealed when she saw Hermione, Luna was already there lazily drinking pumpkin juice and lying back on the couch.

They lounged around in their pyjamas, eating some of the finest chocolate from Honeydukes and gossiping.

Ginny popped the last piece of chocolate into her mouth and turned on Hermione.

She cleared her throat and asked, "So, Miss Head Girl is Malfoy really that good in bed or is it a bunch of shite?"

Hermione felt the heat rise and her cheeks turn crimson.

She threw a fluffy pillow at the brazen redhead and cried, "What the hell?"

Ginny shrugged, leaned forward and grinned, "Come on, the girls are always on about how good he is, tell us!"

Luna listened intently and added thoughtfully, "Draco does have the physique for it."

With a twinkle to her eyes and mischievous grin, Hermione confided proudly, "If you must know, he's not just good, he's bloody fucking amazing!"

Ginny covered her mouth and screamed, "Dear Merlin!"

Next, Luna filled them in on her date with Theo.

The quirky blonde's eyes sparkled as she spoke about the funny Slytherin.

It seemed like they had a really good time and even though Hermione never pictured Theo as being the romantic sort, he had gone all the way to impress Luna.

Hermione was ecstatic, she liked Theo and he seemed to have made quite the impact on Luna.

Later into the night, Harry joined them, sitting on the carpet his arms protectively around Ginny.

Harry had been keeping a sharp eye on Hermione and Malfoy together. He still his doubts regarding the duo but grudgingly, he had to admit that Malfoy genuinely cared about Hermione.

He just hoped his best friend wouldn't get hurt in the long run.

* * *

Draco drained his last bottle of Firewhisky. Blaise roared with laughter after Theo told them about his date with Luna.

Theo looked at them in disappointment, he had hoped his friends would have been more supportive.

The lanky Slytherin glared at his best friends until Blaise controlled himself.

He scowled, "Oi you git! I like Luna a lo."

Blaise held onto his sides "okay Theo, I just never pegged you as a romantic sod."

Theo protested, "Yeah well neither is Draco, I don't see you fucking laughing at him."

Draco smirked, "Well, mate, I'm not you."

It was getting late and he wanted to get some sleep.

Going back to an empty dorm room was about appealing as kissing a Blast Ended Skrewt, he debated internally, whether to swing by and give his little witch a goodnight kiss.

Caught up in his thoughts, he was momentarily distracted as Astoria passed by in a white skimpy nightdress and pretty much nothing else.

Blaise whistled in appreciation, Draco shook his head, he knew the little display was for his benefit.

He stood up and yawned pointedly, "Okay boys, I am tired as fuck."

Blaise and Theo waved him off. They were pretty tired themselves, Theo dozed on the couch with his mouth open.

When Draco tried to exit the dungeon, he found his path blocked by Astoria, he took a step back and eyed her with boredom.

"Leaving so soon, darling?" She drawled confidently and tried to trail her fingers across his chest.

He took another step back, sized her up and lied convincingly, "Yes, Hermione's waiting for me."

Anything to get rid of the half-naked girl in front of him.

The Slytherin girl was not pleased with being dismissed so easily.

She narrowed her eyes menacingly, "You and your little Mudblood won't last, my parents and yours will see to that!"

Draco grabbed Astoria and pulled her towards him.

She felt her pulse quicken as he leaned in close, his lips almost touching her ear.

He snarled, "Don't you dare fucking threaten me, Astoria! You can never take her place."

He added angrily, "Theo told me about your little talk with Hermione."

Draco narrowed his eyes and sneered, "If you hurt her, you will answer directly to me!"

He almost spat the last words at her, pushed aside and climbed out of the portrait.

Astoria rubbed her wrist, her mouth curved upwards viciously, "We will see, Draco Malfoy."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> INTENSE!
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Fourteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Graduation was upon them in two weeks and the older students were eager to have it end and take that all-important step into adulthood.

Draco and Hermione focused on their budding relationship.

They were in a constant state of bliss. She was the one thing that gave him hope and redemption from his past deeds.

The woman was so genuinely good, it rubbed off on him, she made him want to become better.

They fell into a healthy pattern around each other, Draco had never known the selfless love and wanting Hermione offered him so ardently.

He drank it up eagerly, getting lost in her.

Despite all odds, they were in love and he had no intention of letting her go and planned to tell his parents soon.

He knew it wouldn't go well, but they would face that hurdle together.

Come what may, as long as they were together, they would be strong.

He hugged her close and tried to cuddle but she pushed his arm aside and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Sleepy eyed, he woke up perplexed and worried.

What the hell just happened?

Following his beloved to the bathroom in concern, he saw her doubled over the commode vomiting.

He walked into the bathroom without hesitation, crouched down next to his girlfriend and stroked her hair gently.

Another wave of nausea tore through Hermione and she used her free hand to shoo him away, "You don't need to see this."

Draco smiled and touched her temple; she didn't seem to have a fever.

He went back into the room, sat on the bed and anxiously waited for her to come out.

"Why don't you get some rest, ill copy the notes for you," he told her reassuringly.

She hated to miss class, but she wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep.

He dressed quickly and looked over her in concern, light snores came out of her and he sighed.

What he wanted to do was crawl in next to her and take her to Madam Pomfrey.

Slowly closing the door, making sure not to disturb his sleeping witch, Draco went towards their shared common room and pulled out a mug.

There was a sharp nip at the window and he looked up in alarm to see the Malfoy family owl at the window.

Surprised, he opened the window and the magnificent owl flew in, stretching its wings.

It did a small circle around the dorm, before landing on the table.

Draco offered some snacks to the tawny owl, who accepted it happily. He took the message and stared at it.

He recognized the handwriting at once.

He frowned at the piece of paper, his father never wrote to him and Draco preferred it that way. He wanted nothing to do with the man.

**_Son,_ **

**_Your presence is requested at home this weekend._ **

**_Father._ **

He narrowed his eyes, his father did not mince words.

His quill hovered over an empty parchment, he tried to think of a suitable excuse to get out of it but none came to mind.

Balling the piece of paper he tossed it away and decided on meeting with his father.

He thought of meeting McGonagall before heading to class, he needed her permission if he was to head home for the weekend.

His heart dropped at the realization, he avoided going home as much as possible.

Kicking a small stone in frustration, he stood outside the Headmistresses office and stared at the statue.

He quickly muttered the password and the Gargoyle moved to grant him access up the stairs.

"Come in, Mr Malfoy," McGonagall beckoned Draco forward while reading a few papers on her desk. She pushed them aside and gave him her undivided attention.

He handed over the note from his father and McGonagall frowned, Lucius Malfoy was a barbaric and vile human being. He was an absolute horror of a man.

She looked back at the young man standing before her, "I do hope it's nothing serious, Mr Malfoy. You have my permission to visit home during the weekend."

Draco nodded miserably and turned to leave when McGonagall asked, "How is Miss Granger?"

He smiled brightly, "She...we're good, Professor."

Giving an encouraging nod, she dismissed him.

The portraits around her watched the retreating boy's figure.

"Making Draco Head Boy was a very good decision, Minerva," said the portrait of Dumbledore happily.

Thoughtfully, he continued, "He has come a long way and he seems to genuinely care about Miss Granger."

McGonagall pressed her lips together and hissed her displeasure, "It's not Mr Malfoy, I'm worried about, Albus."

She added sadly, "We both know his father will never accept Hermione and will go to any length to separate them."

The portrait of Severus Snape watched in surprise at the difference in his Godson.

Albus was right, the change in the boy was remarkable.

He hoped Lucius would not stand in the way of his son's happiness.

* * *

It was a long and boring day, Draco draped his body over the chair lazily, wishing time to go by quickly.

He sat with Blaise and got ready for the last lesson of the day.

The olive-skinned boy nudged him for the tenth time.

Turning on his best friend, Draco hissed, "What the hell, Zabini?"

Blaise pointed the cause out of the corner of his eye.

Draco followed his gaze and grimaced, Astoria was staring at him with a smitten puppy dog look over her pumpkin juice.

He smiled at her sweetly and showed her the finger.

The woman just would not take no for an answer.

The Slytherin girls cheeks turned bright red, she hurriedly turned around and Blaise chuckled.

They got to their feet and hurried to class.

Ron had Lavender pressed up against the wall and his hands roamed hungrily under her shirt.

Disgusted, the ice blonde glanced over his shoulder at the couple and said, "Ten points from Gryffindor for indecent behaviour."

Ron broke the kiss and took a step towards Draco with his wand raised.

Draco stood his ground and grinned, "Let's make that thirty points from Gryffindor for trying to hex the Head boy."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and glared, "I don't know what the fuck she sees in you."

Lavender tugged urgently on his arm, "Come on, let's go, Ron."

Blaise smirked, "That's it, Weasley, listen to Brown and fuck off."

* * *

Draco walked into the dorm, dropped his bag near the door and yawned.

Hermione glanced at him over her book and smiled.

Walking over, he felt her forehead and kissed her gently, "How are you feeling love?"

Hermione put aside the book in her hands and replied thoughtfully, "I feel much better, it was probably something I ate."

He kicked off his shoes, joined her on the couch, and kept his head on her lap.

Hermione absentmindedly ran her fingers through his platinum blonde locks.

She asked curiously, "Did I miss anything important?"

Draco closed his eyes, savouring her touch and smell, "Mmmm...nothing really."

His eyes flew open and he told her bitterly, "I have to go home this weekend, my father sent a letter."

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously, "Oh, any idea why?"

Draco, "Salazar knows why that man does anything."

He added thoughtfully, "Maybe to discuss my options after graduation. It's in less than a month and he's been hinting about the family business."

Hermione cleared her throat nervously, "What do you want to do after graduation, Draco?"

He thought hard for a bit and replied, "I am going to join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I think being an Auror is pretty cool."

She was pleasantly shocked, "An Auror? But you're a Malfoy."

He grimaced, "Please don't say it like that, I am not my father and I think I've proved that by being with you."

Reaching over, she squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry, truthfully, I think you would make an amazing Auror."

He smiled and kissed her "What about you?"

She gave it some thought, "I would love to join The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Draco grinned, he could definitely see her fighting for elf rights and some other mistreated poor soul.

He cleared his throat and nervously addressed the more pressing issue of their relationship after Hogwarts, "We could move into our own place and see where this takes us."

Merlin, he hoped it was the right fucking thing to say.

Hermione stared at him with her big brown eyes lovingly, "I would really like that."

Draco got to his feet and pulled her up with him, "Let's go get some dinner, I'm guessing you haven't eaten all day."

At the mention of food, her stomach churned unpleasantly.

Playfully shoving each other, they rushed out of the dorm and towards The Great Hall.

* * *

Draco woke up early, he did not want to wake Hermione until it was time for him to leave.

Dressing in a casual white shirt and black jeans, he let his hair spike up wildly.

He glanced over at his girlfriend; she had thrown up twice during the night and he was worried that it might be more than a stomach bug.

Stroking her bareback, he sighed and thought back to the promise he made her make, she had to see Pomfrey first thing in the morning.

_He stated firmly, "No excuses, Granger."_

_She hugged him close, "Okay, I'll go see her in the morning."_

Draco kissed her clammy forehead. It broke his heart to leave her, especially when she was feeling sick.

One more kiss and he would leave, she stirred and he whispered, "I'm leaving, I'll see you tonight."

Wide awake at once, Hermione flung herself at him and held him close.

She choked back a sob, "I love you, Draco."

He broke away, rubbed her cold hands with his, stared deep into her eyes, and took in her petrified stated.

He cupped her face and reassured her, "Everything will be fine."

Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "I love you too, Granger, always!"

Reluctantly Draco turned to leave, gave her a warm smile and picked up his wand.

She heard the door close, Hermione hugged herself and let the tears fall freely, "I love you so much."

It was bloody early but he needed to speak to Ginny.

Draco stopped by the owlery and quickly scribbled a letter and sent it.

**_Weasel girl,_ **

**_Hermione has been feeling sick for the past two days, please take her to Pomfrey. I will be back tonight._ **

**_Thanks!_**  
**_DM_ **

The owl took off at once.

He watched it disappear and made his way into Hogsmeade.

* * *

Ginny heard the tapping on the window closest to her, she covered her head with a pillow and willed the annoying noise to go away.

When the noise steadily increased, she swore into the fluffy pillow, rubbed her eyes and pulled herself up.

She yawned openly and glared at the owl tapping on her window and cursed under her breath.

Who the bloody hell would send her a letter this early on a bloody Saturday?

She opened the window and sneered at the owl who reluctantly handed the letter and quickly took off.

Ginny rubbed her eyes again and tried to focus on the blurry letters in front of her.

She read the letter and sighed, no wonder Hermione wasn't in class yesterday.

Keeping the letter on her bedside cupboard, she slipped between the covers to get a few hours of sleep before going to the Heads dorm to check up on Hermione.

* * *

Draco appeared right outside Malfoy Manor and stared at the imposing building in disgust.

It didn't feel like home, it felt like a fucking prison he couldn't escape from.

He hated the sight of it, so much evil had taken place inside.

Taking his time, he smelled the fresh red roses that blossomed and made his way to the large ornately carved front door.

He knocked once and at once was greeted by one of their many house-elves.

The little elf bowed low, her nose almost hitting the ground "Master Malfoy."

Draco glanced at the elf, "Where's my father, Dotty?"

The elf didn't look up, she kept staring at her large feet nervously.

Dotty squeaked, "He's in Master's study, and Dotty has your room ready."

Draco waved his hand coolly, "That is not necessary, I am not staying long."

He smiled, "Thank you, Dotty."

The elf looked at her young master in utter disbelief.

Did he actually thank her?

Without bothering to knock, he pushed the large oak doors that led to his father's study and strode in confidently.

Lucius sat at his large desk, behind him the cupboard held ancient artefacts and scrolls.

The Malfoy fortune, he had told Draco in his younger days.

None of that mattered anymore, he was ready to give it all up.

"Ah, my son," Lucius greeted coldly.

Draco put his hands in his pockets and stared at his father in contempt, "What do you want?"

Lucius sneered and reached for his wand, "Such insolence."

He twirled it between his fingers and sparks flew out of the tip, "We have much to discuss."

Draco widened his arms and hissed, "I am here as you commanded, so let's talk."

Lucius looked at his son intently. There was something different about him, something deeply disturbing and defiant.

Refusing to be baited by his child, he glared, "We will discuss these matters later. Retire to your room and get some rest."

Draco frowned, "I was not planning on staying long."

Fuck this, he was leaving.

Lucius let out a cruel laugh and taunted, "Eager to get back to your filthy little Mudblood?" 

Fuck!

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, a cold shiver ran down his spine.

His breathing erratic, he slowly turned to face his father.

He stood his ground and hissed darkly, "Don't you dare call her that!"

The anger he suppressed, rose to the surface and grabbed hold of his being, "She is better than all of us!"

Lucius narrowed his eyes and raised his wand threateningly, Draco reached for his wand but he was too slow, he flew across the room and crashed hard into the door.

His father stood over him with his malign presence, "We will discuss this later."

Stepping over his bleeding son, he exited the study and went in search of his wife.

Draco paced up and down in his old room.

Fuck! Fuck! This was bad, very bad!

It was only a matter of time before his father found out, but he hadn't thought it would be so soon.

The connected older Malfoy had spies everywhere.

Taking a deep breath, he adjusted his black dress shirt and made his way down to dinner.

When he entered his parents were already seated awaiting his presence.

His mother rose to hug him enthusiastically and he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

They took their seats and Draco placed the napkin on his lap but barely touched his food.

Narcissa smiled through the obvious tension, "I have missed you, dear."

She turned to look at her son and asked, "How is school?"

Lucius sneered, "Indeed, tell your mother how school is."

Draco pushed back his chair and defiantly rose to his feet, "School has become tolerable since I fell in love with Hermione."

Lucius sipped his wine and glared at his only son.

He laughed maniacally "Do you hear that Cissy, my heir has chosen to taint my bloodline by bedding a Mudblood."

Narcissa pressed her lips down and avoided looking at her enraged husband.

Draco banged his fists on the table and hissed, "I warned you not to call her that."

Lucius laughed, got to his feet, drew out his wand and didn't hesitate, "Crucio!"

The young wizard fell to the floor, his body writhing with jolts of pain.

He saw his mother reach for her wand but Lucius slapped her across the face, sending her spiralling across the room and into the carved ages-old cabinet.

Narcissa winced in pain and slid to the floor, blood seeped through her fingers.

"Mother," Draco whispered desperately.

Lucius stood over Draco, his face dark and angry, "I will not take it this easy with the Mudblood."

His eyes sparkled with malevolence, "I won't waste my time with torture."

He knelt and peered into his sons bloodied face, "If you want to see Granger die slowly, then, by all means, continue this affair and you will watch as I bathe in her blood."

Draco gathered his strength, limping as he got to his feet.

He quickly looked at his mother, she held a fast dampening cloth soaked in blood over her deep cut.

Narrowing his grey eyes in disgust and contempt at the creature that was his father.

Dravo wiped the trickle of blood that snaked it's way down his chin with the back of his hand.

He narrowed his clear grey eyes and snarled, "You're a fucking bastard, Lucius Malfoy."

Closing his eyes, he came to a decision that ripped his heart in half.

His eyes flew open and the grey orbs blazed with fire "To keep Hermione safe, I will do anything you ask." 

Defeated, he stared at his mother and blocked out everything else.

The one thing he could not risk was either of their lives.

Lucius sneered triumphantly at his son, "Good, I knew you would see it my way."

* * *

Hermione changed after throwing up again, the constant feeling of nausea was making her weak and tired.

Making up her mind to keep her promise to Draco, she was about to head to the hospital wing when a loud knock on the door cut through her thoughts.

Ginny smiled brightly and handed her the note Malfoy sent her.

Hermione read the note and felt a pull at her heartstrings, he was the one.

Ginny took in Hermione's appearance and frowned, she looked awful.

They made coffee and sat down on the brightly coloured bean bags.

Ginny popped a biscuit into her mouth and asked in concern, "How long have you been sick?"

Hermione thought back, "About two days, why?"

It was about the time they had potions and the slippery frogs heart made her almost vomit all over her books. 

Thank Merlin, she controlled herself.

Ginny sighed and leaned forward, "I am not trying to scare you, but you and Malfoy use protection, right?"

Hermione laughed incredulously, "Of course we do!"

But as the words left her mouth, she paled. Her new skin colour put Draco's colour to shame.

She wracked her brains, trying to remember her last period.

Fuck, she was very late. Very late.

Fear and unease consumed her.

Oh Merlin, how could she have been so stupid?

Leaving Ginny to stare after her stunned, Hermione rushed to her room and returned quickly with three unusual-looking packages.

Ginny threw her a curious look and Hermione explained with a quivering edge to her voice, "Muggle pregnancy strips, I got them when I last visited my parents."

She added nervously, "You know just in case."

Taking a deep breath, Ginny gave her a reassuring smile and handed her a test.

Hermione took the strip with trembling hands and slowly walked to the bathroom.

She didn't know how her legs carried her.

The feeling of nausea and dizziness slowly consumed her and threatened to engulf her whole.

Ginny waited patiently, absentmindedly she picked up a book off the floor and flipped through it.

Seconds turned to minutes, it felt like fucking hours.

Ginny looked up and got to her feet as Hermione came out of the room.

She knew from her friend's distorted face, the worst had been confirmed.

Hermione placed her hand on her abdomen and burst into tears.

* * *

Narcissa cupped Draco's face, her eyes searched his for any kind of emotion or reaction.

Her son stared into the distance defeated and miserable.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure Miss Granger is a wonderful girl.....," Narcissa started to say but Draco pulled away from his mother's touch not wanting to talk about Hermione.

Leaving his mother, he apparated to Hogsmeade and headed directly to the Hogshead.

The bartender approached him cautiously, "Malfoy."

He looked up and said nothing, the look he gave was enough.

A dusty bottle of Firewhisky was placed in front of him, without bothering with a glass, he kept the bottle to his lips and drained it.

Hanging his head in despair Draco thought back to his departing conversation with Lucius.

"You will sever all ties with the Mudblood and publicly court Miss Greengrass," he listened in silence as his father droned on.

Lucius pushed his wand tip further into his son's cheek, Draco showed no signs of pain or weakness.

He felt numb at what he had to do.

Lucius threatened cold-bloodedly, "If you disobey me, your precious love will suffer a faith worse than death!"

Stepped away from his son, Lucius played with his wand and continued mercilessly, "She's a pretty thing isn't she?"

He leered, "I am sure plenty would like to have their way with her before I kill her."

Draco leapt out of his seat, his fist connected successfully with his father's face breaking his nose, blood spurted everywhere.

Pure rage shook him where he stood and he bellowed, "I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!" 

With a flick of Lucius's wand, Draco was back in his seat writhing in pain.

Lucius wiped the blood off his face and stared at his stained black gloves in anger.

He spat, "Such possessiveness over a filthy Mudblood!"

He summoned a house-elf and instructed, "See that my son is cleaned up."

Looking at Draco in disgust, Lucius commanded, "Get up and get out of my sight!"

By the time Draco finished the bottle he was drunk and unsteady on his feet, he staggered into the dorm.

Momentarily blinded by a mane of thick brown hair, he held onto Hermione to steady himself.

She held him close to her and her body shook with the intensity of sobs.

Fuck! What now? Why was she crying?

Draco closed his eyes and thought, one last time, he pulled her close, buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.

_My love..._

Hermione sobbed into his shirt, "I was so worried when you didn't return yesterday."

Her fingers dug into the material of his shirt and she asked in concern, "Is everything okay?"

Draco broke away from her embrace, took a deep breath to compose himself and spat, "Of course everything is okay, Granger, I went to visit my parents."

He glared pointedly, "Get off my fucking back!"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, it was unlike him to snap at her over something so silly and trivial.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I am going to sleep."

She watched him walk away without looking back and her heart broke to literal pieces.

Hermione touched her stomach and hot tears rolled down her face.

How could she tell him he was going to be a father when he was being so cruel?

* * *

She hardly slept, tossing and turning till the early hours of the morning until exhaustion consumed her near dawn.

When Hermione finally rose, she found that Draco had already left.

Something was very wrong, she felt it in her gut.

She got dressed miserably and went down to the Great hall for breakfast.

Ginny, Harry and Ron were already there chatting among themselves.

She slid in next to Ginny, who squeezed her hand gently, glimpsed at the Slytherin table and whispered, "Did you tell him?"

Hermione shook her head sadly, "Something is wrong with him."

They both looked over to the Slytherin table just in time to see Draco grab Astoria and heatedly kiss her in front of everyone.

The Hall stilled with silence, students were staring at the exchange and some braved a look at the stunned Gryffindors. 

He deepened the kiss keeping his eyes fixed on Hermione, Astoria closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure.

Ginny stared at Malfoy in disbelief and disgust, Ron and Harry stared at Hermione concern written all over their face.

Many students were trying to figure out what happened, even Blaise and Theo looked over at Hermione in concern.

Hermione got to her feet, ignoring Ginny, she held her head high, grabbed her bag full of books and fled the Hall.

She refused to cry and give him fucking satisfaction. Anger was a better emotion, she let it take over.

Ron threw Malfoy a look of pure smugness and hurriedly followed Hermione out of The Great Hall.

Draco let Astoria go and pushed her aside roughly.

He no longer the audience he needed and preferred not to spend a second more than he had to with his so-called betrothed.

Rounding on Astoria, Draco stared her down, "I know what you did, you heartless bitch! You think I will ever love you?"

He spat venomously looking her over, "I am doing this because I love Hermione. You will never be anything more than an annoyance."

He sneered, "Yes, I will marry you and we will both be fucking miserable."

Hot tears ran Astoria's petite face as she listened to him.

Draco watched Weasley run after Hermione and anger spread through him like wildfire.

He cracked his knuckles, maybe Weasley would give him an outlet to release his pent up rage.

He got to his feet with the rest of the Houses, heading to their last week of classes.

Blaise and Theo tried to speak to Draco, but he stubbornly dismissed them and waved them off.

When they rounded the corner, he saw Ron pressing up against Hermione and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Words of comfort and reassurance flowed out of his fucking mouth.

Draco didn't hesitate, that was the outlet he needed. 

Before Blaise could hold him back, he marched up to the unsuspecting duo and physically assaulted the red-headed Gryffindor.

Draco's uppercut found its mark and sent Ron flying backwards.

Taking out his wand, he pointed it directly at Ron trying to inflict more damage, but he heard another familiar soft voice.

A voice that called out his name, moaned out his name, he barely had time to turn around.

Hermione hexed him effortlessly, her eyes burning with rage, "Stupefy!"

* * *

Blaise helped Draco onto the black leather couch in the Head's dorm.

He asked at once impatiently, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Draco kept quiet, Blaise was his oldest friend, he knew about his father.

He decided to confide in his best friend.

They had been friends since they were three years old, they both knew each other's families and if anyone could understand his predicament it would be Blaise.

Head in his hands, Draco replied miserably, "My fucking father happened, he's threatened to kill Granger if I don't end things with her and marry Astoria." 

Blaise let out a slow whistle "Well, mate, can't say I'm surprised, my stepfather is a fucking lunatic but he looks like Babbity Rabbity compared to your father."

He shook his head and leaned forward, "You knew this would happen, did you expect anything else?"

Draco closed his eyes in despair, "I know, but I didn't fucking plan on falling in love with Granger."

Blaise nodded understandably, "I know, mate, I know."

They sat in silence until Blaise asked, "What are you going to do?"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "I have to let her go, he's going to kill her and possibly my mother if I don't."

His voice cracked with emotion at the realization of having to let Hermione go.

Blaise nodded and got up to leave but Draco stopped him and hissed, "This stays between us."

Blaise smiled at his best friend and patted him on the shoulder, "I will keep the best of you secret, I'm here if you need me." 

Draco sat back and waited for Hermione.

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand for the tenth time, she played with a blade of grass and sat with Ginny and Harry by the lake.

The tears fell freely and she clumsily wiped them away.

She couldn't believe what was happening, her world was falling apart.

What happened to Draco? He was breaking her heart into an infinite number of pieces.

Harry spoke up confident in his assessment, "You said he went home, I bet all this has something to do with that."

He added bitterly, "His father is a complete maniac, Hermione, we all know that."

She quietly digested what Harry said.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Hermione blurted out "I am pregnant, Harry!"

Harry stared at his best friend in disbelief and then at Ginny, who purposely averted her gaze.

He sighed, of course, Ginny would have known, the situation at hand was far more complex than he originally thought.

Reaching over he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and gave her a reassuring hug.

He kissed her forehead and advice sternly, "You have to tell him."

Hermione nodded miserably.

Fuck! Life was about to get very complicated.

* * *

Hermione entered the dorm to find Draco casually sitting on the couch sipping a butterbeer.

He looked up as she entered and glared sternly, "Finally, been off with Weasley have you?"

He mocked sarcastically, "Didn't take you long to fucking move on."

She composed herself and held her head high, "I will not dignify that with an answer."

Narrowing her eyes, she spat, "But maybe I should ask why the fuck you kissed Astoria in the middle of the Great Hall."

Draco grinned, "She's my fiancé, why wouldn't I kiss her?"

Hermione felt dizzy, she steadied herself and stared at him in disbelief.

She mustered all her strength and yelled, "Don't fucking patronize me, Malfoy!"

She closed the distance between them and poked him in the chest, "You return after visiting your father and suddenly she's your fiancé."

Her voice cracked, "Where the hell does that leave me?"

He laughed, "Come off it, Granger, I am a Malfoy! Did you really think I would marry you and bring shame to my house?

"I AM A FUCKING MALFOY!" he screamed in her face.

Refusing to back down, she answered slowly, "I heard you, but are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Hermione looked deep into his conflicted eyes, they never ceased to amaze her.

She placed her palm on his chest, felt the rapid beating of his heart and pleaded, "Please, tell me what happened? Is it your father? Let me help you."

He slapped her hand away and took a deep breath, "It's over!"

Draco turned to walk away, glancing over his shoulder he saw the tears fall down her whitened and stunned face.

His heart broke and he itched to take back every word he uttered but he reminded himself of the greater danger that loomed over her.

Inside his room, he collapsed against the door and banged his head over and over against the hard frame.

He repeated the same words, "I will always love you."

* * *

Hermione didn't know how she made it to the Gryffindor common room, but she stood there like an emotionless statue as everyone moved around her.

They watched her in caution and concern.

Blurry images moved around her, were they even real?

A shrill voice cut through the animated chatter of the girls' dorm, Ginny heard her name being called and Parvati rushing towards her in panic.

Parvati came to a halt, struggled to catch her breath and wheezed, "It's Hermione, somethings wrong with her."

Dropping her things at once, Ginny hurriedly ran after Parvati to the common room.

Hermione stood there with a vacant expression, Ginny approached her slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The broken girl turned to face her. "It's over, Gin, he left me. I couldn't tell him!"

To say it out loud made the bitter realization of the situation sink in.

Unable to hold back the violent surge of emotions, Hermione broke down in sobs and fell to the floor.

Ginny hugged her friend's broken frame tightly, "It's going to be alright darling, you have us, we're going to get through this."

Harry and Ron entered the common room covered in mud after Quidditch practice.

They saw Hermione first, she was hunched over a mug of hot chocolate.

Discarding their equipment, they curiously approached the girls, it was fairly obvious that something was out of place.

Ginny locked eyes with Harry, her eyes were strained with concern. Glancing momentarily at Hermione, she shook her head.

Harry felt pure rage as he dropped everything, rushed out of the portrait and headed straight for the Heads dorm.

He heard Ginny call after him, but he didn't care to stop.

He banged on the dorm door until a completely broken-down Malfoy opened the door looking a mess.

He left the door open for Harry to enter, returned to his bottle of Firewhisky and mocked, "What took you so long, Potter?"

Harry stared at Malfoy, his appearance, his behaviour was not of a man who willingly ended a relationship.

He looked if possible worse than Hermione.

Harry felt his anger die, he rounded on the blonde Slytherin, "What the fuck have you done, Malfoy?"

When he didn't answer, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at him.

Draco eyed the wand with no interest, he just stared at it.

No smug expression, Malfoy didn't even attempt to take out his wand.

Instead, he drank from the bottle and spat, "It's over, Potter, take care of your friend."

Harry felt the anger return, he demanded, "Did she mean so little to you?"

Draco flinched at the harshness of Harry's words but replied callously, "She was just a good shag; it was good while it lasted but a Malfoy can't be with a Mudblood."

"That's your father talking, not you!" Harry replied coldly.

Draco threw the empty bottle at the wall, it smashed and fell to the ground in pieces.

He rounded on Harry and bellowed, "Don't you fucking get it, Potter? I am letting her go so she can live."

He pointed at the door, "Get out before I fucking throw you out, I am done with Hermione Granger."

Harry wanted to curse Malfoy into oblivion but his last words were disturbing and it struck him as odd.

There was definitely more to the story.

He was more convinced than ever that Lucius Malfoy had gotten to his son.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and knelt next to Hermione, she smiled at him weakly.

He cupped her face tenderly, "We love you and we will get through this together."

Ron walked over and took in Hermione's defeated figure, he couldn't bring himself to say anything but agree with Harry.

She smiled at them gratefully and felt her eyes close.

"Malfoy is a fucking git," Ron hissed as he took off his dirty Quidditch robes.

Harry looked over at his friend "I don't think this was easy for him to do."

He pressed urgently, "There's something else going on."

Ron ignored him and said in relief, "It's good she got away from him before things got worse."

Harry nodded solemnly; Ron had no idea about Hermione's current predicament.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> SADNESS!
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Fifteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself curled up into a ball on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, the events from yesterday seemed like a blur.

Throwing off her blanket, she stood up with renewed purpose.

Despite everything that happened, she felt strong.

The child she now carried needed her strength.

Hopeful of an uncertain future, she ran her hand across her stomach tenderly and smiled.

A strange excitement built up, she felt unbreakable and indestructible.

Leaving her friends momentarily, Hermione hurried back to the dorm and took in the destruction that awaited her.

Her hand went to cover her mouth in shock.

What the hell happened here?

A sea of empty bottles of Firewhisky lay discarded on the ground along with broken pieces of furniture and wood, she glanced in the direction of Draco's room anxiously.

Careful not to trod on the broken glass, she tiptoed around the lethal-looking shards and entered her room.

She looked at the mess one last time sadly and thought bitterly, let him deal with the mess.

Gently she ran her hand along the bedspread, sat down, pulled a pillow to her chest and wept fresh tears of pain.

Once she calmed herself, Hermione quickly changed into her robes and headed out to meet the Headmistress.

She silently thanked Merlin for not running into Draco, but there was nothing left to say to each other.

They were on different paths now.

She threw his closed door one last look of anguish and fled the dorm.

* * *

Hermione stood outside the stairway that led to the Headmistresses office and let out an exhilarated sigh.

She muttered the password and waited patiently for the Gargoyle to grant her access.

After a quick jog up the stairs, she knocked on the door and stood back.

"ENTER!" Came McGonagall's stern voice from inside.

Hermione timidly stepped inside the lavish room and slowly walked up to the desk.

McGonagall lowered her spectacles and studied the approaching young woman.

She tried her best to hide her current predicament but it was plain to see the lines of suffering that creased her young face.

Minerva heard from the portraits and castle gossip that Mr Malfoy had ended their relationship without reason but to see the toll it had taken on the Gryffindor was heartbreaking.

She pointed to the seat and offered kindly, "Sit down, Miss Granger."

The Head girl smoothed her skirt, took the seat and toyed with her fingers nervously as McGonagall asked gently, "What can I do for you?"

Hermione hesitated, "I would like to move back to the Gryffindor common room until Graduation Professor." 

Her voice cracked but she held it together, "It is umm... difficult to be around him at present."

McGonagall sighed, she walked around her desk and patted the distraught girl's hand.

Hermione looked up solemnly and tried to muster a smile. 

McGonagall nodded, "Of course, Miss Granger, it will be done by the end of the day."

Hermione gave a small sigh of relief and stood up to leave.

McGonagall said sadly, "Miss Granger, try not to hate Mr Malfoy too much. Lord knows that boy has been through more than we know and it is evident the torment is yet to cease." 

Hermione nodded meekly, not trusting the words she would say.

Hate?

She could never hate him, she felt unwavering love for him.

His touches, voice and words were branded into her skin and mind, it made it impossible to feel anything but undying affection for him.

His feelings on the matter were irrelevant, she could never have him but would always have a piece of him close to her.

Hermione lovingly caressed her abdomen.

* * *

Draco stood in the middle of the dorm and stared at the empty room that was Hermione's.

Visions of their love surrounded him, her infectious laughter, her intoxicating smell, their lovemaking.

Everything good in his life was gone, leaving him to rot in the dark abyss of his own making.

He broke down in the middle of the dorm and let the cries of dispair erupt from his core, the violent sobs wracked through his body.

He whispered her name reverently and begged forgiveness, "Please, forgive me..."

* * *

Graduation was coming up and the final year students spoke about it excitedly except the Head Girl and Head Boy.

They did their duties to perfection and avoided taking part in any festivities.

McGonagall informed Hermione earlier in the day that she as Head girl would be expected to make a speech.

She wondered why the Head boy was spared such an honour?

A speech about hope was something she could speak well on considering her current situation.

She tapped the quill against her chin in deep thought and jotted down a few important pointers to address.

Draco stared at his witch from across the library and ached to go near.

Blaise followed his gaze and patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

Two days before graduation, Hermione sat on the floor of the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ginny and Ron.

They spoke about their plans after Hogwarts, Harry and Ron would join the Ministry as first-level Aurors and Ginny was taking a year off to play with the Holyhead Harpies before returning to Hogwarts to complete her N.E.W.T.S.

Hermione sipped her hot chocolate and remained silent.

Her once clear plans of joining the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures now seemed like a distant dream, at least until she gave birth.

She would revisit her options afterwards, her main focus and priority at present would be the well being of the child she carried.

After much deliberation, she had come to the difficult decision that she needed a break from magic and its world.

She smiled fondly at the people who loved her, who cared deeply about her and said, "I am returning to the Muggle world until the baby is born."

Everyone turned to stare at her in disbelief, clearly, her bit of news was unwelcome.

Undeterred she pressed forward, "My parents want me to come home and be with them till I give birth."

Her parents had been truly amazing, Hermione thought back to how incredibly supportive they had been.

It was not pleasing for any parent to hear that their only child was pregnant at eighteen years of age out of wedlock but her wonderful Muggle parents listened to every word she told them patiently and then gathered her in their arms and reassured her that all would be well. 

They hugged her tightly and told her not to worry about anything.

Their support meant everything to her and it gave her the strength she needed to take the next step.

Her friends looked at her sadly, they were clearly disappointed by her decision.

Ginny pouted, "But we will never get to see you!"

Hermione looked over at Harry, he nodded and smiled, she knew he understood.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly, Gin, I will visit you guys and you can visit me at any time." 

She bit her lip and averted her gaze, "It's just temporary until I figure things out."

Ron spoke up, he tried to keep his tone calm and even, "Are you sure you don't want to tell Malfoy you're pregnant?"

Hermione toyed with her fingers and retorted, "It doesn't matter anymore, with or without him this baby will have everything and be so loved."

Ginny perked up and smiled brightly, "I already love the baby."

Harry hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her head, "We all do."

* * *

_**GRADUATION DAY** _

Hermione felt her gaze drift towards Draco, he was staring at her anyways.

It was nothing new, he openly stared at her without shame.

His eyes gazed at her intently and on most occasions, she held it and refused to back down.

He had outdone himself, he looked so handsome in his robes, just to glance at him was painful.

His parents stood at his side and she noticed him edge away from his father, Lucius diverted his attention and looked her way.

He sized her up, sneered and with a final look of contempt, followed his wife and son out of The Great Hall.

McGonagall said a few welcoming words and called Hermione up on stage to deliver the speech.

Nervous and on wobbly legs, Hermione made her way up the makeshift platform and stood behind the podium.

She looked into the sea of faces staring at her, hanging on to every word that she would say.

Hermione smiled, relaxed and started to speak, "Never look back, always look ahead, don't let the past bring you down."

She chose her ending with care, each word held a profound meaning.

Draco stiffened as Hermione ended her speech, her last words went directly to his heart, he brought his head up and stared at her.

Her eyes were already on him, a faint smile adorned her face as she made the loaded statement.

Thundering applause broke out and everyone rose to their feet to give her the standing ovation she deserved.

Words could not express how proud he was of her; He wanted to hold her close to him and never let go.

He imagined her body underneath him, their lovemaking in the shower and on his bed as she moaned his name, his fingers entwined with hers.

If his father hadn't intervened, they would be celebrating this joyous occasion together.

Her laughter, how he missed her sweet peals of happiness, forever gone.

He hung his head in despair and put on a brave face.

* * *

After the graduation ceremony parents took their leave and all that remained was the Ball in honour of the new graduates.

Hermione looked at her reflection and smiled.

Ginny was right, this shade of blue-suited her, she subconsciously thought about how Draco always loved her in blue.

It was rather shocking considering everything he owned came in black, grey or dark green.

Ginny came up from behind, did a quick makeup check and all but dragged Hermione to where the others were waiting.

Hermione groaned, "Do I really have to go?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes sternly, "OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO GO!"

Harry and Ron covered their ears and grimaced.

Ron frowned, "Blimey, can you quiet the fuck down, please."

Ginny stuck her tongue out, took Harry's hand and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Ron purposely looked away, he was still squeamish about their public displays of bloody affection.

He turned to Hermione, smiled sheepishly and offered his arm, Hermione eyed it curiously, grinned and took it.

Ron sighed in relief, they were good as friends, always better as friends.

She had forgiven him for his past mistakes.

Ron had broken up with Lavender much to the girl's dismay but as he eloquently put, "She's barking mad, I cannot stomach being with her anymore."

Hand in hand they approached the Great Hall and Hermione laughed out loud at a joke Ron cracked.

He pointed at Seamus's rather alarming pink boots and almost doubled over with laughter.

Unconsciously, Hermione leaned against him without much thought.

Despite the bitterness they suffered whilst together, it was easy to slip back into the close friendship they shared.

Draco watched his beloved enter with non-other than the Weasel firmly by her side.

He turned steely grey eyes on them and fought the raging storm that erupted in the pit of his stomach.

His temper and jealously were clouding his better judgement, a delicate hand reached over and cupped his face.

Astoria kissed him gently making her presence known.

He slightly pushed her away and wiped his mouth in disgust "When I want you Astoria, you will know, until then stay the fuck away from me!"

Tears of frustration stung the girl's eyes but this was what she signed up for, she would suck it up and put up with it.

Blaise frowned at the interaction between the two and caught Astoria narrowing her eyes at Draco's departing figure.

Unable to stomach his so-called betrothed, Draco joined Theo, Luna and Blaise by the buffet table and without another word opened a bottle of Firewhisky.

Blaise watched his best friend in concern and warned, "Mate, slow down on the fucking booze."

Draco eyed the bottle in interest and looked away.

He pointed to the dance floor and spat bitterly, "There are worse ways to die."

Blaise followed his friend's gaze and it landed on Ron awkwardly trying to twirl Hermione.

Hermione teased, "Stop it, Ronald."

Ron whispered, "You look beautiful, you always do,"

She blushed at the compliment and replied, "We can't be anything more than friends."

Ron laughed in his boyish way.

He dropped a kiss to her forehead, "Just because I said you look beautiful does not mean I want anything else."

He added hopefully, "Unless your offering."

Hermione shoved him playfully.

Draco banged the bottle down hard, wiped his mouth and felt his breathing hitch.

How dare she let Weasel shit touch her?

He couldn't bear it any longer.

The alcohol was clouding his senses and daring him to do something foolhardy. 

He approached the couple on the floor.

Blaise or Theo exchanged a look and stared after Draco, this was not going to end well for either party.

Draco tapped Ron aggressively on the shoulder and growled, "May I have this dance?"

Ron sneered at Draco in disgust, "Fuck off, Malfoy, Hermione wants nothing to do with you!"

Standing his ground, the blonde Slytherin hissed, "The Heads are supposed to dance together to set a better example."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, she did not recall McGonagall mentioning that bit.

Her ex-boyfriend looked intoxicated and unhinged.

Not wanting to create a scene and possibly looking for some form of closure, she nodded giving her consent.

Ron reluctantly let go of her hand, stepped to the side and let Draco take his place.

Her hands trembled.

Without hesitation and taking the lead, Draco took Hermione's small shaking hand in his and snaked his arm across her waist.

He pulled her close and inhaled the sweet forbidden scent.

She gasped at their close contact.

His breath ghosted over the skin of her neck.

He whispered into the shell of her ear, "Back with the Weasel I see."

Hermione refused to take the bait, she stared into his startling grey eyes and smiled politely, "I wish you and Astoria all the best, Malfoy."

He fucking hated it when she called him Malfoy.

During their time together, she would moan his given name in pleasure.

Her little dulcet sounds turned him to no end.

Having her call him Malfoy left him broken-hearted in anguish.

Breathing in her smell was driving him crazy.

Hermione eyed him curiously and stopped, "I think we've shown enough unity for one night thank you, Malfoy."

She pulled back her hand and turned to leave.

Draco watched her departing figure with a heavy heart, Weaselette was giving him the death stare.

He shrugged and headed back to crawl inside his bottle.

The night got steadily worse for Draco and despite her mood, Hermione enjoyed herself with her friends.

Finally, it was over.

They had to linger back as the Head boy and girl to make sure everyone returned safely back to their dorms.

They stood by the entrance and watched the throngs of departing students.

She was so close, he could hear the faint beating of her heart.

Hermione sighed in exhaustion and turned to leave; Draco did not know what possessed him to do what he did next.

He pulled her flush against him and kissed her passionately.

He put his passion, love, everlasting misery and wanting into that last kiss.

Caught off guard at first, it didn't take long for her to return his hunger and passion.

She held onto him, her nails dug into the material of his new dress shirt, in a moment of heated passion, she ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair.

Hermione reluctantly broke away from the embrace and looked at him through tear-stained eyelids.

She choked back a sob, "I hope you find everything you're looking for."

He held her hand in his and kissed the knuckles, "Be happy, Hermione, always."

She absentmindedly ran her free hand across her abdomen, but he did not notice.

Hermione gave Draco a final departing smile and walked away from the one man she had ever truly loved.

* * *

Their final year at Hogwarts had proven to be the most shocking one of all.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through the empty corridors of the legendary castle that had been their home and shelter.

They had survived so much inside these walls.

They had fought and found love.

They looked around as ghosts of their many adventures whizzed around them.

They held hands as they walked out of the castle towards the gleaming red Hogwarts Express.

Their time at school done, they would soon embark on a new adventure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> LOVE ALWAYS PREVAILS!
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become better writer.
> 
> To all the comments :- WOW! I'm blown away!
> 
> NEW UPDATE!
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Sixteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**3 years later**

****"RON, COME ON!" Harry yelled urgently over the sound of thunder.

The sky darkened, a slight drizzle fell upon them and a dazzling bright light blurred their vision.

They hurriedly ran up the empty cobbled streets, Harry ducked another curse aimed straight for him.

The second Ron reached his side, he fired a curse at the hooded men and leaned flat against the wall that was closest to the alley.

They were hopelessly outnumbered.

Harry heard the sound of heavy footsteps, his breathing hastened. He didn't know whether it was friend or foe.

Clutching their wands tightly, Harry nodded at Ron and moved his head a fraction around the corner to get a better look.

There was a bellowing of black robes as Aurors apparated around them.

Draco rushed up the alley with his wand pointed threateningly, Harry visibly relaxed after seeing the pale-faced man.

Without hesitation, the ex - Slytherin pointed it at the retreating men and yelled, "Reducto!"

The adjoining wall crumbled and fell on the dark wizards, trapping them underneath.

An eerie silence followed, pierced by the deafening sound of thunder.

* * *

Harry and Ron joined straight out of Hogwarts and were well on their way to becoming highly skilled Aurors.

Draco joined The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and he worked his way up in a short time to head the smaller divisions.

The wizards around him had their reservations about working with a former Death Eater but over time he gained their trust and respect.

He still had the passion and skill to be a full-time Auror and accompanied Harry and Ron on low-level missions.

Even they had been impressed by Draco's mastery with the wand and Occulmency, it was an important skill to possess during interrogation.

Draco threw himself into work and furthering his education, it kept him focused and occupied.

Besides work, he also had his vast Malfoy Estate and family business to manage but his achievements at the Ministry were his own and not in credit to his infamous ancestry.

Since his father's cancer diagnosis and steadily deteriorating health, Draco was forced to take up the reins and assist his mother in any way necessary. 

Except for the occasional outburst between Weasley and himself, the three ex enemies maintained a cordial and professional relationship.

They didn't speak of Hogwarts, they kept out of each other's way and most importantly none of them ever mentioned Hermione.

Draco itched to ask every time he saw her best friends, how she was? Or even where the hell she was? The woman had disappeared completely.

He was convinced she was well and safe, that was enough to appease his troubled mind.

There was not a day that went by that he did not think about her. She occupied his thoughts daily.

The talented Miss Hermione Granger had simply disappeared from the magical world. It was a waste for a witch of her calibre to not reach for the stars.

* * *

Glancing at the richly embossed card, Draco smiled. The card smelt of money and finery.

Blaise and Astoria.

After their forced engagement, Astoria had done everything possible to get him to love her, but it seemed an impossible task.

They had played the couple their parents and she had forced upon him.

They had attended the events, the luncheons and dinner parties with their picture appearing in every known wizarding magazine with suggestive headlines.

She was with the Malfoy heir, after all, it was expected and Lucius Malfoy was feared, respected and despised.

Nothing would make Draco glance her way, he merely regarded her as an annoyance.

She tried provocative clothes, giving herself to him openly, but they were futile attempts to entice a man who had given his heart to another.

Draco was simply not interested and worse he wouldn't touch her let alone share the same bed.

Her heart had broken at his blatant and cruel refusal that a year after Hogwarts, she broke off their engagement.

A life of misery was not what she had in mind or hoped for.

It was the first time Astoria had seen him smile at her genuinely.

They had spoken, truly spoken about everything that happened and connected as friends and that's exactly what they were now. Good friends who relied on each other in need.

Draco always knew Blaise had a soft spot for the Slytherin girl and at his insistence, they had gone out on one date and they were smitten.

In all ways, they complimented each other, much like how Hermione was to him.

Inseparable soon after, Blaise proposed seven months into the relationship.

Theo dated Luna, they lived together in eternal and quirky bliss. His friends were doing well and they were forever trying to get him to date.

He gave various excuses and got out of each blind date. Once you found that perfect fit for your soul, it was difficult to replace it with another.

Lucius had of course been livid about the broken engagement, he raged and accused, the man cared about no one but himself.

No longer a teenager who would bend to his father's will, Draco stood his ground firmly and left the Manor for good.

Lucius knew better than to try and belittle his son anymore. Having the capability to turn his father into liquid goo with a flick of his wand was a good advantage.

After weeks of searching around, he found a lavishly furnished flat in Downtown London.

The Muggle surroundings calmed and intrigued him, he wandered around on his own and took in the bookshops and coffee shops.

In next to no time, Draco adapted to his new surroundings with finesse.

Money was never an issue. Being a Malfoy had certain perks and his job paid well.

* * *

His phone buzzed, he reached over, clicked on the message and groaned.

Theo had sent him another picture of a scantily clothed woman with big tits and the caption, "If you don't shag soon, your pecker will fall off!"

Draco let out a laugh, pulled a report towards him and began to unenthusiastically flip through it.

He read through the fine print and massaged the bridge of his nose, they needed to tie up the loose strings on the black market potions ring that seemed to be popping up all over the place.

A whiff of sliver mist distracted him from his work and he narrowed his eyes.

A silver Patronus appeared before him, it was his mother's Persian cat.

_**Son, you are wanted at St Mungo's urgently. It's your father.** _

Draco frowned at where the cat disappeared. He had better things to do but he collected his coat and apparated to St. Mungos.

His mother needed him. For her, he would always be there.

The black robes he wore billowed behind him as he made his way to the reception.

A burly Healer spoke to him, "Patients name?" But before he could reply, Narcissa appeared and hugged him tightly.

She had been crying, her eyes were blotchy and fresh tears fell down her face. Draco held his mother to his chest until the sobs subsided.

He felt no emotion.

He felt nothing.

A gaping void existed in his life. He would take it to his grave.

Draco entered the room to find his father lying in a very comfortable bed, the best money could buy.

The man before him was a mere shadow of the once imposing Lucius Malfoy.

His leathery skin was stretched over bones that stuck out abnormally and his face was far too pale.

The once luscious platinum blonde locks were but a distant memory, he was bald with visible red blotches that adorned his scalp.

Lucius stared at his son through haunted eyes.

Reaching out he touched the sleeve of the Healer closest to him and muttered incoherently. The man gave a curt nod and left the room.

Even in his fathers weakened state, Draco hated to be alone with him. He had no fond memories of the man except violence, unhappiness and deep despair.

Lucius struggled to speak, "Draco, this cancer has eaten away at my body. I'm very near to death. I know you feel no love or compassion for me, but you are my son."

Draco looked at the man before him unable to speak.

Only on one's death bed do you feel remorse for the horrendous deeds done and Lucius Malfoy was drowning in them.

What the fuck did he want from him?

His face void of any emotion, he said coldly, "I will look after mother better than you ever did."

Lucius's eyes rolled back in his head, a coughing fit took over and blood spewed out of his mouth.

A few drops landed on Draco's white shirt sleeve, he eyed it in mild interest.

Blood purity had been so important to his father but they all bled crimson.

Lucius held onto his son's arm pleasingly and moved his lips almost inaudible, "Forgive me, son."

His hand fell and Lucius Malfoy was no more.

Draco stared at his dead father.

A man who had brought death, destruction and unhappiness to so many people.

It seemed fitting that he died the way he did, suffering and unloved.

With a solemn face, Draco left the room and informed the Healer outside that his father passed.

They moved into the room and covered the body with a conjured white sheet 

His mother seemed inconsolable, she held onto her son and cried.

Draco never understood the blinding love she felt for a man who abused her and belittled her daily.

Once he attended to the tedious paperwork at St. Mungos, Draco side along apparated with Narcissa back to the Manor.

He gave strict instructions to the house-elves that his mother was to be monitored and looked after until his return.

Satisfied that his mother was tended too, he returned to the Ministry to resume his work.

Harry looked up in interest as Draco came to a halt in front of him.

The ice blonde adjusted his tie and spoke, "My father is dead, I need a few days to put his affairs in order."

He took a deep breath and added without emotion, "If you need me send an owl to the Manor."

Harry exchanged a grave look with Ron and they rose to offer their condolences.

Draco raised a hand, stopped them and hissed "He deserved to die, he took too long to die."

They looked at him in understanding, Lucius Malfoy was the devil incarnate, a vile and disgusting man who used power and money to get his way.

He would not be missed.

Draco went into his office, locked the door and stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

After a few minutes, he opened the desk drawer and took out the picture.

It was a picture he took everywhere with him.

He touched the moving figures, Hermione smiled adoringly at him while he held her close and kissed her nose.

She was the only one to love him for who he was despite his past mistakes and he had lost her for good.

He hung his head, she deserved better than him. He had made his peace with that.

* * *

The three days that followed were surreal. Draco stood loyally by Narcissa's side, holding her hand and unmoving.

If he was being honest, he wished for his father's death three years ago, it came too late.

A slew of shady looking wizards and witches paid their respects.

Prominent members of the wizarding world, including the Minister of Magic, offered their condolences.

Draco was now the Head of Malfoy Manor.

It was a title he never asked for but had forced upon him, along with its many privileges and heavy burden.

The senior Malfoy's arrangements and funeral done, mother and son sat drinking tea in their lavish living room.

He looked around the vast room in disgust, the place reeked of his late father.

Darkness and misery lurked in every corner and he made up his mind to redecorate as soon as possible and made a mental note to mention it to his mother shortly.

Draco placed his hand over Narcissa's and gently spoke, "Mother."

At the sound of his voice, she snapped out of the daze and turned to face him. 

He bared his teeth and spat, "You are finally free, he can't hurt you anymore."

Narcissa smiled weakly, she wept for her husband but he was a conniving bastard.

She was immensely proud that Draco was nothing like him and of the man her son was becoming.

Narcissa tenderly touched his face, "He hurt you far worse than he ever hurt me."

She looked deep into his eyes and pressed, "You need to find your happiness."

When his face fell, she added, "You still love Miss Granger. I can see it in your eyes."

Draco kissed his mother's hand, "She has disappeared mother and deserves far better than the likes of me."

Narcissa shook her head with tears in her eyes, "Don't give up, true love always finds a way."

They shared a smile and drank the rest of the tea in silence.

* * *

It had been three years since he last saw his beautiful talented witch.

He often wondered if she missed him as he missed her or whether she longed for him as he did her.

Random thoughts plagued his mind, perhaps she was married with a family of her own.

That last thought never sat well with him, it added to the dread and despair.

Hermione occupied his thoughts often, and more so after his father's demise.

Weeks followed and Draco forgot about his father.

They redecorated the Manor adding some much-needed colour and liveliness.

With Lucius's death, the darkness that plagued them was washing away.

Narcissa resumed her socialite status, she entertained fundraisers and set up trust funds for underprivileged children.

She slowly forgot about her husband too.

* * *

Draco heard the banging of books, dusting of cloaks and hurried footsteps. His ears peeked trying to listen to what the commotion was.

What he heard made his heart still.

Was it fate giving him another chance or Potter's carelessness because in three years The Chosen One had not mentioned her name once.

Harry spoke fast and urgently, "Okay, Hermione, I'm leaving now!" 

Draco could hardly contain his excitement and beating heart.

Acting on impulse, he picked up his coat and followed Potter at a distance, making sure to stay hidden.

Diagon Alley was crowded which made following him fairly easy, he hurried his steps to keep up with the ex-Gryffindor.

Draco ducked behind a column and watched from afar as Harry approached Ginny and...

His witch, his love, his everything.

Her hair was shorter, less wild it blew lightly in the wind, she laughed as Ginny smacked Harry on the head and scolded him for running late.

Her infectious laugh travelled with the wind and surrounded him, he closed his eyes and leaned towards it.

She was wearing a simple white blouse, pencil skirt and a red scarf to match.

His ex-girlfriend looked wonderful.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, Draco stared unashamedly and openly. 

He narrowed his eyes as her attention shifted and she turned around with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

What was the source of her happiness? He wordlessly pleaded to Merlin, please don't be a fucking man.

Draco moved closer, her presence was like a magnet pulling him to her. He hid behind another column but with a better view.

A beautiful little boy with the most unique blonde hair ran towards her and that piqued his interest further.

The child cried out excitedly, "Mama, mama," soft curls of platinum blonde hair fell around his face.

Draco stared unblinkingly at the child and felt an unfamiliar tug at his heart, not out of love for Hermione but something else, something new.

Ron followed the laughing child holding onto a balloon that resembled a pink elephant with six legs.

Hermione picked up the beautiful child and hugged him close to her chest and smothered him in kisses.

She twirled him around and the child squealed in delight.

Ron grinned and tied the balloon strong around the active toddler's wrist.

Draco watched their exchange in fascination, mesmerized by the little boy in her arms.

Momentarily his heart sank, she was married and probably to a Muggle but an uncertainty began to fester in the depths of his mind.

Boldly, he moved forward still. He wanted to breathe in the same air as her, just a whiff of her sweet-smelling scent.

Draco was close enough to see them clearly, the child turned to face him and he stared in shock. Frozen in time staring into a replica of his own piercing grey eyes.

Only a Malfoy had those eyes.

She felt his presence, her hold on the child tightened and she slowly turned to face him.

Hermione's face drained of any laughter and happiness, her whole body tensed.

She stared at the impeccably dressed man from across the street. He was staring at her son, a look of shock and confusion on his face.

Panic surged forward and grabbed her whole.

Draco briefly made eye contact with Hermione, his narrowed eyes questioned her but before he could react, she disappeared with the child.

Never had she ever cast a concealment charm so quickly. She felt her son's small hands on her face, he was curious as to why she was running for dear life.

"Mama?" He questioned in his innocence.

Draco looked around wildly, and crossed the street hurriedly, he bared his teeth and groaned in frustration.

Fuck, she had disappeared into thin air, probably cast a charm and fled.

The cafe they frequented was deserted, Hermione preferred it that way since she kept a low profile away from curious eyes and unwanted glances.

Once inside she lifted the charm and her friends looked at her in alarm.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny got to her feet and asked quickly in concern.

Ron reached over and took the little boy from her hands and Hermione bent over holding her sides and gasping for air.

Breathless, she tried to speak, "Draco...Malfoy..outside."

She nervously looked at the entrance to see if Draco had followed her.

Satisfied that he hadn't, she slid into the booth next to Ron.

The child was highly taken by the funny faces Ron made and giggled uncontrollably.

Ginny and Harry exchanged an exhausted look.

Ginny cleared her throat and pointed discreetly at the toddler squealing in delight, "Don't you think its time Malfoy found out about you know...?" 

Harry nodded in agreement and leaned closer, "Ryan looks just like Malfoy, the resemblance is uncanny."

Hermione banged her small fist on the table and regarded her friend in anger.

She hissed, "No! He abandoned us and I won't let him take Ryan from me."

Harry's voice was stern but cautious, "I hardly think Malfoy will try to take Ryan from you."

Ginny added looking concerned, "He didn't even know you were pregnant." 

Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh, "I don't believe this, he left me without reason and I am supposed to just turn up at his doorstep and tell him about Ryan!"

She shook her head stubbornly, "No! We've been fine without him."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because the way you live is fine. You have closed yourself off from the world."

He tickled Ryan's tummy but added seriously, "You can pretend Malfoy doesn't exist but that doesn't make him go away."

They stopped what they were doing and openly stared at Ron. He hardly ever offered sensible input.

He put up his hands exasperatedly, "What? It's true."

Leaning forward, he whispered, "If I knocked up my girlfriend in school, I would want to know about it, despite what the bloody hell would happen afterwards." 

"Stop staring at me, you all know I'm right!" Ron shot at the trio staring at him in disbelief.

Ginny stifled a laugh, "Never thought I would agree with him."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and advised, "Just think about it."

She would do no such thing, but she rolled her and retorted, "Fine, ill think about it."

* * *

Draco made the walk back to his office in a daze.

His head was in absolute turmoil, who was the little boy and why did he look just like him?

Could it be? No, it was impossible! Surely Hermione would've told him.

He sat down and stared into nothingness, the loud voice of Ron Weasley cut through his thoughts.

Potter could be trusted; Draco had come to greatly respect the man that was Harry Potter, unfortunately, he was yet to share the same sentiment about Weasley.

The fucker was still an enormous prat.

Draco got to his feet, stepped out and asked, "Potter, can I have a word?"

Harry looked at Ron uncomfortably. Shit! Here we go but maybe it was for the best, Hermione could be so stubborn at times.

He walked into Draco's small office and sat down but before the ice blonde could speak Harry raised a hand and cut him off mid-sentence, "Malfoy, I know you saw Hermione today and if that's what you want to talk about, I'm sorry but I can't."

Draco closed his mouth and asked curiously, "I just wanted to know if she was married, I...err...saw her son."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Oh...ummm...no..she's not married."

Draco was a highly skilled Occlumen but he would never use it on Potter or anyone else to suit his own needs, no matter how tempting it was.

Harry leaned back from the penetrating stare of the man in front of him and regarded him curiously.

Draco sighed and muttered, "Thanks, Potter."

Harry nodded, hurriedly left the room and plonked down on his seat.

Ron raised a questioning eyebrow but Harry rolled his eyes and returned to his paperwork.

* * *

Later that night, Draco met with Blaise and Theo at The Leaky Cauldron.

"Fuck! You saw Granger?" Theo almost spat out his Firewhisky.

"She wasn't alone," Draco told them still in shock at what he had witnessed.

Blaise leaned back, "Who was she with?"

"She has a son," Draco stared into his drink and declared slowly.

Theo spat out his drink this time, "Oh shit!"

Blaise was thoughtful, "Was there a husband?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably, "Not that I saw, but..."

Blaise narrowed his eyes and Theo listened intently.

"The boy looks like me," Draco blurted out before his confidence deserted him completely.

Theo and Blaise exchanged grave looks.

"Come on, mate, Granger would have told you," Blaise said, being the voice of reason.

"I don't know, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms," Draco told his friends miserably, he remembered the callous way he broke up with her.

Theo snorted. That was the understatement of the century.

A few hours later they parted ways and Draco was still deep in thought.

If anyone knew the truth, it would be Potter.

Despite Potter's warning about not discussing Hermione, Draco made up his mind to ask.

This was too important to let pass. He had to fucking know.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> LOVE ALWAYS PREVAILS IN THE END!
> 
> NEVER GIVE UP HOPE IN ANYTHING YOU DO! :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Seventeen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Draco hardly got any sleep, he could not let go of the feeling, he just couldn't.

The child looked too much like him. He had to find her, he made up his mind to ask Potter first thing tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione put her precious son to sleep and kissed his sweet forehead.

Switching off the light, she picked up the glass of wine she left in the kitchen and sipped the red liquid.

Her thoughts went back to the man she saw today. The way he stared at Ryan; a shiver ran down her spine.

He was still strikingly handsome even more so now, his suit hung on him like a second skin.

She felt the heat rise within her as she remembered, how his kisses and touch had been burnt into her skin and memory.

* * *

"Hermione," Harry tried to get her attention as they sat across each other at a deserted Muggle coffee shop in the early hours of the morning.

It was their escape from the wizarding world, it helped that they had the best Chocolate cake in London. Frosting so thick it made you lick the fork more than once.

Harry pressed, "Malfoy is no fool, he knows something is out of place. Ryan looks too much like him to go unnoticed."

Hermione sighed and stared at the wall behind Harry's head.

Harry took a big bite from his chocolate cake and continued, "He has no idea where you are but he might start looking and I dare say if he starts, he will find you."

He grinned, "Malfoy Isn't the arrogant twat he was at school."

Hermione poked her pudding and frowned into the fluffy mix of chocolate.

Hermione knew more about Draco than he did about her.

Harry's tone softened, "Why don't you speak to him or find someone else; I hate to see you wasting your life away."

For three years, she dedicated her life to Ryan, while holding onto memories of Malfoy.

She snapped back to attention at once and waved her hand gracefully, "Expecto Patronum," a beautiful white wolf took form, it did a small circle around the cafe and vanished.

Harry stared in amazement, "After all this time your Patronus is still the same as his?"

She stared into her coffee miserably, choked back a sob and muttered in anguish, "Always, Harry."

Harry nodded, reached over and squeezed his friend hand.

* * *

Draco tried in vain to get Potter's attention, but he seemed elusive.

Making up excuses to speak with him proved futile and then Weasley and Potter were sent away on an assignment.

Fuck!

It would be a week before he returned. He was getting increasingly frustrated; it was eating away at him. The uncertainty was killing him.

* * *

It was a normal day, but it looked like rain, Hermione put the raincoat around Ryan and buttoned him up.

He whizzed around her while she packed his lunch. Taking the bag in one hand and Ryan's small hand in one, she went out the door to her car.

Tossing the case files in the backseat and settling Ryan in his car seat, Hermione got behind the wheel with a sigh.

She had a long day of court proceedings and client visits, being an assistant to a prominent lawyer was exhausting at times but it was what she wanted to be.

Hermione pulled out of her driveway and drove along the partially empty road listening to the radio, humming to herself and fingers tapping the steering wheel lightly.

The light turned green and she slowly pulled in front, there was hardly time to react as the pickup truck hit the side of her car like a battering ram.

Her body hit the steering wheel and she slumped over the gearbox. Dazed and bleeding, through a haze, she saw people gather around the car.

Vision blurry...what happened...

She let out a blood-curdling scream, "OH MY GOD, RYAN!"

Almost leaping out of the car, she clutched onto her side and yanked open the back door. Her son was still buckled into his car seat and he was not responsive.

It was then Hermione noticed the patch of blood on his head get bigger dampening his platinum blonde hair.

A kind bystander phoned Emergency services and the paramedics appeared on the scene within a few minutes.

They carried Ryan gently to the ambulance, taking his vitals throughout.

Terrified and alone, Hermione held onto her precious son's hand tightly as they rushed him to the nearest hospital.

She was a fucking witch!

How could she have on this crucial day, leave her wand at home? Hermione cursed herself, what the hell was she thinking.

The Muggle life was obviously getting to her.

Hours later, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and her parents sat with Hermione in the waiting room of the Muggle hospital until the surgery was over.

She had stopped crying, there were no tears left to shed, instead, she stared deadpan at the doors to the operation theatre.

Her little boy needed surgery because of internal injuries and bleeding. She had refused any help for herself until her son was out of harm's way.

Ginny told her frankly, "Ryan needs you whole, Hermione."

The fiery redhead frog marched her to an empty room and used magic to heal her injuries but the faint outline of scars remained.

Harry sat with Hermione holding onto her hand waiting for the surgery to finish.

After what felt like a lifetime later, the doctor came out. Hermione got to her feet quickly and approached the doctor with her friends in tow.

The doctor looked exhausted, his face solemn, "We have stopped the internal bleeding, but he has lost a lot of blood."

He took a deep breath and delivered the news, "Ryan needs a transfusion at once and his blood type is rare, I'm afraid we don't have it in our blood bank."

Hermione staggered and Ron held onto her from behind. Fresh sobs tore through her at the helplessness of the situation.

Once they moved Ryan to a room, Hermione stood over him, her beautiful baby boy had tubes coming out of his nose and mouth.

Why was this happening?

She heard Ron and Harry enter, they came to stand by her and soothingly rubbed her back.

Ron said in concern, "We should take him to St Mungo's." 

She glanced at him and replied, "I thought of it, but he can't side along apparate with me in his condition."

Her voice cracked and fresh tears fell down her exhausted face, "He could die before we even get there."

Her son was beyond the help of magic.

Harry came close and put his arm around her shoulder, "He needs blood, Hermione, we all tested and none of us is a match, you need to tell Malfoy!"

He added gravely, "This is bigger than both of you. Your son needs you and his father."

Desperate and scared, Hermione wept against Harry's shoulder and made the decision.

It was time Draco found out about their child.

"Will you come with me, Harry?" She asked softly between sobs.

"I will be right by your side, Hermione," Harry replied reassuringly.

It was late and none of them knew where Malfoy would be, probably holed up in his flat with a glass of firewhiskey and book.

Deciding to wait till morning to spring the news on the unsuspecting ex-boyfriend Harry, Ginny, and Ron left.

Hermione settled on the chair and before she knew it, she drifted off into an uncomfortable slumber.

* * *

Arriving early at the Hospital, Harry gently woke Hermione, it was only half-past eight but he knew Malfoy would be in, the man was extremely punctual.

Hermione looked and felt like hell, the side of her face was puffy and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Going into the small bathroom the hospital offered, she fixed herself up the best she could.

She changed her outfit to a casual summer dress and ran wet fingers through her wild yet short hair to make it appear sleeker and tamed.

After making sure Ryan was okay with her mother, Hermione reluctantly nodded at Harry and they apparated right outside the Ministry of Magic.

Harry squeezed her hand and reassured, "You can do this, Hermione."

Staring at the imposing building, she pressed her lips together, nodded and went in.

Harry walked into the department first, Draco looked up in surprise but pleased and deciding not to beat around the bush he opened his mouth to ask about Hermione.

"Good morning Potter...have you..." He stopped mid-sentence when he spotted her standing behind Potter.

Draco looked her over and took in her frightened and miserable face, she looked completely distraught.

He took in the faint lines of fresh gashes and visibly paled.

Something was wrong.

Harry exchanged a look of sadness with Draco, gave Hermione a small smile.

Without another word, he exited the room, closed the door behind him and cast a silencing charm over the small office.

Draco stared at the woman in front of him, he took in the small details and stood frozen to the spot.

There was so much he wanted to tell her, he gathered his courage and opened his mouth to speak but she flung herself at him.

Her arms went around his waist, pulling him close to her warm body while she sobbed into his shirt.

Draco stood still letting her do whatever she wished with him, but it was too much to bear, he pulled her closer to his body and stroked her hair.

Running his long fingers along her hair and taking in her smell, he finally found his voice, "Hermione, what's the matter?"

Her voice was barely audible, it was a mere whisper but he heard it loud and clear, "Our son needs you, Draco."

A dark pit opened a never-ending abyss and swallowed him whole.

He was falling, his treads of sanity snapped.

He had a son!

It all made sense; Draco knew deep down the child he saw in Diagon Alley was his.

He slowly broke away from her and stared into her face, she looked defeated, her head hung low.

"What happened to him?" Draco asked terrified of her answer. He struggled to keep the fear out of his voice.

Was he to lose his son before he even met him?

Hermione clumsily wiped the tears off her face and replied, "We were in a car accident, he's lost a lot of blood, he needs a transfusion."

We? That would explain the scars and dried blood on her neck.

His son needed his blood, that's why she was here.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair in deep thought. There was nothing to think about.

They needed him and he was not about to fail her again.

Without a single moment of hesitation, Draco grabbed hold of Hermione's hand, "Let's go, NOW!"

Shocked to her core, she stared at him. His rapid tug pulled her back to reality and they urgently ran from his office.

Harry jumped to his feet in alarm as they ran past.

Hermione tried to study Draco's face, he hadn't said another word, he didn't berate her for keeping their son a secret, his face was full of concern and pain.

They appeared right outside the hospital and she didn't let go of his hand and neither did he try to pull his hand away.

They reached the room their son was in and as Hermione was about to rush in when Draco stopped.

He stood frozen by the door, just staring at what he could of his son.

Monitors, tubes surrounded the small boy.

Draco clutched his chest and tried to control his breathing, this was not how he planned on meeting his child.

Hermione took in his stoic state, gently cupped his face and turned it towards her.

Her soft hands guided him, he went without question, still in a daze.

They moved to stand by the side of their son's bed, firmly holding hands. He looked down at the beautiful little boy lying on the bed fighting for his life.

With trembling fingers, Draco slowly reached over and touched his sons fragile head and then moved his hand down to the sheet that covered him.

It was overwhelming; he broke down in tears over his sons sleeping form.

It was desperate and helpless and came from deep within him as loud sobs swept through his entire body and soul.

Hermione stepped back, her back hitting the wall. Leaning against the hard-cold hospital wall, she watched in regret as Draco cradled their unconscious son.

Her decision to keep Ryan a secret from his father had been wrong.

How could she have done this to him? The more she watched, the more she was convinced at what a horrible decision it had been.

The doctor walked in unannounced and took in the emotional scene unravelling before him.

He cleared his throat and Hermione walked up to Draco and placed a trembling hand on his shoulder, he glanced her way, wiped his tears and got to his feet.

"This is the father; I presume, Miss Granger?" the doctor inquired softly with compassion. Hermione nodded weakly and looked at Draco through tear-stained eyelids.

Ever the Malfoy, Draco took charge and stepped forward.

"Take what you need from me and do whatever is necessary to save our son," he stated boldly and firmly.

The doctor nodded and asked, "Of course, please come with me."

He gave Hermione a weak but reassuring smile and followed the doctor out.

Hermione pulled up the chair, sat by Ryan's bed and adjusted the sheet to cover his small legs.

Out of exhaustion, she rested her head on the bed and tried to grasp the reality of the situation.

After a few minutes, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione looked up to see her mother and father smiling down at her.

She quickly rose to hug her mother, holding her tightly while she cried again, her father patted her back calmly.

"Draco agreed to come then?" Her mother asked softly.

"He did not hesitate, mum," Hermione replied through sobs.

"He's a good man," Her dad added looking over his bruised grandson.

Hermione weakly nodded in agreement.

* * *

Draco sat in an uncomfortable chair surrounded by Muggle medical equipment.

A nurse had taken his blood.

Leaning back against the hard chair in the surgical clean room, Draco thought back to any signs he had missed that showed Hermione was pregnant.

How could he have been so blind?

An hour later, the doctor strode back into the room with a smile on his face.

"You are a perfect match, Mr Malfoy," the stout man declared happily.

Draco let out a sigh of relief, got to his feet and shook the doctor's hand.

"The nurse will be in shortly," the doctor told him confidently and went to stand by the vials of blood and reports.

He would have gladly given his life to save his son.

Draco walked back into the room where his son lay unconscious. Tugging at his sleeve, he pulled it down to hide the puncture wound and gruesome Dark Mark.

Hermione had fallen asleep again, her hand firmly grasping Ryan's. he smiled fondly at the witch he had loved for a good part of his life.

Bending over he tucked a rogue piece of hair behind her ear and moved his fingertips across the now barely visible scar on her neck.

Hermione stirred and gave him a warm smile of relief.

Looking over Ryan, his eyes travelled to the tube now administrating his blood.

The thick red liquid steadily travelled along the tube inserted into the small fragile hand of the child and disappeared within.

Muggle inventions never ceased to amaze him.

Making sure they were alone; Draco pulled out his wand and muttered incantations to heal the scars on Ryan's body.

Satisfied by the disappearing gashes, he placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead.

He went to stand by the window, staring out into the dark, deep in thought.

Draco averted his gaze, how could he look her in the face? He was not worthy.

Taking a deep breath, he inquired sadly, "When did you find out you were pregnant?"

Hermione sighed and moved to stand at his side, he deserved some answers.

She toyed with her fingers and replied, "Do you remember how I was throwing up when Lucius asked you to come home? You asked Ginny to take me to Pomfrey."

She added sadly, "I found out hours before you came back to school."

Oh, he remembered that well. It was the weekend his life ended.

Draco spun around and pleaded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She grew angry at the question; Merlin knows she fucking tried.

"I tried Draco, you dismissed me because you were engaged to Astoria," she spat the words out angrily and turned away from him.

She hissed, "You didn't want anything to do with a Mudblood and that would include our child." 

Her temper was reached a boiling point, years of pent up anger and frustration spilt over.

She spat viciously, "You didn't give me a chance to tell you."

Hermione pointed to the sleeping child, "You didn't give him a chance."

Draco grabbed Hermione by her wrists and held her close, "There is so much you don't know, I did what was best for us, for you."

Hermione held onto his shirt with both hands momentarily and then pushed him back roughly, "You should go home, Draco, your wife will be wondering where you are."

He laughed softly "I have no wife and I am not going anywhere until our son is safe."

She knew he wasn't married, but she just wanted to hear it from him.

Quietly she watched him continue to stare at Ryan like he could not get enough. Having them both side by side she could see just how much Ryan looked like his father.

She broke the awkward silence, "I am sorry about your father."

Draco let out a low snarl, "Don't speak of him! Do not be sorry that a man like him died, he deserved it. He was a raging lunatic."

His eyes filled with tears, "He took everything from me, my childhood, my beliefs, my son and ...he looked directly at her before...my love."

Her parents interrupted them, he smiled at them weakly not knowing what to expect but they returned the smile warmly and hugged him.

They always liked him, and it was obvious he enjoyed their warmth and kindness. He had missed so much growing up under the strict command of his father.

Draco needed a spare set of clothes and by the looks of it so did Hermione.

He casually approached her, "I need to get some clothes, do you mind if I come back in an hour?"

She raised her head to meet his smouldering gaze. Damn those clear grey eyes.

She looked over to their sleeping son and back at him and asked timidly, "I need some things too, shall I come with you?" 

Smiling brightly, he agreed quickly, "Of course."

Happy with his response, she said, "Let me just tell my parents that we will be back soon."

Draco watched in interest as Hermione walked up to her mother and spoke in hushed tones, Julia Granger nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

Hermione came up to him with a bag of clothes, he looked at it questionably, she held it up and grinned, "Dirty laundry."

He took her hand in his and they first apparated straight into his apartment.

She looked around impressed and found it interesting that he had quite a few Muggle appliances.

Aimlessly, she wandered around the lavish apartment while he gathered his clothes.

Coming to a halt near his mantelpiece she studied the pictures he had placed on it with growing interest and then shock.

Her younger self laughed and smiled brightly, looking happy and carefree.

He had framed all their pictures together.

Draco came up behind her and Hermione swallowed as she felt his breath on her neck.

Reaching over her, he took a silver frame, "This one is my favourite."

Standing on her toes to get a better look, she smiled to herself. He carrying her piggyback style while Theo did an awkward dance in the background.

The sharp buzz of her phone distracted them, and she walked away to answer it.

She looked at the name and frowned but connected the call, "Oh, Hi Justin."

Draco's interest piqued. He busied himself but listened intently to her conversation.

He heard a laugh and instinctively his hands curled into fists.

Hermione lied convincingly, "I'm sorry love, but I have an emergency. I'll call you soon, I promise." 

Ginny and her bright idea of setting her up on dates. Justin was the latest on her, Hermione must shag list.

Draco narrowed his eyes, love? Who the fuck was she calling love?

He could not help himself, "Plans?"

She blushed, "Oh, not really, Ginny has been trying to get me to date."

Draco made his displeasure obvious, "I see."

Hands in pocket, she cut through the awkward silence, "Did you get the stuff you wanted?" 

He swung a bag around him and smiled, "All good."

Hermione reached over and took his hand gently in her and they apparated right outside her small modest house.

Reluctantly letting go, she reached for the house keys and unlocked the door.

She glanced over her shoulder, opened the door, brushed her feet and went inside leaving the door open for him to enter.

Draco followed marvelling at the interior of the house, he heard her ask from one of the rooms, "Do you want something to drink? I've got butterbeer and Firewhisky if you prefer something stronger."

With everything that had happened in the last few hours, he really could use a drink.

He wandered around the small house and stood in what was clearly a child's room.

He looked around in amazement at the hanging accessories and stars on the ceiling but what caught his eye was the Slytherin scarf he had given her.

Draco gravitated towards it and held it in his hands. He felt the soft material between his fingers and sighed and that's how she found him.

Hermione leaned against the door frame and he asked curiously, "You put this in his room, why?"

She shrugged, "It was all I had of you, I wanted something of yours around him always,".

He stared deep into her chocolate brown orbs and smiled.

Hermione broke away from the intensity of his stare, walked away and called out, "Do you want that drink?"

Draco replied, "Yes," and followed her to the kitchen.

She took out two glasses and a half-empty bottle of Firewhisky from under the sink.

He watched her intently as she poured the liquid into the two glasses and handed him one.

She had not changed; she was still the toughest woman he knew and that was including his mother.

Hermione could feel him staring when his gaze moved down to her lips, she let out an involuntary whimper.

What the hell was wrong with her? They were no longer at Hogwarts, she wished he would stop staring at her, it was making her uncomfortable.

Draco heard her whimper, and his lips curved upwards in a smug grin, after years he could still get a reaction out of her.

He moved closer and she did not move an inch, just watched him cautiously. Her brown eyes were curious but lustful.

He hadn't been with a woman in a long time because they meant nothing, they were nothing compared to the woman standing in front of him, but he was ready now.

So fucking ready.

Taking the glass out of her trembling hands, he placed it along with his on the kitchen counter.

Leaning in Draco kissed Hermione softly at first but when she began to respond he pulled her fiercely to him and deepened the kiss.

She whispered his name and he savagely ravished her mouth.

Everything they had held back in the last three years erupted and surrounded them.

She backed them into her room as they urgently shed each other of their clothes, it was a fast and urgent need.

Hermione ran her fingers along his toned body, Draco unhooked her bra and cupped her breasts.

He bent down to take a rosy nipple in his mouth, loving the feel of his mouth on her she leaned into him further out of pure pleasure.

How he had missed her.

Her hands moved down to his trousers and undid the button letting it fall to his ankles leaving him in his boxers.

Draco backed Hermione towards the bed, her legs gave out and they fell onto the bed awkwardly.

After years of waiting, he wanted to take his time, but his growing ache was not cooperating and neither was her body, she was already wet with anticipation.

Hurriedly he took off his boxers and she felt his erection press against her thigh.

Bringing his head up to hers, he captured her mouth in a deep kiss, moving his tongue in unison with hers.

Fuck! He needed to make her his again, he wanted her.

Placing his throbbing erection at her entrance, he pushed in. Her walls tightened around his hardness taking him all the way in.

Sultry moans echoed through the room and Hermione grabbed onto Draco like she always did and mewled. 

Her tightness was proof enough that it had been a while since she had sex, "Fuck, Hermione you're so tight," he growled into her mouth.

His little witch felt incredible against his shaft as he moved in and out of her urgently.

Entwining his fingers through hers, he held them captive above her head, pinning her down, he plunged into her building up a perfect rhythm.

It had been years since Hermione let another man touch her, in fact, Draco had been the last man to touch her intimately.

The slow creep of heat took over her body.

It gathered from all corners into her swollen pulsating clit. Her toes dug into the comfort of the bedding, her fingers racked his back as she came with an explosion that rocked her body.

Draco grinned and let her ride her high. Her slickness surrounded his shaft and he slipped but he was so hard it hardly mattered.

She grabbed hold of his head and brought it down to hers and kissed him fervently. Tongues pressing against each, savouring a long-lost passion.

His release was almost upon him, he had held back for as long as he could.

He sped up his thrusts, the pure sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in their ears.

Hermione's legs went around him, encouraging him. With one final hard push, he erupted deep inside her. Years of frustration and longing fueled his release.

Draco groaned loudly, she held onto him tightly and whispered, "I've got you."

Collapsing on top of her, he stayed there till his breathing reached its normal state. She moved her fingers along his hips, back and into his hair.

With a low groan, he pulled out his softened cock, moved to the side taking her along with him.

Leaning close to the shell of her ear, he whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

It was the words she wanted to hear but remained quiet before asking, "Why did you leave me if you loved me?"

With a quick kiss to her forehead, Draco got off and Hermione watched him leave in alarm.

Bending over, he pulled up his boxers, retrieved his wand and asked curiously, "How good is your Occlumency?

She stared at him not knowing what to say but it spiked her curiosity, "It's okay at I guess, I've never had to use it." 

Draco smiled, "That's more than enough," he said encouragingly. Timidly pointing her wand at him, she muttered, "Legilimens."

Flashes of memories swirled around her and Hermione watched in shock at a younger Draco writhing in pain as his father tortured him, demanding him to leave her.

She saw his blatant refusal of his father's demands and the continued assault and torture he suffered.

Tears streamed down her face as Lucius used the one thing that would make his son yield. He stood over his son and threatened her own life and his mothers.

Draco's head fell in defeat, his eyes blazing angrily as he agreed to his father's terms.

The last memory was of his heartbroken face watching her departing figure after the graduation ball.

She had seen enough, the pain and despair were endless.

Putting her arms around him at once, she hugged him to her and wept for his suffering to keep them safe.

Draco ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most."

Hermione silenced him with a kiss, "You have nothing to be sorry for, I have always loved you and only you."

He deepened the kiss and almost lifted her clean off the ground.

* * *

Hand in hand they apparated to the hospital.

They walked into the room firmly holding hands to find their son sitting up and chatting animatedly to his grandparents.

Hermione rushed to Ryan's side and hugged him tightly.

Thank Merlin, he was safe.

Ryan poked his head out and turned his attention to Draco and looked at him how a curious child would.

He pointed openly and said, "You have hair like mine."

Draco smiled lovingly at his beautiful boy, "I do, but did you know we have the same eyes too."

Ryan stared into a replica of his greyish eyes and let out a small "ooh!"

He had never experienced a state of bliss as the one he felt watching his son and witch.

They were his everything.

* * *

Weeks passed by and they fell into the comfortable pattern and love they experienced years ago.

After days of continuous shagging and many visits to their friends' houses and plenty of celebrations that Ryan was safe and on his way to a full recovery.

Draco and Hermione talked, really talked without holding anything back.

He took her and their son to the Manor to see his mother.

Hermione was sure they had been at the wrong Manor because Malfoy Manor had changed so much.

Gone was the darkness that plagued the house.

Narcissa stood at the entrance looking regal and happy awaiting their arrival. She hugged them and then gushed affectionately over her grandson repeatedly.

* * *

They decided a vacation was overdue and he took them to Italy because Hermione had always wanted to visit.

Draco peered through the crack in the door, his son was fast asleep peacefully in the suite, surrounded by many pillows and Sponge Bob on the TV.

He closed the door and gone to join Hermione on the terrace that overlooked Florence.

He waved his wand and her surroundings changed. Glowing lights and sparkly candles fluttered around them in a romantically wonderful way.

Awestruck, Hermione turned to find Draco on one knee holding up the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen.

He looked down but held up the ring for her to see.

She placed trembling fingers on his chin and lifted his face.

"Will you please marry me?" He asked with all the love he could muster. She smiled and nodded shyly.

He got to his feet, picked her up in a tight hug and placed the ring on her finger.

* * *

**A few Months Later...**

Draco stood at the altar with Blaise and Theo at his side.

Everyone stood up as the bride entered holding onto her father's arm proudly.

Hermione smiled at Harry, Ron, and Ginny as she passed them and reached out to squeeze Harry's hand.

Ginny dabbed the corner of her eyes and Ron gave her a small squeeze.

Hermione looked up through her veil and saw her soon to be husband standing in all his glory.

He was handsome in his black suit and clutching his father's hand tightly was her equally handsome son.

She wanted to run to them but keeping her posture she approached them slowly and took Draco's hand after giving her father a quick peck on the cheek.

He sighed, "You are so beautiful," she shushed him as the Minister started to speak.

She was finally his!

* * *

**8 years later**

"He will be okay, right?" Hermione asked after Ryan disappeared into the gleaming red Hogwarts Express.

Draco reached over and squeezed her hand, while tightening his hold on his daughter with the other, "Babe, he's going to be just fine."

The four-year-old squirmed wanting to be let down and he graciously obliged but held onto her hand tightly. 

Ryan was the spitting image of Draco but Kiara took after Hermione. Except for the hair, both children had their fathers unique blonde hair.

They could make out Harry and a pregnant Ginny coming towards them through the crowd.

People and students stopped to stare at Harry. He was so used to it, he barely noticed it anymore.

"Did I miss my Godson? Harry asked looking around for Ryan.

Draco answered, "He's on the train already."

"Yeah made a few friends too," Hermione added.

As happy as she was that Ryan got accepted to Hogwarts, being away from him gutted her.

Harry came to stand by Draco and Hermione confided, "He's worried about the sorting." 

Weren't they all!

"I told him it did not matter," Draco replied nervously hoping against hope that he didn't end up in Hufflepuff.

Harry raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Draco.

"Hundred Galleons say he's in Gryffindor," Harry betted confidently.

Draco let out a laugh, not a fucking chance in hell, "I'll take that bet Potter, a hundred Galleons he's in Slytherin."

He winked at Hermione, "I know my son."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You should be ashamed betting on our son."

Ginny laughed, "There's a betting pool on whether I give birth to a boy or girl."

Kiara jumped jump and down trying to get her mother's attention.

Ryan waved at them madly from the window.

Hermione leaned against Draco's shoulder and wiped a tear.

They watched as the train disappeared.


End file.
